


Битва за сердце

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Detectives, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Гарри вынужден участвовать в ток-шоу, где ему ищут вторую половинку. Претенденты на сердце Гарри будут сражаться, пока не останется только один.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Открытие шоу

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, постхогвартс, много НМП и НЖП, очень подробная и неторопливая травища.  
> Написано в подарок для Мелиссы.

– Ну так что, ты готов?

Гарри поднял голову и улыбнулся, надеясь, что не выглядит слишком несчастным.

– Да, я… сейчас. Еще минутку, ладно?

– Сладкий, ты говорил это минутку назад, – его агент наклонила голову к плечу, глядя с умиленным сочувствием. – Собирайся с духом и вперед, на сцену. Все уже ждут.

– Еще минуту, – выдавил Гарри, зажав ладони коленями. Его оставили одного, но за дверью гримерной слышался гомон людских голосов. Стоит выйти туда, и к нему кинется десяток разных людей – будут возить по щекам кисточками и поправлять волосы, и сопровождать его шумной свитой до самой сцены.

Гарри Поттер. Народное посмешище.

Гарри взглянул в зеркало. Улыбка была совсем неубедительной. Он выглядел очень несчастным. И напуганным. Хуже, чем на колдографии в том выпуске Пророка – когда Скиттер затащила его в чулан и заставила говорить о родителях, а потом еще наплела, будто Гермиона подбивает к нему клинья. Гарри был уверен, что и об этой истории Скиттер напишет. Ее ничто не остановит.

К сожалению, отступать было уже поздно. Публика ждала, контракт был подписан, и тысячу других глупых бумаг Гарри подписал тоже. Билл взялся защищать его интересы. Билл Уизли – славный парень, и прежде чем устроиться в банк, он изучал всякие юридические закорючки. Гарри еще мог выпутаться из этой передряги с достоинством, заплатив огромную неустойку – но у него не было ни малейшего шанса, ведь Джинни это все устроила. Если Джинни помогает, спорить бессмысленно.

Гарри пригладил челку дрожащей рукой, пытаясь прикрыть побледневший, припудренный шрам. Глубоко вздохнул, и ворот рубашки тут же врезался в горло. В парадной мантии было безумно жарко, но это все равно было лучше, чем тот костюм, который ему предложили сначала.

В дверь постучали, и Гарри торопливо выбрался из кресла.

– Я готов, – объявил он, шагнув из комнаты.

***

Сцена была небольшой и круглой, от нее вверх уходили трибуны, так, что Гарри моментально почувствовал себя участником гладиаторского боя. Ведущий тараторил в микрофон, разогревая публику, но как только Гарри появился, все вокруг потонуло в шуме аплодисментов – словно плеск волн, наползающих на берег, все громче, и громче, и громче. Гарри помахал рукой, смутно различая в пестрой толпе знакомые лица. Он знал, что где-то там сидят Рон с Гермионой, и почти все семейство Уизли, и, может, Невилл с Луной. Возможно, там был кто-то еще из старых друзей, но Гарри предпочитал об этом не задумываться. Ведущий указал ему на мягкое, обшитое бордовым бархатом, кресло. Гарри присел на самый краешек, и тесные брюки моментально врезались в живот – его заставили надеть одежду на два размера меньше, якобы, чтобы подчеркнуть фигуру. В обычной жизни Гарри предпочитал носить растянутые свитера и штаны, немного сползающие с бедер.

Ведущий тем временем рассказал, что Гарри – один из самых интересных холостяков магической Британии, и в разных журналах его называли Самым Скромным Секс-символом, Блистательным Девственником и Золотым Чемпионом. Пока ведущий зачитывал выдержки из статей, Гарри глядел на свои ботинки, пытаясь справиться с тошнотой. От стыда у него заложило уши, и плеск аплодисментов до сих пор перекрывал голос ведущего, усиленного Сонорусом.

– Но как же так вышло, что человек с таким добрым сердцем – и, скажем прямо, сногсшибательной внешностью, – ведущий поднял брови, и публика засвистела, – человек с таким героическим прошлым и головокружительным магическим потенциалом, человек с внушительным капиталом… и сейчас говорю не только о его галеонах, но и о его юности, которая сама по себе главный капитал! Как такой человек может страдать от одиночества?

Зрители возмущенно загудели.

– Гарри Поттер считает, что пришло время ему найти любовь всей своей жизни! И мы здесь, чтобы помочь. Вы готовы помочь? – ведущий приложил руку к уху, и шквал аплодисментов едва не снес его с ног. – Ну и дела! Ты только взгляни, Гарри! Они все здесь сегодня ради тебя! Ты чувствуешь, как они любят тебя? Как они хотят тебя?

Кто-то кинул на сцену белье – но молоденький маг-ассистент немедленно призвал его за кулисы. Гарри пересилил себя и снова помахал.

– Сегодня здесь вершится судьба! Прямо на ваших глазах!.. Откройте их пошире, и навострите уши, и приготовьте ладони, чтобы хлопать, потому что вы на шоу… БИТВА ЗА СЕРДЦЕ!.. – взревел ведущий, и на сцене появился оркестр гномов, с огромными блестящими трубами, крохотными скрипками и звенящими тарелками. Они заиграли бодрую мелодию, а на сцену посыпались лепестки роз, усеивая все вокруг, но аккуратно огибая в своем плавном падении макушки ведущего и Гарри.

Как только музыка стихла, на сцену опустился магически сгущенный сумрак. Луч света выхватил кресло, в котором сидел, неловко сведя колени, Гарри. Где-то вдали тихо заиграла скрипка.

– Гарри, добро пожаловать на шоу, – ласково заговорил ведущий, скрываясь в темноте. – Как ты себя ощущаешь сейчас?

– Спасибо, неплохо, – пробормотал Гарри, и его голос, усиленный во сто крат, разнесся над стадионом.

– Держу пари, немного нервничаешь, а?

– Э-э-э, нет, все в порядке.

– Ну, хорошо. Действительно – уж если ты победил Того-Кого-Не-Называют, что тебе парочка свиданий вслепую?

Зрители засмеялись.

– Знаете, вы уже можете его называть, – вежливо уточнил Гарри, и снова раздался смех, словно это была шутка.

– Скажи, Гарри, что привело тебя сюда?

«Я не должен лгать», было написано на тыльной стороне его ладони. Но Гарри прикусил язык. Было четко оговорено, как отвечать на этот вопрос.

– Я пришел, чтобы найти свою любовь.

Следующая минута была заполнена неистовыми аплодисментами. Когда они стихли, ведущий доверительно сообщил:

– И ты найдешь ее.

***

Ведущий задал ему еще пару вопросов – в основном, о том, что может выставить его в выгодном свете. Спросил про увлечения и планы на будущее. Затем пришло время огласить имена тех, кто сможет побороться за сердце героя.

– С той секунды, как мы объявили о конкурсе, люди принялись слать нам письма. Сумеешь угадать, сколько их всего было?

– Э-э-э… тысяча?

Ведущий рассмеялся.

– Теперь я и сам убедился, что ты очень скромный. Попробуй еще раз.

– Две тысячи? – предположил Гарри.

– Ну, скажем так – теперь ты немного ближе. Мы получили двести одиннадцать тысяч тридцать шесть писем. Как тебе, а? Пришлось строить дополнительные совятни – некоторые птицы летели через весь материк!

Гарри даже не был уверен, что его знает столько людей. Не говоря уже о том, что все они желали стать его парой. Невольно загордишься! Поерзав в кресле, Гарри попытался разглядеть лица зрителей, сидящих в зале, но свет, бьющий ему в лицо, не давал этого сделать. Гарри был на виду, а сам же – слеп, как котенок.

Ведущий, очевидно, ждал каких-то слов, поэтому Гарри пробормотал:

– Что ж, это… здорово.

– Еще как здорово! – грянул ответ. – И подумай только, уже сегодня мы узнаем имена тех пятерых счастливчиков, которые смогут бороться за тебя! Дорогие зрители, приготовьтесь, потому что уже через минуту Гарри вытащит пять совершенно случайных писем – и может быть, одно из них окажется вашим! Как знать?.. Ну а пока для вас споют Камнеголовые – с последним хитом этой весны, «Где моя саламандра?».

Свет погас, и кто-то вытащил Гарри из кресла, крепко ухватив за локоть. Гарри увели за кулисы, где позволили перевести дыхание. Кто-то сунул ему в руки стакан с тыквенным соком. Его агент, невероятная дылда с кукольным именем, принялась щебетать над ухом, как отлично он держится, да как славно отвечал на вопросы. Между делом она поправляла ему волосы, больно дергая то за одну прядь, то за другую. Гарри вцепился в стакан, словно в спасительную соломинку, краем уха слушая рев Камнеголовых. Какой-то низенький маг с рыжими бровями и бородкой старательно таращился на него, встав почти вплотную. Гарри видел его в первом ряду, возле сцены, рядом с кучей таких же странных магов – они не хлопали, только смотрели во все глаза, и места у них были самые лучшие.

– Кто это? – шепнул Гарри, когда агент наклонилась к нему, чтобы стряхнуть заблудившийся розовый лепесток с плеча.

– Не обращай внимания. Эксклюзив собирает, – небрежно сообщила она. – Мыслесливщик.

– Кто?

– Мыслесливщик, – раздался звучный голос ведущего. Он стоял рядом, и гример промокал ему виски ароматной салфеткой. – Эти ребята продают свои воспоминания втридорога. Не все могут позволить себе купить билет на наше шоу, Гарри, но многие готовы платить, чтобы увидеть это чужими глазами.

– Полное ощущение присутствия, – пояснил рыжебровый.

Тем временем группа выступила и скрылась за кулисами с другой стороны. У Гарри отобрали стакан, и уже через секунду снова выпихнули на сцену. На этот раз там не было кресел, но зато появилось небольшое возвышение, искрящее блестками, и глубокая золотая чаша на постаменте. Ведущий подвел Гарри к ней.

– С помощью особых чар мы поместили все письма в эту чашу. Они находятся в постоянном движении и перемешиваются, меняясь местами. Все, что от тебя требуется – просто достать конверт и передать его мне.

Чаша на первый взгляд была абсолютно пустой, но, когда Гарри опустил в нее руку, он почувствовал легкое прикосновение множества бумажных уголков. Где-то там плавали в воздухе конверты, тычась ему в ладонь. Гарри схватил первый попавшийся и извлек наружу. Ведущий принял его с преувеличенной торжественностью.

– Волнуешься? – спросил он у Гарри, и скорчил гримасу, когда Гарри пожал плечами. – Ну надо же, какой непрошибаемый!

Зрители засмеялись, но ведущий вытянул указательный палец, требуя тишины.

– Сейчас вы узнаете имя первого претендента!

По традиции, все борцы за сердце использовали псевдонимы, так что Гарри совсем не удивился, услышав:

– Пастух из Дартмура!

На возвышении возник вихрь из розовых лепестков, он яростно закружился под крики и аплодисменты толпы, а затем лепестки рассыпались, и Гарри увидел русоволосого юношу, улыбающегося во все лицо. Тот поднял руки в победном жесте, его короткий джемпер задрался, обнажая живот. Гарри чувствовал себя неловко. О его ориентации знали давно, благодаря бульварным писакам, да и Гарри сам предупредил устроителей шоу, что к волшебницам равнодушен. И все-таки видеть теперь этого парня, крепкого и словно излучающего сексуальную энергию, знать, что он будет сражаться за тебя… ну, это было некого рода заявлением.

– Следующий конверт, Гарри, – напомнил ведущий, и снова Гарри погрузил руку в золотую чашу. Он постарался поймать хоть один конверт в ворохе ускользающих листков, и, наконец, ему удалось что-то выловить. Ведущий принял измятый свиток и громко объявил:

– Кукупидон! – если псевдоним и привел его в замешательство, в голосе это никак не прозвучало. Снова возник розовый вихрь, и на постаменте рядом с пастухом оказался еще один парень. С облегчением Гарри понял, что этот не слишком высокий – пастуху он едва доходил до плеча. Хотя бы кто-то окажется одного с Гарри роста – это утешало. Кукупидон прищурился от яркого, бьющего на сцену света, отыскал глазами Гарри и подмигнул ему.

Следующий конверт сам упал в ладонь.

– Юпитер!

Этому было под пятьдесят. Светлые волосы были собраны в тугой хвост, открывая широкий лоб с залысинами. Плечи и руки были настолько массивными, что казалось, к ним должен крепиться лошадиный торс – Юпитер здорово походил на кентавра, которому по ошибке прилепили человеческие, вполне обычные ноги. Гарри с ужасом уставился на этого претендента, пока тот гордо и властно кивал, принимая аплодисменты. Его экстравагантный костюм составляла расстегнутая кожаная жилетка, позволяющая разглядеть все мускулы, и шотландский килт.

Следующий конверт Гарри выбирал тщательно. Он поймал и выпустил парочку, прежде чем остановил свой выбор на том куске бумаги, который показался ему наиболее безопасным.

– Шоколадный Мерзавец! – прозвучал голос ведущего.

Розовый вихрь принес еще одного широкоплечего парня, но этот, по крайней мере, не походил на гору мышц. Его кожа была очень темной, как и глаза, а губы выделялись на лице светлым пятном, словно специально намекая на поцелуй. К счастью, одет он был вполне обычно, разве что рубашка была слишком тесна и едва сходилась на широкой груди – возможно, его тоже заставили выбрать одежду на размер меньше, подумал Гарри. Он невольно посочувствовал Мерзавцу, но это чувство быстро испарилось, как только парень принялся провоцировать публику, изображая похабные движения бедрами и подманивая Гарри согнутым пальцем.

– Ах, горяч! – засмеялся ведущий, заговорщически наклонившись к Гарри. Тот поморщился, запустив руку в чашу едва ли не по плечо – он надеялся побыстрее разделаться с этим.

– Последний, пятый претендент! – объявил ведущий, пока Гарри выбирал конверт. Они как с ума посходили – облепили всю руку Гарри, лезли под пальцы, сминались и кололи острыми уголками. Гарри зажмурился, призывая свою удачу. Должен же найтись хоть кто-то нормальный? Кто-нибудь, кого приятно будет назвать победителем? Разве Гарри так уж много просил – не чокнутый и не озабоченный, кто-нибудь с добрым, любящим сердцем и приятной внешностью…

Самыми кончиками пальцев он подцепил конверт и вытащил его наружу. Ведущий сделал драматическую паузу, во время которой звучала барабанная дробь, и выкрикнул:

– Принц-полукровка!

Гарри вытаращил глаза.

– Что?!..

Ведущий живо к нему повернулся.

– Что такое, Гарри? Тебе знакомо это имя? Кто этот Принц, расскажи-ка нам?

Но розовый вихрь уже рассеялся, и Снейп, брезгливо подобрав полу мантии, выступил вперед. Он сказал громко и четко:

– Принц-полукровка – это я.

***

– Я должен с ним поговорить.

Это мог быть кто угодно. Просто взять волос Снейпа, сварить оборотку – и готово. Но кто? И что за дурацкие шутки? И откуда им знать про Принца, Принца-полукровку?

– Я должен его увидеть! Прямо сейчас!

– Но ты не можешь, Гарри! Тебе нельзя! – агент увещевала его, хлопала руками, не прикасаясь, как будто большая птица отгоняет маленького птенца от края обрыва. Дурацкий образ, но он пришел Гарри в голову, и уже никак нельзя было от него отделаться. Широкие рукава модной мантии этой девицы были украшены бахромой, и каждый раз, когда она взмахивала руками, бахрома развевалась, словно перья.

– Ладно, – Гарри скрыл улыбку. Он постепенно успокаивался. Если это Снейп, если это действительно настоящий Снейп, то они сами разберутся. Между собой. После шоу.

Оно уже почти закончилось. Все, что Гарри оставалось – выйти еще раз на поклон и стоять рядом с ведущим, улыбаясь, как полный болван, пока тот прощается со зрителями и обещает, что следующий тур будет еще интересней. За то время, что устроители будут готовить новое шоу, газеты раздуют из появления Снейпа настоящую сенсацию. Что ж, мерзавец сам в это ввязался. Если это его способ поиздеваться, то пусть придумает что-нибудь получше.

– Ты готов вернуться на сцену?

– Да, – Гарри улыбнулся агенту, и она облегченно выдохнула. «Бедняга», – подумал Гарри. Неуклюжая курица, но это ее работа – и разве она виновата, что Гарри не в состоянии сохранять лицо перед зрителями? Вся эта война сделала его истеричным. Кому нужен истеричный партнер? Гарри расправил плечи и храбро сообщил:

– Я сделаю все, как полагается. Не волнуйся.

– Спасибо, Гарри, – улыбнулась девушка мягко.

И хотя свет прожектора снова ослепил его, Гарри улыбался и стоял, высоко подняв голову. Позади него, на постаменте, застыли четверо незнакомых магов и один Принц-полукровка. Ведущий объявил, что в следующем туре Битвы за сердце охотники преподнесут Гарри подарки и покажут свои таланты, а Гарри решит, кто из них выбывает из состязания.

– Я вышибу его, вот и все, – спокойно произнес он, когда Рон с Гермионой очутились рядом, взбудораженные, удивленные не меньше него. – Не понимаю, на что он рассчитывал.

– Может быть, он был тайно в тебя влюблен? – предположила Гермиона. Гарри и Рон уставились на нее. А потом расхохотались.


	2. Подарки

Гарри не ошибся – газетчики попытались выжать из этой истории все, что могли. К концу недели он и сам много нового узнал о своих взаимоотношениях с бывшим профессором. Откуда-то появилось столько фотографий, где они вместе! Министерские приемы и речь Кинглси в честь победы – вот они, у самой сцены, Гарри запрокинул лицо, чтобы лучше видеть, а Снейп смотрит в сторону, со своей обычной унылой гримасой. Вот они на фоне Хогвартса – еще разрушенного, до реконструкции. Была даже колдография, где Гарри еще ученик – кажется, с Турнира. Он мокрый, только что вылез из озера, и у него совсем детское, перепуганное лицо – а поодаль виднеется трибуна с профессорами, они были ближе всех, чтобы помочь в случае необходимости. Видно ноги Спраут, половину Флитвика и Снейпа целиком – наклонился вперед, напряженный, и впился взглядом в Гарри.

Гарри и не подозревал, что их так часто снимали. Пора бы уже привыкнуть. Обычно он даже не читал газеты – но Кричер исправно притаскивал их к завтраку, бросал на край стола, потому что ведь как иначе? Хозяин должен читать, ворчать о политике, пить кофе и все дела, словно настоящий аристократ. Хозяин должен разгуливать по дому в халате, а не в футболке и драных джинсах. И уж точно не должен трескать сладости прямо в кровати, вместо того, чтобы спускаться в холодную и пустую столовую, к пережаренному бекону и жестким тостам.

Короче, хозяин должен быть мужчиной, считал Кричер. А не ходячим недоразумением. Гарри и сам иногда был с ним согласен, но соответствовать никак не получалось.

Джинни считала, что все идет по плану. И появление Снейпа ее никак не смутило. Она проводила у Гарри все вечера и с удовольствием обсуждала каждого из «охотников» – так называли борцов за сердце на передаче. Долго и со смаком Джинни сравнивала их внешность, пыталась расшифровать скрытое значение выбранных псевдонимов, угадывала характер по каким-то, ей одной заметным, признакам. Снова и снова заставляла Гарри рассматривать колдографии в глянцевом журнале – там «Битве за Сердце» посвятили четыре разворота.

Джинни, понятно, больше всех нравился Пастух. Он немного походил на Малфоя, поэтому, наверное.

– У него славная улыбка, – настаивала Джинни. На самом деле, он просто был красавчиком. – Ну, разве ты не согласен?

Гарри пожимал плечами. У него ни один претендент не вызвал особого восторга. Может быть, он привередничает, или просто еще не знает их, но… вряд ли кто-то из этих парней способен стать ему хорошей парой. И уж точно не Принц-полукровка!

– Забудь о нем, – легкомысленно посоветовала Джинни. – Сосредоточься на этих. Юпитер вполне ничего, если его переодеть.

– Ты это серьезно?

– Ну да! Взгляни, какие у него руки!..

– Не думаю, что мне будет уютно с мужчиной, который может согнуть кочергу двумя пальцами.

Джинни закатила глаза.

– Будешь продолжать в том же духе – останешься один. Навсегда. Состаришься в пустом доме и умрешь в полном одиночестве. И рядом не будет никого, чтобы подержать тебя за руку.

– Спасибо, ты умеешь утешить, – проворчал Гарри и внимательней присмотрелся к Кукупидону. Если бы он не вел себя как идиот, то мог бы… да, он мог бы показаться очень привлекательным. В нем не было никаких излишеств – ни кучи мускул, ни идеальной красоты, и он, по крайней мере, не изображал половой акт прямо на сцене, как Шоколадный Мерзавец. Что за псевдоним вообще такой? Кто захочет связать жизнь с мерзавцем?

К сожалению, колдографии беспрерывно двигались – и Кукупидон строил идиотские гримасы, Мерзавец похабно дергался, Юпитер мрачно таращился, Пастух сверкал улыбкой, а Снейп кружился и кружился в вихре розовых лепестков – его сняли, когда он только появился на сцене.

– Не переживай. Дай им проявить себя, – сказала Джинни. – Для этого ведь и существуют разные испытания – чтобы ты мог взглянуть на них с разных сторон.

– Кажется, я уже по гроб жизни насмотрелся, – мрачно откликнулся Гарри.

Это была ее идея, конечно. Джинни когда-то доходчиво объяснила, что Гарри гей – как он ни сопротивлялся, подругу было не переубедить. Конечно, ее прозрение об истинном положении вещей никак не было связано с тем, что Джинни просто не хотела замуж. Она поклялась, что дело не в этом. Просто Гарри гей, и надо смириться. Он постарался так и сделать, вот только Джинни этого было мало – она начала подыскивать для него пару. «Ты должен найти свою настоящую любовь, и тогда ты снова будешь счастлив», – сказала она. Видимо, также счастлив, как Томас, который нашел Джинни раза три или четыре, прежде чем правда всплыла наружу. Гарри не имел права устраивать сцен – они никогда даже не встречались нормально, то есть, не обсуждали это. Только поцеловались разок, а потом Гарри ушел скитаться по лесам, а Джинни нашла свою любовь. И теперь искала ее для Гарри.

Она почему-то вбила себе в голову, что идеальной парой для него будет Малфой. Каким образом ей пришла эта мысль, для Гарри осталось загадкой. После нескольких очень неловких и неприятных встреч Гарри убедился окончательно: Малфой никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не сможет его заинтересовать в этом самом плане. Даже если останется последним мужчиной на планете. Но Джинни упорно продолжала сводить их. Она приглашала Малфоя на все семейные праздники – и к общему удивлению, он являлся. Прямо в Нору, где со всех сторон на него веяло враждебностью: никто не забыл о старых грехах, уж точно не Джордж, который стал немного мизантропом после смерти брата.

Собственно, можно было понять, к чему все идет, но Гарри все равно узнал последним. Джинни не удалось убедить Малфоя, что он тоже гей, так что хорек самым подлым образом в нее влюбился. И Джинни, к своему стыду, ответила ему полной взаимностью.

После этого желание найти Гарри подходящую пару превратилось для Джинни в идею-фикс. В одну из бессонных, одиноких ночей Гарри дал слабину и позволил Джинни управлять его судьбой.

– Поклянись, что сделаешь все, что я скажу. А я гарантирую, что ты найдешь свою любовь к следующему Рождеству. Но для этого ты должен выполнять все мои указы, ясно?

Гарри поклялся. И вот к чему это привело.

***

– Что это?

– Пей, Гарри, здесь все это пьют!

– Но что это? – Гарри понюхал фужер.

– Что-то вроде шампанского.

– Не похоже на шампанское, – жидкость за тонким стеклом искрилась и сверкала, вспыхивая разноцветными блестками – они дрейфовали, словно крошки пенопласта в шарике со снегом. Было очень красиво – походило на жидкий космос. Только Гарри не был уверен, что хочет употребить это внутрь.

– Это изобрел наш маэстро, – агент махнула рукой куда-то в сторону, за спины людей в парадных мантиях. Все держали такие же фужеры. Кругом вообще все искрилось, звенело и вспыхивало так, что рябило в глазах. – Называется «Волшебная точка». Такая есть глубоко внутри у каждого мужчины.

Гарри вопросительно прижал руку к груди, и агент звонко рассмеялась.

– Простата, Гарри, про-ста-та.

В просторном зале была целая куча народу – и это называлось «закрытая вечеринка», призванная подбодрить Гарри перед началом второго тура. Основная публика уже занимала места на трибунах, а охотники готовились где-то в отдельном помещении. Гарри почти не нервничал. Его нарядили в очередной тесный костюм, черный и узкий, и заставили нацепить галстук – тоже черный и узкий, похожий на секундную стрелку. Не хватало только котелка, кокетливо сдвинутого на одну сторону. Впрочем, с головой тоже поработали: смазали волосы густым гелем, убрав челку со лба, а шрам хорошенько замаскировали. Оставили только очки, видимо, чтобы Гарри хоть кто-то узнал – потому что сам он в зеркале видел незнакомца.

Отделавшись от агента и послонявшись по залу, Гарри вылил коктейль в цветочный горшок – и конечно, обернувшись, напоролся на внимательный взгляд мыслесливщика. Они тут были повсюду и таскались за Гарри, не отступая ни на шаг. Агент советовала вести себя естественно и просто не обращать на них внимания. Легко сказать! Билл выяснил, сколько они выручают за одно воспоминание. Какие-то немыслимые суммы. Рон в шутку спросил:

– Ты будешь меня презирать, если я тоже свое воспоминание о шоу солью и продам? Просто, Гарри, я давно уже мечтаю построить свой дом… да и яхту купить.

Гермиона была настроена более серьезно.

– Уверена, что с этим можно что-то сделать. Гарри, они не имеют права ходить за тобой по пятам – а как же неприкосновенность личной жизни? Попроси своего агента, пусть с этим разберется.

Но Гарри не стал капризничать – в конце концов, о неприкосновенности личной жизни можно было позабыть в тот самый момент, как Джинни записала его на шоу.

И – кстати об этом – в толпе его разыскал один из помощников, подхватил под локоть.

– Пора идти.

Когда они были готовы начинать, вся толпа из роскошного особняка высыпала на трибуны. На этот раз сцена была сделана в виде королевского зала – ступеньки вели к одинокому трону, на который Гарри пришлось усесться. Он пожалел, что не выпил коктейль. Быть может, это помогло бы ему относиться ко всему происходящему с долей житейского веселья?

Внизу, на сцене, выстроились охотники. Гарри отыскал взглядом Снейпа. Он был удивлен, хотя и понимал, что Принц-полукровка будет на шоу. Казалось, после всей этой журналистской атаки Снейп одумается и откажется от участия.

Словно почувствовав взгляд, Снейп поднял голову и посмотрел на Гарри. Даже снизу вверх он умудрялся смотреть так, что не оставалось никаких сомнений в собственной ничтожности.

«Я исключу тебя сегодня, и ты мне все объяснишь», – мысленно пригрозил Гарри, а Снейп насмешливо вздернул бровь, словно прочитав его мысли.

– Одной из важных составляющих отношений является начальный период. Все мы его знаем, не так ли? Конфеты, букеты… ах, если бы это длилось вечно! Что может быть приятней, чем порадовать любимого человека? Если только ты умеешь угодить, знаешь, что затронет струны его души! – ведущий сделал паузу, и тишина была такой абсолютно, что Гарри услышал стук собственного сердца. – Сегодня мы увидим, что наши охотники приготовили для Гарри. Потому что это! Второй! Тур! БИТВЫ ЗААА СЕЕРДЦЕЕЕЕ!

Аплодисменты, свист, крики. Ведущий вытянул руку, заставляя зрителей утихомириться.

– И мы начнем с Пастуха из Дортмура.

Снова поднялся шум: Пастуха любили. Публика уже успела узнать о нем много нового из газет – журналисты специально отправились в Дортмур, чтобы выпытать подробности о нем у друзей и родных. Не говоря уже обо всех этих колдографиях в полный рост – они занимали добрую половину статей. Гарри никак не мог понять, что такой красавчик может хотеть от него. И почему он назвал себя пастухом? Вряд ли он этим занимается. Больше всего он был похож на прожигателя жизни, а вовсе не на фермера. Такие танцуют в клубах до рассвета и возвращаются на такси, потому что Ночной Рыцарь слишком трясется в пути.

Пастух вышел на середину зала, встал прямо перед Гарри, запрокинув к нему лицо. Расставил пошире ноги, словно кто-то собрался его толкать.

– Я сочинил для тебя песню, – его голос гулко разнесся по сцене. – Она называется Алый Король.

А потом он поднес к губам флейту и заиграл. И это было не виртуозно, но очень красиво и талантливо. Гарри зачаровано слушал: мелодия лилась гладко, время от времени повторяясь, словно петляя в звенящей тишине. Она была печальной и немного тревожной, но в то же время очень нежной. Гарри почувствовал, как щеки заливает румянец. Никто прежде не сочинял для него песен. Новый опыт.

Когда Пастух закончил играть, он еще стоял несколько секунд, замерев, с закрытыми глазами и поднесенной к губам флейтой. Потом зал разразился аплодисментами, и Гарри тоже хлопал. Пастух улыбнулся ему, коротко и открыто, а Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

Кукупидон держал в руках какой-то сверток. Гарри едва мог разглядеть издалека. Под пристальными взглядами публики он поднялся вверх по длинной лестнице, прямо к трону, на котором восседал Гарри. Вблизи парень выглядел старше. Гарри думал, что ему чуть больше двадцати, но теперь, пожалуй, дал бы тридцать.

– Привет, – пробормотал Гарри, наблюдая за приближением охотника. В руках у него был не сверток, как показалось вначале, а что-то вроде… кастрюльки? Завернутой в полотенце? Ну, это было необычно, уж точно.

Кукупидон хитро улыбнулся ему, присев на подлокотник кресла. Он быстро размотал полотенце, скомкал и бросил на пол. Потом снял крышку с кастрюли и заглянул внутрь. Глубоко вздохнул, впитывая аромат. Гарри последовал его примеру: пахло вкусно. Кукупидон позволил Гарри тоже заглянуть в кастрюльку – и все это молча. Там была паста. Полная кастрюля спагетти с густым зеленым соусом.

– Ты собираешься накормить меня? – спросил Гарри, а Кукупидон подмигнул, зачерпывая угощение длинной вилкой. Он умело намотал спагетти на зубчики и, придерживая снизу ладонь, чтобы не испачкать Гарри соусом, поднес вилку к его губам. Гарри послушно открыл рот.

Это было… изумительно. Ничего вкуснее Гарри в жизни не ел. Он замычал, широко распахнув глаза, и Кукупидон просиял. На секунду у Гарри мелькнула паническая мысль: а не скормили ли ему амортенцию? Потому что в этот момент парень показался ему гораздо привлекательней. Но может, все дело было в улыбке и в том, как сощурились сияющие черные глаза.

– Спасибо. Это потрясающе, – сказал Гарри. Кукупидон показал ему крышку от кастрюли, на которой было написано: «Итальянские блюда от матушки Луиджи! Лучшая кухня в городе!».

– Не очень-то честно, использовать матушкину стряпню, – укорил его Гарри шутливо. Кукупидон только поднял брови и легко сбежал с лестницы, оставив у его ног кастрюльку. Гарри облизал губы, смакуя последние крохи вкуса.

Юпитер легко взбежал по ступенькам и встал на одно колено перед Гарри, словно собрался делать предложение. На вытянутых руках он держал меч. В первую секунду Гарри решил, что перед ним меч Годрика Гриффиндора, но это была лишь искусно сделанная копия. Кто-то не пожалел времени и денег, чтобы в точности повторить узор на тяжелой широкой ручке. Узор, который Гарри запомнил ладонями.

– Это… – прошептал он одними губами, не отрывая взгляда от меча. Юпитер ждал, низко наклонив голову – светлая прядь выбилась из хвоста и упала на лицо, на выпуклый, высокий лоб. Гарри медленно протянул руки и принял подношение. Меч был тяжелым – не муляж, настоящее оружие. Внутри у Гарри все сжалось. Он больше не хотел воевать.

– Это лучше было подарить Невиллу, – с тихим смешком пробормотал он. Юпитер все еще стоял перед ним на коленях, не глядя, не двигаясь. – Спасибо, я… – Гарри прокашлялся. Он чувствовал себя неловко. Все на них смотрели. И меч неприятно оттягивал руки. Юпитер так низко наклонил голову, будто ждал, что Гарри снесет ее с плеч. – Это слишком дорогой подарок, – наконец, выдавил Гарри.

– Достойный героя, – ответил Юпитер. У него был на удивление нежный, мелодичный голос.

– Я не могу принять его…

– А я не возьму его обратно.

Поднявшись с колен, охотник отвернулся и спустился вниз, не оставляя Гарри выбора.

Шоколадный Мерзавец здорово удивил его, вытащив из кармана толстовки совенка.

– Его зовут Снитч, – сообщил парень, вкладывая Гарри в ладонь взъерошенный комок перьев. – Он еще мелкий, но вырастет в полноценного филина. Ты можешь обучить его всяким командам.

– Спасибо, – растерянно пробормотал Гарри, неловко прижав к себе птицу. Он-то боялся, что этот озабоченный тип подарит ему стриптиз. Или, на худой конец, плетку.

Мерзавец пожал плечами с самым независимым видом.

– Я развожу сов и других почтовых птиц. Обращайся, если что. В смысле, даже если с этим, – он взмахнул рукой, указывая на сцену, – ничего не получится.

– Ладно, – Гарри серьезно кивнул. Он не ожидал, что самый неприятный из претендентов окажется таким славным в личном общении.

Насчет Снейпа Гарри иллюзий не строил. Он сложил руки на груди, выжидающе глядя на бывшего профессора. Что тот сделает? Начнет читать стихи? Подарит ценное зелье? Начнет жонглировать банками, полными сушеных тараканов?

Снейп все равно умудрился удивить его.

– Принц-полукровка подготовил для Гарри танец, – объявил ведущий торжественно. Всю эту неделю слухи раздувались в газетах, и хотя про всех остальных претендентов публика знала немало, Снейп был центральной фигурой во всей этой истории. Конечно, устроители шоу хотели выжать из его участия все, что могли. Учитывая, что они по контракту не могли влиять на решение Гарри – не могли запретить Гарри исключить Принца-полукровку после первого же состязания. Теперь на сцену выползли тяжелые, сизые клубы магического тумана, а яркий луч света упал на Снейпа откуда-то сверху, словно его вдруг решили похитить пришельцы («было бы неплохо», – подумал Гарри нервозно). Танец? К этому он не был готов. Публика зашумела, и Гарри не мог понять, чего было больше в их голосах – ажиотажа или осуждения? Кто-то свистел, а кто-то вопил, и гулкий низкий рокот был за всем этим, как звук приливающих к берегу океанских волн.

Снейп оставался совершенно невозмутимым посреди всего этого. Желтый свет, падавший ему на макушку, только подчеркивал, насколько сальные у него волосы. Похоже, Снейп не позволил гримерам улучшить его внешность, прикоснуться к волосам или загримировать бледно-желтую кожу. Он только переодел свою учительскую мантию на что-то понарядней, из тяжелого черного бархата, хотя крой остался абсолютно прежним. С другой стороны, может, для представления было лучше оставить его именно таким Снейпом, каким его знали люди – некрасивым мрачным ублюдком? Тогда это словно сказка про красавицу и чудовище.

Гарри совсем не чувствовал себя красавицей. Он сидел на самом краешке огромного бутафорского трона, меч лежал у его ног, рядом с кастрюлькой спагетти. Немного успокаивало только сонное шевеление пушистого комка перьев. Гарри аккуратно держал совенка, хотя в полумраке ассистент подскочил поближе, чтобы забрать птицу за кулисы.

Как только крики зрителей немного стихли, зазвучала музыка. Гарри бы не взялся определить, что это была за мелодия – в ней сложно было угадать ритм, скорее, просто набор звуков, которые издавали разные музыкальные инструменты. Снейп картинно развел руками, широкие рукава его мантии взметнулись. Он зашагал по сцене, его движения были по-змеиному плавные и опасные. Резкий поворот, и полы мантии захлестнулись вокруг его ног, будто Снейп был смерчем в человеческом обличии. Он не выглядел привлекательным или грациозным, скорее – опасным. Гарри различил в мелодии пробивающийся стук барабанов, они звучали все громче и тревожней. Снейп выкинул вперед напряженную белую руку, сжимающую палочку, и на сцене появилось два фантомных силуэта. Вспышка, и еще две фигуры проявились в воздухе. Все они были безликими, серебристыми, напоминающими призраков. Фигуры окружили Снейпа. Тот сделал поворот, резко рассекая воздух палочкой, наклонился, и над головой его пронеслась ослепительная молния. Музыка ускорилась. Теперь Гарри различил концепт: фигуры нападали на Снейпа, точнее, пытались, но он был слишком стремительным для них. Шаг, другой, Снейп ускользал и атаковал, непрестанно двигался, из его палочки вырывались заклятья, один за другим, и Гарри не узнавал их – какая-то высшая магия, должно быть. Синие, алые, желтые вспышки, Снейп плодил фантомов и сам же уничтожал их, создавая смерчи, темные облака, пронзая их оранжевыми лучами, растворяя, развеивая по ветру. Теперь барабаны звучали очень громко, оглушительно, воинственно. Фантомы подбирались к ступенькам, ведущим к трону. Подбирались все ближе к Гарри, и хотя это было частью представления, Гарри пожалел, что не взял с собой на сцену палочку. В его костюме просто не было предусмотрено для нее места, а засовывать палочку в карман узких брюк Гарри бы не осмелился: его раз и навсегда отвадил от этой привычки Хмури, как-то раз поведав историю о маге, потерявшем по случайности одну ягодицу.

Фигуры двинулись к Гарри, протягивая призрачные конечности, барабаны зашлись в дробном залпе, предвещая развязку. Снейп вдруг издал глухое, низкое восклицание, и в тот же миг словно случился бесшумный взрыв: во все стороны от него разошелся ветер, смывая со сцены фантомов. Они растворились в ярком сиянии. Медленно дым расступился, и Гарри увидел Снейпа – тот прижался к сцене, сгорбившись, как для последнего хищного прыжка. Мантия разлилась вокруг него черным озером. Узкое лицо было предельно серьезным и сосредоточенным, только сбитое дыхание показывало, как неистово Снейп бился только что. Прядь волос прилипла ко лбу. Снейп вдруг вскинул взгляд и уставился Гарри прямо в глаза.

Музыка стихла.

От напряжения Гарри не мог даже пошевелиться. И все же он вздрогнул, когда внезапно раздался голос ведущего:

– Это было… эффектно.

Стоило ему разрушить звенящую тишину, как публика ожила. Они зашумели с такой силой, что Гарри поморщился. От всего этого свиста, и воплей, и смеха он вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно усталым. Снейп медленно выпрямился, расправляя складки мантии, и как ни в чем не бывало встал рядом с остальными претендентами, которые уже ждали своего часа на высокой трибуне.

– Гарри, что скажешь? Похоже, наши охотники действительно старались тебя поразить! – ведущий подбодрил зрителей, взмахнув руками, призывая хлопать еще громче. – Все они серьезно настроены бороться за твое сердце. Но только четверо из них получат такой шанс в следующем раунде!.. – так как от Гарри не требовалось отвечать, он только хмуро кивал. – Уже через несколько минут наш герой сделает своей выбор… и кому-то из охотников придется уйти домой ни с чем!.. – ведущий состроил забавную жалобную гримасу, публика рассмеялась, по залу прокатилось печальное «ооооооооооооох». – Но таковы правила любви. Таковы правила БИИИИИТВЫЫЫ ЗА СЕЕЕЕЕРДЦЕЕЕЕ!..

Гарри отправили за кулисы. Требовался небольшой тайм-аут, чтобы он мог принять решение, а устроители шоу – нагнести напряжение. Тем временем всех желающих развлекали музыканты, а проворные домовики разносили угощения на больших серебряных блюдах.

– Как ты, приятель?.. – сквозь толпу гримеров и ассистентов пробился Билл. Его крепкая ладонь сжала плечо Гарри. – Неплохая сова, верно?

– Чертов мерзавец, – процедил Гарри сквозь зубы, аккуратно передав совенка своему агенту. – Не представляю, что ему от меня нужно, но он не стыдится любых методов, – глупо было ожидать от Снейпа благородства или чего-то в этом роде.

– О чем ты говоришь? – Билл помог Гарри пробраться по тесному коридору мимо всех этих посторонних людей, уводя от суеты и шума. Они встали у стенки в дальнем закутке.

– Ты разве не видел его выступление? – яростно спросил Гарри. – Я про Снейпа. Видел, что устроил?

– Показал, что он сильный маг?

– Напомнил мне о долге жизни.

Гарри скривился, его подташнивало. Снейп ведь ясно дал понять, что защищал Гарри прежде от многих опасностей. Сражался за него, спасал его много раз. Пусть этот «танец» для посторонних людей выглядел как хвастовство магической силой, Гарри мигом прочитал послание.

– И что мне теперь делать? – жалобно спросил он у Билла. – Я просто не могу его вышвырнуть. Не в этот раз.

– Значит, вышвырнешь в следующий, – легкомысленно пожал плечами Уизли. – Даже если Снейп действительно хочет, чтобы ты вернул должок, он не может от тебя требовать победы. Это ведь просто в голове не укладывается – вы в роли «парочки», – Билл рассмеялся, словно речь шла о каких-то шутках, а вовсе не о судьбе Гарри. – Просто оставь его в этом раунде, а потом исключи. Вы ведь не обговаривали условия сделки, так что сможешь считать, будто выполнил его пожелание. – То ли в нем говорил юрист, то ли Гарри был не единственный, кому Шляпа предлагала альтернативный выбор факультета.

– Спасибо, – на душе немного полегчало, и Гарри улыбнулся приятелю. – Осталось только решить, кого сегодня вышвырнуть.

– Тут я тебе уже не советчик, – Билл оглянулся, будто его кто-то позвал. – Ладно, пора мне занимать свое место, а то потом туда не протолкнешься. Рон попросил оставить ему немного той еды из кастрюли… честно, приятель, у тебя был такой вид, будто ты на грани оргазма. Если не хочешь видеть свой экстаз в газетах, сделай что-нибудь с лицом. Контролируй его как-нибудь или что…

Гарри почувствовал, как его «неконтролируемое» лицо заливает краска.

– Да, постараюсь, – выдавил он пристыжено. «Дисциплинируй разум, контролируй эмоции» – если бы Гарри был в силах этот сделать, он бы давно уже так и поступил. Глубоко вдохнув и расправив плечи, Гарри заставил себя успокоиться.

«Интересно, а «охотники» волнуются?» – задумался он. Быть отвергнутым на глазах у всей магической Британии – приятного мало. Если подумать, шоу было довольно жестоким. Гарри сам прекрасно знал, что это такое – когда твои чувства приходятся не к месту. Он успокаивал себя только тем, что никто из охотников просто не способен испытывать к нему настоящую любовь. Невозможно влюбиться в человека, которого ты абсолютно не знаешь, или знаешь только по газетным статьям. Хотя, конечно, можно влюбиться в придуманный образ, как это случилось однажды с Джинни.

– Мне очень жаль, – пробормотал он, когда ведущий потребовал подойти и повесить венок из белых цветов на шею отвергнутому «охотнику». Было бы куда проще назвать издалека имя, но у игры были свои правила. Гарри нервно комкал цветок из мягких, неувядающих цветов, шагая к трибуне. Все в зале затаили дыхание, пока Гарри стоял перед пятеркой претендентов. Наконец, он протянул руки и повесил венок на шею Юпитеру. Для этого ему пришлось встать на цыпочки.

– Правда, извини, – сказал Гарри тихонько. Мужчина поглядел на него, горько поджав губы.

– Ты совершаешь ошибку, – так же тихо ответил он, а затем развернулся и ушел со сцены, печатая шаг, словно военный.

– Теперь осталось лишь четыре «охотника», – сообщил ведущий, подводя Гарри к краю сцены. Яркий свет ослеплял, в воздухе все еще пахло цветами. – Четыре человека, которые продолжат борьбу за сердце Самого Скромного Секс-Символа, за сердце ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРА.

«Я люблю тебя, Гарри» – закричал кто-то из толпы. Это был довольно истеричный выкрик, и Гарри невольно попятился, но ведущий крепко держал его за локоть.

– Улыбайся, – тихо велел он. Гарри оскалил зубы, как безумец. Все это ему чертовски надоело, и успокаивала только мысль, что теперь на целую неделю его оставят в покое, пока идет подготовка к следующему этапу.

– В течение следующей недели Гарри проведет четыре незабываемых дня со своими потенциальными женихами! Узнает их получше, и, как знать – может, его сердце подскажет нужный выбор? А с вами мы увидимся на следующем этапе БИТВЫЫЫЫ ЗА СЕРРРДЦЕ!

Гарри почувствовал, как улыбка намертво прилипает к его лицу.

***

– Все было просто восхитительно. Ты был восхитительным! И выглядел…

– Восхитительно, – оборвал Гарри своего назойливого агента. Девушка послала Гарри воздушный поцелуй.

– Подарки уже направили к тебе домой, не волнуйся, мы хорошенько их проверили – никаких «особых» заклинаний на них не висит, – добавила она, поправляя Гарри волосы, что было довольно бессмысленно теперь, после шоу. Гарри порадовался, что этим людям хватило ума принять меры предосторожности. – А теперь отправляйся домой и расслабься немного, наберись сил, отдохни перед следующим этапом, – велел ему агент серьезно. Возможно, потому что Гарри выглядел довольно несчастным и измученным.

– Да, я только переоденусь.

Свою огромную пеструю рубашку он оставил в гримерной, как и удобные брюки. Находится в этой сценической одежде было уже просто невозможно. К тому же Гарри не терпелось смыть гель со своих волос. У него было такое ощущение, будто его макнули головой в слизь флоббер-червей. Неужели Малфой мирится с этим чувством каждый день? Какая ужасная, наверное, доля.

Гримерная комната была маленькой и довольно тесной, несмотря на размах шоу и роскошь остальных помещений. Немного она напоминала родной чулан, и Гарри задумался, не было ли это своеобразным проявлением чувства юмора. Он расстегнул все крохотные пуговицы на рубашке и стянул ее, взялся за ремень, но дверь вдруг распахнулась.

– Эй! – сердито воскликнул Гарри, оборачиваясь, и вытаращил глаза. Снейп, держащийся за ручку двери, выглядел сконфуженным. Ровно одну секунду.

– Прошу прощения, – произнес он спокойным низким голосом. – Я думал, эта дверь ведет в уборную.

«Точно, а огромная табличка с моим именем его не смутила», – сердито подумал Гарри, прижимая рубашку к груди. Он вдруг понял, что прикрывается, как обнаженная девственница, и сердито отшвырнул рубашку в кресло, стоящее неподалеку.

– Не хочешь объяснить, что все это было? – спросил Гарри хмуро. Наконец-то он может поговорить со Снейпом с глазу на глаз и все выяснить.

– Очевидно, я собираюсь бороться за твое сердце, Поттер, – ухмыльнулся Снейп криво, сложив руки на груди. Нет, он абсолютно точно не собирался давать какие-либо пояснения. Если подумать, это напоминало особо сложные лабораторные на уроках зельеварения.

– У тебя ни малейшего шанса посмеяться надо мной, Снейп, – предостерег Гарри. – Скорее уж, ты себя выставляешь на посмешище.

– Какая трогательная забота о моей репутации, – голос Снейпа сочился ядом. – Тем не менее, не советую тебе делать опрометчивые выводы. Хотя именно этим ты всю жизнь и занимался…

– Всю жизнь я пытался спасти свою жалкую шкуру, а заодно и весь магический мир, – возразил Гарри. Он ненавидел припоминать это людям, но перед Снейпом не испытывал ни малейшей вины за позерство. Особенно когда Снейп с легкостью парировал:

– Какое совпадение, Поттер, ведь я тоже большую часть жизни пытался спасти твою жалкую шкуру, а заодно весь магический мир.

– Ну, значит, у нас хоть что-то общее, – фыркнул вдруг Гарри, почувствовав, как медленно отступает злость. Хотя появление Снейпа в этом шоу выбило его из колеи, с другой стороны он чувствовал смутное облегчение от мысли, что кто-то знакомый будет поблизости. И пусть для Гарри все это представление казалось сплошным унижением, Снейпу, который ненавидел быть предметом сплетен, это наверняка давалось тяжелее. Возможно, какое-то сочувствие промелькнуло во взгляде Гарри, потому что Снейп моментально ощетинился.

– Почему бы тебе хоть что-то не воспринять серьезно, Поттер! Несмотря на звездную пыль у тебя в голове, жизнь – не представление, а окружающие тебя люди не сплошь фанаты да влюбленные рыцари.

– Точно! Для старых ворчливых врагов место тоже останется, – Гарри взялся за ремень. – Можешь оставить меня одного? Я собираюсь переодеться.

Снейп вдруг сощурил глаза, окидывая Гарри взглядом, с ног до головы. Гарри ужасно смутился, сообразив, что Снейп попросту его разглядывает. Немедленно возникло желание снова надеть рубашку.

– Где твоя палочка? – вдруг ласково уточнил Снейп, и этот тон не предвещал ничего хорошего. – Что-то я не вижу, куда ее можно здесь спрятать.

– Есть много разных мест, – огрызнулся Гарри, красный до самых ушей. – Но вообще-то, она где-то здесь. В кармане моих домашних брюк. – Он вовсе не собирался отчитываться перед Снейпом, это вышло само собой. Снейп опустил лицо, занавесив его сальными прядками, и сделал глубокий медленный вдох.

– Ты редкостный идиот, Поттер, – все тем же вкрадчивым тоном сообщил он. – Я ума не приложу, как тебе удалось дожить до этого дня, но если ты продолжишь в том же духе…

– То как-нибудь справлюсь. Я прекрасно обхожусь без твоего участия, Снейп, и больше тебе ничего не должен.

– О чем это ты говоришь? – Снейп кинул быстрый взгляд на Гарри, поднял бровь.

– Сам знаешь, о чем. О твоем дурацком танце.

– У меня были свои причины показать его.

– А у меня есть свои причины вышвырнуть тебя в следующем раунде.

– Увидим, – Снейп вовсе не выглядел убежденным. Ухмылка снова скользнула по его тонким губам, прежде чем он вышел, прикрыв дверь. Гарри выдохнул. Он больше не боялся Снейпа, не испытывал к нему той страшной ненависти, как прежде, но все еще с трудом мог переносить его общество. Стоило Снейпу очутиться рядом, пусть даже для короткой беседы на приеме в Министерстве, или по воле случая, или по просьбе журналистов, как Гарри испытывал огромное напряжение. Просто видеть этого человека, просто разговаривать с ним было уже испытанием для нервов.

Закутавшись в свою уютную рубашку с маленькими вышитыми гномиками, Гарри плюхнулся на стул перед зеркалом. Может быть, Снейп прав, и люди вокруг – вовсе не сплошь фанаты да рыцари, однако вся гримерка Гарри была завалена подарками, цветами и письмами, перевязанными красивыми лентами. Гарри протянул руку и взял самую большую коробку, которая сразу бросалась в глаза. Она была продолговатой, тяжелой, обвязанной широкой шелковой тесьмой. «Гарри», – значилось в лаконичной алой открытке, заткнутой за ленту. Коробка была магически запечатана, но крышка открылась сразу, как только Гарри поддел ее пальцами.

Заглянув внутрь, Гарри издал приглушенный звук.

Внутри, на темном бархате, копошились уродливые, белесые личинки, опарыши вроде тех, что плодятся в трупах. Ими была наполнена вся коробка. Сверху торчала пропитанная слизью записка. «ТЫ НЕ ДОСТОИН ЛЮБВИ».

Гарри сглотнул, пережидая приступ тошноты. Он аккуратно закрыл коробку и отставил ее подальше. Руки мелко подрагивали, но в голове было на удивление ясно.

Что ж, возможно, Снейп и прав.


	3. Свидания - часть 1

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сидели на продавленном диване в гостиной Норы. Время было уже очень позднее, поэтому все старшие ушли спать. Проводить время только с двумя своими лучшими друзьями – это было именно то, чего хотел Гарри сегодня. Он вспоминал славные школьные вечера, когда им не нужно было спасать мир или строить свою катастрофическую, взрослую жизнь. Они просто болтали о том о сем, ругались по пустякам и переписывали конспекты.

– Я не могу больше есть, – заявил Гарри, откладывая в сторону початую упаковку мармеладных драконов. Рон ответил ему долгим солидарным стоном, развалившись на диване.

– Ай! Рон, убери свои вонючие ноги с моего плеча, – велела Гермиона, пихнув друга.

– Не такие уж они вонючие. Гарри, приятель, а ты разве не должен сейчас делать отжимания и все такое?

– С чего это? – фыркнул Гарри, поднимая очки на лоб, чтобы дать глазам отдохнуть. Ему было слишком лениво даже встать с дивана, так что он собирался заночевать прямо здесь.

– Приводить себя в форму перед шоу, балда. Ты ведь не хочешь ударить в грязь лицом, когда настанет время показать пресс?

– Что? – сон как рукой сняло. Гарри резко повернулся к другу. – Будет такой раунд?

– Не слушай его, конечно же, нет, – успокоила Гермиона, но без особой уверенности. Она, как и Гарри, ничего не знала о шоу «Битва за сердце» до недавнего времени. Но Молли была без ума от таких представлений, так что Рон был признан экспертом. Это позволяло ему подшучивать над Гарри и запугивать его как следует. – Никто не будет оценивать тебя по внешним качествам, – успокоила Гермиона, сжав колено Гарри, так, что он немедленно почувствовал себя жалким уродом. – А если они посмеют, это будет значить, что они просто бестолковые лицемеры, которые ставят привлекательность выше духовных качеств…

– Ну, ты ведь влюбилась в такого невероятного красавчика, как я, – возразил Рон с ухмылкой. – Вряд ли тебя покорил мой талант жонглера или квиддичная слава. Что поделать, это все роковая привлекательность Уизли.

Гермиона закатила глаза, но раздраженной не выглядела.

– Верно, ты выглядел слишком красивым в той своей девчачьей парадной мантии с рюшками.

– Она гармонирует с моими волосами.

Гарри и Гермиона рассмеялись. Затем Гермиона стала серьезной.

– Кстати, Гарри, тебе больше ничего не приходило… ну… подозрительного?

Гарри рассказал им про мерзкую посылку. Он просто не смог удержать это в секрете, но постарался преподнести все так, чтобы друзья не слишком беспокоились. В пересказе это и в самом деле звучало, как небольшая неприятность. У всех бывают недоброжелатели. По крайней мере, Гарри не слали угроз, пропитанных гноем бубонтера.

– Вообще-то, я еще не проверял почту, – уклончиво сказал Гарри, и Гермиона понимающе кивнула.

– Мы можем посмотреть вместе. Или я могу проверить все особыми чарами…

– Чары могут выявить только проклятья и сглаз, яды всякие, настоящую опасность, – возразил Рон мрачно. – Поэтому они и не обнаружили в той посылке ничего такого. В конечном счете, это же просто личинки.

– Я бы посмотрел на тебя, держащего в руках коробку пауков, – ворчливо огрызнулся Гарри, а Рон поморщился.

– Выкинь это из головы. Думаю, это была просто мерзкая выходка. Наверняка тот парень, Юпитер, решил тебе отомстить.

– Не думаю, что это он, – покачал головой Гарри. – Юпитер ведь не знал, что я выгоню именно его.

– Это было очевидно с самого начала! – воскликнул Рон, а Гарри удивленно взглянул на Гермиону, и та пожала плечами.

– Он тебе не слишком понравился, а ты не умеешь изображать симпатию.

– Честное слово, дружище, когда тебе их всех показали, у тебя было лицо, будто ты дерьма наелся. Почти как у Малфоя.

– Может, хватит критиковать мое лицо? – рассердился Гарри, уставившись на мармеладного дракона. Тот выбрался из пачки и теперь отважно карабкался по диванным холмам в сторону подлокотника. Гарри поставил ему преграду в виде подушки. – Оно у меня такое, какое есть, и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Я не собирался выгонять этого Юпитера, хоть был и не в восторге от него. Я дал всем равные шансы, просто… мне нужно было выбрать кого-нибудь.

– И ты оставил Снейпа, – добавил Рон услужливо. У них уже случился спор на эту тему. Рон считал, что Гарри должен был вышвырнуть Снейпа в первом же туре. «Танец – всего лишь танец, а если он ничего не сказал про долг жизни, ты не обязан был ему уступать».

– Я думаю, что тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Гарри, – Гермиона увела их от опасной темы. – Это просто обратная сторона известности. Всегда найдутся странные люди, которым нравится распихивать жуков по коробкам. Просто смотри в оба и будь осторожен, ладно?

– И подумай, кому ты мог насолить, чтобы получить такой подарочек, – добавил Рон.

– Может быть, это Снейп мне отправил? – предположил Гарри. Гермиона и Рон уставились на него. А потом расхохотались.

***

C утра пораньше к Гарри прилетела встопорщенная маленькая сова. «Почему у тебя закрыт камин??!», – было нацарапано на душистом клочке бумаги. И даже без подписи. Гарри пару секунд разглядывал послание, сонно почесывая живот. Затем побрел к камину. Довольно глупо вот так открывать камин незнакомцу, но вряд ли коварный убийца станет писать записки на лиловой бумаге в цветочек. Гарри пробормотал заклинание, снимающее защитные чары, и подождал. Ничего. Он сунул голову в камин, и тут же на него свалилась его девица-агент. Она вылетела из камина, как пробка из бутылки! Гарри, оглушенный ударом (кажется, она угодила сапогом ему в лоб), повалился на ковер.

– Ауч, – сказал он жалобно.

В его гостиную один за другим выпрыгивали разные незнакомые люди. Волшебники в неприметных, рабочих темно-синих мантиях, небритые и суетливые, они не обращали на Гарри ни малейшего внимания. Часть из них сразу разбрелась по комнате, развешивая тут и там какие-то серебристые штуки. Другие принялись скатывать пыльные гобелены со стен, двигать диван и расчищать журнальный столик. Агент поправила сапоги и склонилась над Гарри.

– Душа моя, ты в порядке? – ласково пропела она. – Мне кажется, у тебя очки треснули, – один взмах палочки это исправил. Гарри ошалело глядел на развернувшуюся в его гостиной деятельность.

– Что происходит? – сипло прокаркал он.

– А то, что мы все утро ждем, пока ты соизволишь проснуться! К тебе не подобраться – ни с парадного входа, ни с заднего, ни через камин. Даже моя сова едва нашла это твое холостяцкое гнездышко. Разве можно жить таким затворником? – укорила его девушка, уперев кулаки в бедра. Гарри подумал, что пора бы запомнить ее имя. Что-то, связанное с цветами – не то Роза, не то Гортензия.

– Сейчас у тебя по-быстренькому возьмут интервью, а потом ты отправишься в Дортмур.

– Что? Сегодня? – Гарри застонал, скорчившись на ковре, и тут же рядом сверкнула вспышка колдокамеры. – Не нужно меня снимать! И разве мы договаривались об интервью?

– Не говори ерунды, – его агент говорила в точности как Молли Уизли. – Это просто небольшая беседа под запись, не о чем тут волноваться. Мы ведь не можем привезти всех зрителей в Дортмур, надо скрасить им ожидание хоть чем-то!

Гарри был вполне уверен, что в его договоре с организаторами шоу не было ни слова об интервью. Он мечтал, чтобы рядом оказался Билл и все уладил. Но вопить «я не скажу ни слова без моего адвоката» было уж как-то слишком. Так что Гарри поднялся на ноги и послушно поплелся в ванную, приводить себя в порядок. Он плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой, намочил волосы в попытке их хоть немного пригладить, а затем взглянул на свое отражение.

– Ты выглядишь несчастной развалиной, Гарри Поттер, – сказал он себе.

– Да не, нормально, – возразило зеркало. – Сойдет.

Подготовка к интервью заняла несколько часов. Все потому, что Гарри хотели склодографировать за обеденным столом, в саду, на балконе, у камина с кочергой, будто он какой-то лорд, в домашней атмосфере, словно он только что проснулся (Гарри отказался залезать обратно в постель). «Очаровательно!» – приговаривал агент на каждую гримасу, каждое движение Гарри. Наконец, ему надоело позировать. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь в жизни произнесет подобное, но вскоре взмолился:

– Пожалуйста, можем мы перейти к интервью?

Он уселся на диван перед камином, потому что там уже оборудовали местечко. Серебристые чары витали под потолком, как волшебный туман. Гибкие серебряные змеи, похожие на космических пришельцев, извивались на гардинах.

– Это для записи на радио, – пояснил широкоплечий волшебник в просторной мантии. – Мы собираемся выпустить тебя в эфир, но не волнуйся, запись пройдет редактуру.

«Ну конечно, а то еще ляпну что-нибудь…», – мрачно подумал Гарри. Сразу после победы его одолевали с просьбами об интервью. Гарри не умел правильно подбирать слова и временами звучал двусмысленно, а порой даже возникали скандалы на пустом месте. Определенно, ему не хватало хорошего учителя, который бы помог ему общаться с репортерами. К счастью, скоро Гарри нашел лучшее решение проблемы: твердить, как попугай, «без комментариев».

Он с любопытством оглядел ползучие приспособления: стало ясно, откуда растут ноги у «удлинителей ушей» Уизли.

– Несколько десятков журналов прислали нам список вопросов, и мы выбрали те, которые показались самыми интересными, – сообщила женщина с короткими алыми волосами. Она ничуть не походила на Риту Скиттер, но старательно подражала ее стилю. Видимо, ей выпала высокая честь проводить интервью. Она подвинула старое кресло на гнутых ножках поближе к дивану, уселась, расправив подол парадной мантии. – Постарайся отвечать честно и подробно, Гарри, нашим читателям и слушателям очень интересно узнать, какой же ты на самом деле.

Гарри мрачно пожал плечами. Он не был уверен, что хочет рассказывать всем подряд, какой он на самом деле. Самому бы понять.

– И главное, Гарри, ни о чем не переживай. Чувствуй себя как дома, – широко улыбнулась дама.

Затем последовали вопросы. Ни одного из тех, что звучали обычно – чувствует ли он себя героем, насколько велик его магический резерв, сможет ли он снова сразиться с мировым злом, если придется, и все такое. Нет, ни единого из этих вопросов Гарри не услышал.

– Как давно ты осознал свою сексуальность?

Гарри мигал двумя глазами, как сова на электрическом проводе. Он был уверен, что англичане о подобных вещах не говорят.

– Мою… эээ…

– Первый эротический сон, быть может? Смутное влечение, внезапные фантазии о своих одноклассниках? – подсказывала дама-журналист.

– Обычно мне снился Волдеморт и смерть моих друзей, это сложно назвать эротическими снами, – проскрежетал Гарри, стащив очки с носа, чтобы протереть их подолом футболки. – Я не… не слишком много думал о сексе, когда учился в школе.

Мерлин, да он поцеловался-то впервые на четвертом курсе! И это было не слишком возбуждающее переживание.

– То есть твоя чувственность пробудилась достаточно поздно? – задумчиво кивнула дама. Гарри растерянно пожал плечами.

– Да, она… эээ… пробудилась, наверное.

– Тебе всегда нравились представители твоего пола, или было время поиска? Когда-то ходили слухи о твоем романе с Гермионой Грейнджер, а потом еще и новости о помолвке с Джинни Уизли, – сверившись с блокнотом, уточнила журналистка. – Ты водил их за нос, или действительно был влюблен?

– Я никого не водил за нос, – сердито буркнул Гарри. – И я правда не хочу обсуждать это. Джинни и Гермиона – мои друзья, больше ничего. Я не хочу, чтобы вы писали о них или обсуждали это по радио, – добавил он, метнув предупреждающий взгляд на мужчину, который водил палочкой над серебристой змеей. – Серьезно.

– Как скажешь, но у людей останутся вопросы. Многие наши читатели считают, что твое заявление о гомосексуальности – только прикрытие для романа с подругой детства, Гермионой.

– Какое еще заявление?!

– Брось, Гарри, этот звучало немного ненатурально. Многие ведьмы, которые пристально следили за твоей личной жизнью в течении последних лет, уверены…

– Не было у меня никакой личной жизни! – это звучало жалко, но, тем не менее, достаточно правдиво. – Я только и делал, что занимался всякими важными делами, а потом оказался в одиночестве, и вот теперь выступаю на дурацком шоу, чтобы найти себе парня. – Смутившись, Гарри почесал в затылке. – Простите. Забудьте, что я сказал «дурацкое», – он рискнул взглянуть на своего агента, но та ободряюще улыбнулась, будто Гарри делал все правильно. Она всегда так улыбалась, впрочем. – В общем, никаких тайных романов у меня нет, тем более с Гермионой.

В камине вдруг вспыхнуло зеленое пламя, и Гермиона высунула голову.

– Гарри, где ты вообще пропадаешь? Забыл, что у нас сегодня… ой, – она округлила глаза, глядя на собравшихся в гостиной людей. – Я не вовремя?

Черт возьми! У Гарри совсем вылетело из головы, что он обещал Гермионе пройтись сегодня по Косому переулку в поисках какого-то там артефакта. Они договаривались встретиться в полдень в Трех Метлах, должно быть, Гермиона прождала его не меньше часа. И конечно, камин был настроен так, чтобы лучшие друзья Гарри всегда могли попасть к нему домой.

– Прости, я забыл, – выпалил он, подскочив к камину и помогая Гермионе выбраться в гостиную.

– Я уже вижу, ты занят. Зайду в другой раз…

– Нет! Пожалуйста, не бросай меня, – прошептал Гарри, стиснув ее руку. – Они спрашивают про мою сексуальность.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

– Чем я могу тут помочь? И мне действительно нужно раздобыть тот артефакт, пока лавки не закрылись. Давай же, Гарри, ты уже взрослый мальчик.

Гарри состроил самую жалобную гримасу.

– Ох… – Гермиона присела на диван, под взглядами журналистов, ассистентов и прочих. – Если вы не против, я просто посижу здесь. Не буду мешать.

Гарри надеялся, что присутствие подруги поможет ему собраться с мыслями и хоть как-то контролировать то, что он говорит. Дальнейшие вопросы были все такими же смущающими и откровенными.

– Расскажи про свою первую любовь! – потребовала журналистка, имея вид одновременно хищный и мечтательный. Гарри стиснул ладони между коленей.

– Вообще-то, у меня ее еще не было, – он до недавнего времени и сам не осознавал, что не любил никогда и никого безумно, страстно или глубоко. Одно дело – быть увлеченным Чжоу, когда тебе четырнадцать и все девчонки кажутся симпатичными. И другое – любить, как… ну, как показывают в кино.

– Как ты считаешь, есть ли шансы у кого-нибудь из охотников? Я хочу сказать – стать твоим первым серьезным чувством?

– Все возможно, – Гарри натянуто улыбнулся. На самом деле он хотел сказать: нет. Вот уж вряд ли.

– Есть ли у тебя уже фавориты?

«Я даже имен их не знаю», – Гарри прикусил язык. Пока все с жадным вниманием ждали его ответ, он сделал вид, что размышляет над вопросом.

– Сложно сказать, – наконец, обронил он, и журналистка разочарованно выдохнула. – У каждого из них есть свои достоинства.

– Мерзавец довольно симпатичный, не находишь?

Гарри улыбнулся.

– Его сова просто класс. Мы подружились, – на самом деле Гарри отдал совенка Тедди и Андромеде, потому что их филин был уже слишком старым, чтобы доставлять письма на дальние расстояния, а Гарри рассчитывал получать послания от крестника с забавными рисунками и каракулями, куда бы ни забросила жизнь.

– А что насчет остальных? У вас с Принцем-полукровкой долгая история, не правда ли?

Ох, нет. Гарри ждал и боялся этого вопроса. Гермиона подпихнула его локтем, когда пауза затянулась.

– Не назвал бы это историей.

– Вы ненавидели друг друга долгие годы, а теперь он сражается за твое сердце!

– Вот это сюрприз, верно? – жалко рассмеялся Гарри. Он понятия не имел, откуда всем журналистам известно про их взаимоотношения со Снейпом; хотя любой из его бывших одноклассников мог бы поведать, насколько Гарри с профессором не ладили.

– Как ты считаешь, он уже в школьные годы скрывал свои истинные чувства, или его любовь пробудилась, когда он увидел тебя в бою?

– Почему бы вам не спросить у Снейпа? – буркнул Гарри, почувствовав, как щеки залило жаром.

– Потому что старый хрыч оградил свой дом агрессивными щитами, – подал внезапно голос один из волшебников, что присматривал за чарами записи. – И все, кто хочет с ним пообщаться, рискуют лишиться ноги или руки…

Гарри поймал себя на том, что прикидывает, сможет ли он установить подобные щиты вокруг своего дома.

– Что ты планируешь делать, когда один из претендентов победит? – спросила журналистка, и Гарри уставился на свои ботинки. Он старался не загадывать так далеко, хотя понимал, что однажды он останется один на один с незнакомцем, и после всей этой нелепой шумихи он будет должен незнакомцу… что? Свидание? Секс? Сердце?..

Словно можно выиграть чье-то сердце, станцевав, пригласив домой и показав пресс.

«Ты не достоин любви», – вспомнилась вдруг жестокая надпись. Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на Гермиону, та мягко улыбнулась ему.

– Думаю, я буду жить по-прежнему, – сказал он медленно. – Встречаться с друзьями, искать работу, путешествовать. Если рядом со мной будет кто-то… близкий… я буду очень счастлив. Вот и все, – закончил он тихо, и тут же ослепительно сверкнула вспышка колдокамеры. Гарри сердито уставился на журналистку, но та уже прятала камеру в огромный саквояж.

– Спасибо за ответы, Гарри, – заявила она, захлопнув блокнот. – Это интервью будет переведено на пять языков, люди со всего света желают тебе обрести настоящую любовь.

– Вы это серьезно? – в голове не укладывалось. Его знает кто-то за пределами магической Британии?..

– Ты стал действительно популярен, – заговорщически шепнула журналистка. – У шоу небывалые рейтинги, такого не бывало за всю его историю. И голубых парочек не бывало тоже, хочу тебе сказать.

– То есть его прославило не то, что он спас весь мир от ужасного зла, – уточнила Гермиона сухо, – а то, что он гей и ищет свою любовь с помощью дурацких конкурсов?

– Любовь и одиночество – темы, близкие каждому, – многозначительно сообщила журналистка. – А ужасное зло читателям быстро надоедает. – С этими словами она двинулась к камину, прижимая к себе саквояж с блокнотом и камерой, как самое ценное в жизни. – Чао! – облачко дымолетного порошка осыпалось на паркет у камина.

Агент ударила ладонями по спинке дивана за спиной у Гарри, заставив его вздрогнуть.

– Следующая остановка – Дартмур!

***

Весь день Гарри не покидало чувство неловкости. Ему было неловко есть за общим столом, рядом с родными и друзьями Пастуха – будто бы все жители Дартмура собрались, чтобы поглазеть на знаменитость; было неловко от мысли, что родители Пастуха из Дартмура готовы принять его в семью. Можно подумать, это совершенно нормально – встречаться с кем-то, кого ты едва ли знаешь, поставить крест на продолжении рода и всяком таком. Гарри всегда считал, что в маленьких городках и в больших семьях относятся щепетильно к таким вещам.

Сначала, конечно, он выдержал обязательную экскурсию. Пастух действительно жил и работал на ферме, хоть и выглядел, как столичный пижон. Его загар – вовсе не чары гламора и не маггловские хитроумные спреи, это работа солнца и ветра; его мускулы на руках и спине – результат тяжелого ежедневного труда.

– Здесь мы храним сено, – сказал Пастух, открывая широкие, занозистые двери; в прохладе и сумраке высились сухие стога, туго перетянутые веревками. Под балками огромного сеновала что-то шуршало и хлопало. – Птицы, – пояснил Пастух, когда Гарри запрокинул голову. – Совам здесь больше нравится, чем в совятне – там слишком жарко, потому что рядом проходит печная труба. Дом проектировал дядюшка Эд, он так себе архитектор.

– Сколько у тебя родни? – спросил Гарри, разглядывая рисунки на деревянных стропилах. Пастух рассмеялся.

– Больше, чем требуется. Здесь все друг другу кем-нибудь приходятся. Это мы с моей сестренкой портили имущество, – он указал на вырезанные ножом узоры. Похожие на первобытные рисунки кривоногие человечки и круглые быки с крохотными рожками.

– Я никогда раньше не бывал на ферме, – признался Гарри. Ему нравилось здесь. Какая-то особенная тишина и спокойствие были разлиты в воздухе, несмотря на все это шуршание, мычание, хрюканье и гул трактора вдали. Казалось удивительным, что люди живут здесь и каждое утро с рассветом кормят кур, занимаются дойкой, тычут вилами в стога, как на картинках детских книг. Такая идиллия. Они проводят в делах и заботах целый день, чтобы вечером сесть за длинным столом на террасе, разрезать пирог и выпить чаю. Один день похож на другой, и так медленно, плавно катится колесо времени, проходит их жизнь. Наверное, Пастуху захотелось большего. В какой-то момент он решил, что этого недостаточно.

– Пойдем, я покажу тебе озеро.

Они выскользнули в вечернюю мглу. Рано стемнело, и пришлось бы пробираться меж деревьев на ощупь, если бы воздух не подсвечивали огоньки люмоса. Как светлячки, они мерцали тут и там – у Гарри было много провожатых. За целый день он научился не обращать на них внимания, так было велено агентом. «Мыслесливщики должны все время находиться неподалеку, но ты представь, будто их здесь нет», – сказала она, провожая его к воротам фермы. – «Эти ребята умеют быть незаметными». Удивительно, но так оно и было. Безликие волшебники в серых мантиях неотступно следовали за Гарри и Пастухом всюду, куда бы те не пошли, не приближались вплотную, но находились на расстоянии пары шагов, чтобы слышать каждое слово. Где-то неподалеку маячил маленький толстый маг с колдокамерой, беспрерывно снимая – колдографий хватило бы уже на целую книгу. Гарри надеялся, что их тщательно отберут, забраковав те, где Гарри уворачивается от копыт старой кобылы, к которой подошел с хвоста, или те, где Гарри наступает в огромную кучу навоза, или те, где Гарри с придурковатым видом принимает в дар тяжелую подкову «на счастье». С наступлением темноты фотограф испарился, так что теперь Гарри было проще представить, что он с Пастухом наедине.

Хотя им никто не мешал общаться, Гарри просто не знал, что сказать. Каждая реплика давалась с трудом, приходилось попотеть, чтобы придумать подходящий вопрос, а ответы были Гарри не особо интересны. Пастух тоже оказался молчаливым малым, а может, был смущен не меньше, чем Гарри. К вечеру Гарри чувствовал себя измотанным.

«На кой я тебе сдался?» – вот что Гарри хотел бы спросить на самом деле. «Как это вышло, что ты решил бороться за мое сердце?».

– Здесь я проводил много времени, когда был подростком, – сказал Пастух, отодвигая низкие ветки, чтобы Гарри мог выйти к берегу озера. Вода была гладкой и почти зеркальной, непроницаемо-черного цвета. В ней отражались звезды и узкий месяц.

– Красиво, – выдохнул Гарри, опускаясь на широкий камень. – Отличное место, чтобы подумать.

– Обычно здесь я страдал от несчастной любви, – фыркнул Пастух, уперев руки в бока. Он глядел на воду, а Гарри кинул взгляд на его профиль, резной, как на монете. Все-таки этот парень был ужасно красивым. Сложно представить, что его кто-то отвергал.

– Ты часто влюбляешься? – спросил Гарри. Пастух покачал головой.

– Не так уж часто. Но всегда в неподходящих людей.

Гарри хотел бы спросить все напрямую: «любишь ли ты только парней?», «на что это похоже?», «ты уже занимался сексом?», «кто был твоей первой любовью?», но не хотел уподобляться журналистам. Поэтому держал рот на замке и только поглаживал ладонью шершавую поверхность камня. Цикады стрекотали в лесу, плеснулась рыба на глубине озера, потревожив гладь.

– Даже представить не мог, что меня выберут, – сказал Пастух, повернувшись к Гарри. Он спрятал руки в карманах своих узких, по-модному вытертых джинсов. – Для шоу. Я ведь это все ради шутки затеял, а оказалось вдруг… сюда столько писем приходит теперь каждый день! Твои фанаты и… я, кажется, обзавелся парочкой своих, – смущенно добавил он. Гарри склонил голову, позволив челке упасть на лицо.

– Привыкай к славе.

– Есть у меня хоть какой-то шанс?

Гарри пожал плечами, ощупывая камень.

– Я давно мечтал перебраться в Лондон, – Пастух сел на землю, вытянув длинные ноги. Принялся дергать травинки. – Наверное, так и сделаю, чем бы вся эта история ни закончилась. Все время такое чувство, знаешь, будто где-то совсем рядом настоящая жизнь, а я все пропускаю. С тобой такое бывало?

– Каждый день, – усмехнулся Гарри. Пастух тихо рассмеялся. Это был очень приятный звук, от которого у Гарри мурашки поползли по спине. – Хотя я рад хоть какой-то жизни. Долгое время я думал, что не доживу до двадцати.

– Когда была война, мы… знаешь, читали газеты и все такое, – Пастух выдернул две травинки и принялся их связывать друг с другом. – Но ведь в газетах вечно пишут про всякие ужасы, и никто не принимал всерьез. У нас свои заботы были. Это уж потом, когда люди стали погибать… и мы ждали в страхе, когда это дойдет до наших мест, когда война нас коснется… я думал о тебе.

Гарри сглотнул. Ему было не по себе все это слушать. К тому же, он замерз.

– Представлял, что бы сделал на твоем месте. Представлял тебя… в бою. Ты был таким маленьким на колдографиях.

– Это все ракурс, – быстро отозвался Гарри. Он действительно на всех газетных снимках выходил щуплым подростком. Предпочитал думать, что это из-за его роста или дурацких очков, или волос, или слишком большой одежды, или… в любом случае, не такой уж он и маленький.

– Мне хотелось бы оказаться там рядом с тобой. Плечом к плечу, – произнес тихо Пастух.

– Я… спасибо, – Гарри откашлялся. Он снял очки, чтобы протереть их, а когда вернул на нос, оказалось, что Пастух совсем рядом, сидит у камня, глядя на Гарри. В сумраке его глаза блестели, а лунный свет оставлял на лице полосы. Гарри почувствовал, как сердце колотится, словно ненормальное. Он оцепенел, когда Пастух приподнялся на коленях, мягко касаясь его лица. Их губы были в дюйме друг от друга, когда из кустов вдруг с треском и шелестом вывалился один из мыслесливщиков.

– Простите! – хрипло гаркнул он, впившись пристальным взглядом в Гарри. Тот вскочил на ноги, сбитый с толку.

– Я думаю, нам пора возвращаться, – сказал он, тяжело дыша. Пастух грациозно поднялся на ноги, двумя движениями отряхнул джинсы.

– Следуй за мной, – велел он, взмахнув палочкой и наколдовав сияющее желтое пламя.

Когда пришло время прощаться, пожилая волшебница в синем шиньоне вручила Гарри корзину с крохотными тыковками.

– Это наша гордость, лучший сорт, – заявила она. – Светлячковая тыква, – плоды действительно слабо светились. – Из нее выходит превосходный сок.

– Спасибо, – от души поблагодарил Гарри. Старушка подхватила его под локоть и отвела в сторону, подальше от других родственников, что выстроились, как на парад, провожать героя.

– Не обижай нашего мальчика, ладно? – попросила она серьезно. – Я помню его с ранних лет, он всегда был добрым и открытым, но нахлебался слишком много горя. Ферма его сгорела, когда он еще в колыбели лежал, и бедняга остался один на этом свете. И хоть мы для него как семья, он все еще ищет кого-то, кто бы смог его попросту полюбить. Обещай, что дашь ему шанс, Гарри. Обещай, что постараешься. Ты ведь знаешь, что это такое.

– Да, мэм, – выдавил Гарри. Едва старушка отпустила его, наскоро попрощался со всеми и аппарировал. Ему было плевать, что это выглядело невежливо. Он просто хотел побыть один немного.

Корзину с тыквами оставил у подножия лестницы, а сам завалился в постель, и полночи не мог уснуть, таращась в стенку – на ней отражались оконные квадраты, потоки воды текли по стеклам снаружи, громыхала молния.

***

Участие во всем этом безобразии, по крайней мере, давало Гарри одно несомненное преимущество: жить стало немного интересней. Прежде из развлечений Гарри практиковал разве что игру в квиддич по субботам с юниорской командой "Перышки", спонтанные и довольно бессмысленные путешествия в разные точки Соединенного Королевства, посиделки с друзьями в Кабаньей Башке и визиты вежливости к Андромеде.

Но перед Андромедой Гарри робел, а младенцы никогда не были его сильной стороной – Тедди приводил его в ужас своей хрупкостью, Гарри не решался взять его на руки или поиграть с крестником, он решил, что время еще не пришло: вот когда Тедди вступит в летный возраст...

"Перышки" были довольно неудачливой командой, которая раз или два выезжала на соревнования, но всегда проигрывала. Гарри летал с ними, потому что эти ребята ему нравились, а поле у них было просторным, но иногда Гарри скучал по настоящей игре, по крутому соперничеству. В такие моменты Гарри вспоминал школьные матчи и думал, что даже Малфой был не так плох.

Путешествовать Гарри стал после своего двадцать первого дня рождения, когда получил официальное разрешение на использование порт-ключей для дальних и ближних расстояний. Он повидал луга Уэльса, попал под кошмарнейший ливень в Дублине, напился вдрызг на севере Шотландии.

Что касается посиделок с друзьями – конечно, Гарри всегда был рад видеть Рона с Гермионой, Луну и Невилла, и, конечно, Джинни, но после таких встреч всегда оставался осадок, легкое сожаление или даже зависть. У всех была своя жизнь, какие-то важные перемены, и только он будто застыл в каком-то странном, переходном состоянии.

Гарри был одинок (как уже стало известно всей магической Британии и кое-где за ее пределами). Он нигде не работал. Гарри с треском провалил вступительные экзамены в Аврорскую Академию (как и предсказывала Амбридж когда-то), и это стало тяжелым ударом для него. Особенно учитывая, что Рон умудрился поступить. Мадам Хуч звала Гарри на должность ассистента тренера в Хогвартсе, но Гермиона сказала: нельзя вечно цепляться за Хогвартс, когда-то придется вырасти и вступить во взрослую жизнь. Так что Гарри вступил, и валялся на диване в доме на Гриммо, как взрослый мужчина. Он предавался жалости к себе, но не слишком сильно.

Теперь, по крайней мере, ему было куда отправиться погожим вечером.

Гарри уже успел понять, что Кукупидон работает в месте под названием "У матушки Луиджи", и там готовят вкуснейшую пасту. Так что Гарри рассчитывал на сытный ужин. Он получил записку с указанием аппартационных координат, и следом пришло письмо от агента: "мои ребята будут ждать тебя на месте, но мешать вам не станут. Просто не обращай на них внимания, веди себя естественно". "Легко сказать", – ворчливо подумал Гарри. Если мыслесливщики снова станут падать на него из кустов, будет довольно сложно их не замечать.

Он потратил какое-то время, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Выбрал рубашку посвежей, расчесал волосы и улыбнулся себе в зеркале.

– Да ты совсем отчаялся, верно? – тихо спросил Гарри у своего отражения. Это даже не свидание. Не то, что у нормальных людей считается свиданием, по крайней мере. Но когда это он был нормальным?

"Выше нос", – подбодрило зеркало, и Гарри подмигнул себе. Поднял палочку и аппарировал.

Кукупидон назначил встречу в оживленном магическом квартале. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Гарри понял, что магический Лондон не ограничивается Косой аллеей. До сих пор он открывал для себя новые места на карте. Здесь он прежде бывал: это был "маленький китай", где обитали в основном маги, знавшие толк в магии стихий. Можно было встретить волшебников с тонкими, длинными бородами, в которые были вплетены колокольчики. Волшебницы в длинных шелковых мантиях, расписанных цветочным узором. Маленькие дома по обеим сторонам тротуара были украшены золотыми драконами, которые указывали всем заплутавшим направление или просто зазывали заглянуть в лавку, ресторан или театр. На улице, прямо на миниатюрных самодельных прилавках лежали экзотические лакомства вроде сушеных тритонов и цветочного мармелада. Рядом продавались костяные сандалии, волшебные веера, которые меняли погоду вокруг обладателя, защитные амулеты и особые приправы, которые можно было использовать как для кулинарии, так и для высшего зельеварения.

У Гарри моментально закружилась голова от всего этого шума, пестроты, запахов. Он застыл на месте, моргая, и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда кто-то осторожно тронул его за плечо. Стоило обернуться, как Гарри увидел Кукупидона. Тот улыбнулся широко, во весь рот, и Гарри тоже невольно расплылся в улыбке.

– Привет, – сказал он, запуская руку в волосы. Кукупидон кивнул. Он двинулся вниз по улице, оглянувшись на Гарри, и тот поспешил следом. Они шли мимо торговцев и лавок предсказателей, мимо фруктовых рядов и больших рекламных вывесок, не говоря ни слова. Время от времени Кукупидон бросал на Гарри быстрые взгляды и снова улыбался, так широко, что это походило на оскал. Через пару минут это уже стало нервировать. Гарри невольно задумался, нет ли у него на лице зубной пасты или еще чего.

– Мы ведь идем в твой ресторан?

Кукупидон кивнул.

– Я думал, это что-то итальянское. Странно, что вы располагаетесь в китайском квартале.  
Кукупидон махнул рукой, и в воздухе перед Гарри возникли фантомные буквы. "Аренда дешевле", гласила надпись, постепенно растворяясь в воздухе. "Ого", – подумал Гарри, впечатленный таким проявлением невербальной магии. Чтобы так непринужденно использовать чары, нужно быть сильным волшебником.

– Ты совсем не говоришь? – догадался он. Кукупидон развел руками. – Ясно, – пробормотал Гарри, тут же ощутив весь груз ответственности. Когда они встретились с Пастухом из Дортмура, Гарри позволил ему и окружающим болтать, а сам больше посматривал по сторонам или разглядывал невероятно идеальное тело своего «охотника». А теперь ему придется вести беседу за двоих. К тому же, как можно узнать человека, не поговорив с ним по душам? Вряд ли Кукупидон часто использует эти свои надписи. По крайней мере, следующие полквартала они прошли в гнетущем молчании.

Наконец, Кукупидон остановился у двухэтажного, низенького дома, стиснутого с двух сторон китайскими лавочками. Стены были покрашены в жизнерадостный мятный цвет, окна украшены старыми деревянными ставнями, а над створчатой дверью качалась вывеска: «У матушки Луиджи – лучшие итальянские блюда в городе!». Несколько столиков были выставлены на огороженную площадку перед домом, но за ними никто не сидел. Проходя мимо, Кукупидон смахнул в ладонь с одного из столов крошки.

Он распахнул дверь и широким жестом пригласил Гарри внутрь. Вслед за ними в дом ввалилось трое мыслесливщиков – только теперь Гарри понял, что эти маги шли за ними все это время. Снейп прав – он на самом деле ужасно безалаберный мальчишка, далекий от бдительности. Пожав плечами, Гарри огляделся.

Они были в просторной кухне. Очевидно, здесь были использованы чары расширения пространства, потому что в доме не хватило бы места для подобной кухни – а зал для посетителей должен был оказаться еще просторней. Судя по огромному изобилию медной дорогой посуды и кухонной утвари, ресторан процветал. Огромные скалки непристойных форм и размеров висели над плитой. Плоский круглый противень для пиццы сверкал так, что Гарри увидел в нем свое отражение. Отдельное место занимал старинный комод для специй, где каждая приправа хранилась в отдельном, подписанном ящичке. В воздухе витал запах перца и муки.

За разделочным столом трудилась высокая, остроносая женщина. Она подняла на них глаза и всплеснула руками.

– Перчик, я ведь просила предупредить, когда вы придете!

Кукупидон пристыжено втянул голову в плечи; Гарри не мог понять, чем это вызвано – обвинением или домашним прозвищем? Он сам изо всех сил постарался не рассмеяться. Вытаращив глаза и вежливо поклонившись, Гарри поздоровался.

– Взгляни только, до чего церемонный! – возмутилась женщина, грозно сведя брови. – Тебе что, горчицей между ягодиц помазали? Расслабься немного, ты ведь не на приеме.

Пришла очередь Гарри краснеть. Горчицей помазали?.. В голове немедленно возникла картинка, которую Гарри предпочел отогнать подальше. Женщина тем временем отложила свой огромный нож, стряхнула налипшие на ладонь кусочки зелени и обогнула стол, чтобы разглядеть гостей поближе.

– Слыхала про тебя, – сказала она, разглядывая Гарри с ног до головы. – Гарри Поттер, значит? Настоящий? Хм-м. На колдографиях ты повыше. А в жизни посимпатичней. Ладно, – она тряхнула головой, волосы, стянутые в высокий темный пучок, колыхнулись. – Добро пожаловать к матушке Луиджи. Я приготовлю тебе такую пасту, что ты вилку за компанию пережуешь и проглотишь.

Не успел Гарри хоть слово вымолвить в ответ, как над дверью позади него звякнул колокольчик. Женщина перед ним встрепенулась, как гончая. Она выхватила свою палочку, длинную и острую, как она сама, взмахнула над головой и в следующий момент преобразилась в пухлую, коротенькую старушку с седыми завитушками. Ее поварской длинный фартук стал пестрой мантией. Кукупидон выхватил откуда-то два меню в кожаных переплетах и всучил «матушке». Суета была молчаливой и очень внезапной, и так же быстро прекратилась, как только женщина выскользнула из кухни, громко восклицая: «Добро пожаловать к матушке Луиджи! Лучшие итальянские блюда в городе».

Гарри и Кукупидон остались вдвоем. В отсутствии этой женщины тишина становилась плотнее, а комнаты – просторней. Будто она умудрялась занимать все свободное место и заполнять каждую паузу. «Неудивительно, – подумал Гарри, – что Кукупидон вырос таким странным».

– Это твоя мама? – спросил он тихо. Кукупидон кивнул. – Ты не Луиджи, – это был не вопрос, а утверждение, хотя настоящего имени «охотника» Гарри знать не знал. Но Кукупидон снова кивнул, подтверждая. – Вы ведь даже не итальянцы, верно?

В ответ он получил беззаботную ухмылку.

Кукупидон взял его за локоть и заставил выйти из кухни в ту же дверь, в которую они зашли. Снова оказавшись перед входом с вывеской, Кукупидон отворил дверь и пригласил Гарри внутрь. На этот раз дверь вела в сумрачный коридор.

«Мы только недавно ее установили, чтобы не шастать через главный зал», – парящие буквы освещали путь, пока Гарри поднимался по узкой скрипучей лестнице. Угаснув, буквы перемешались и вспыхнули снова: «Здесь моя спальня». Гарри притормозил перед дверью.

– Не уверен, что хочу торчать в твоей спальне. – Он только теперь понял, отчего летающие буквы вызывают у него смутную неприязнь. Когда-то давно Волдеморт – или, точнее, его фантом из дневника – использовал точно такие же чары. Но глупо было обвинять в этом Кукупидона, и глупо было давать задний ход, когда они уже у дверей. Поэтому Гарри подчинился настойчивым толчкам и перешагнул порог.

Спальня у «перчика» была самой обычной: узкая кровать возле окна, письменный стол, заваленный всяким хламом, шкаф в углу вроде тех, в которых держали школьных боггартов. На стенах висели плакаты квиддичных игроков. Гарри узнал загонщика из «Гарпий»: он и сам не раз заглядывался на его колдографии, когда тот вытягивался в струнку на метле, приподнимая от древка свою крепкую задницу. Заметив взгляд Гарри, загонщик сверкнул улыбкой и оттопырил зад. Кукупидон покраснел, а Гарри рассмеялся.

– Все нормально. У меня дома висит такой же.

Кукупидон плюхнулся на кровать, закинув руки за голову, пока Гарри оглядывал спальню. Очевидно, он никак не собирался развлекать гостя. Гарри заметил слизеринский галстук, повязанный на ручку шкафа.

– Ты учился в Хогвартсе?

«На три года старше тебя», – сообщила надпись.

– Извини, я совсем тебя не помню.

Парень пожал плечами. Он выглядел самоуверенным теперь, оказавшись в родных стенах, и смотрел на Гарри так, будто ждал от него что-то. Гарри прислонился к столу, с тоской глядя в окошко и надеясь, что этот день поскорее закончится. Под окном он заметил двух мыслесливщиков, которые потерянно дергали ручку двери. Гарри сразу повеселел.

– Твоя мама обалденно готовит, а у тебя какие таланты? – спросил Гарри, оборачиваясь к Кукупидону. Тот изобразил глубокие раздумья. Затем кубарем скатился с кровати, сунулся в шкаф и долго там что-то разыскивал. Наконец, он вытащил свой трофей – старомодный Квиддичный Кубок. На широком гранитном основании было высечено: «Команда Слизерин, 1995».

– Ты был капитаном? – спросил Гарри, с ухмылкой глядя на взлохмаченного парня. У него на плече висела перчатка, а к ремню прицепился шарф.

«Стащил его перед выпуском», – ответил Кукупидон. «Я лучший охотник».

– Звучит самонадеянно, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. Кукупидон скорчил гримасу. Его лицо было необычно подвижно, может быть потому, что он никак иначе не мог выразить интонацию – у парящих букв вид был слишком уж нейтральный.

«Хочешь полетать?»

Подвал был тоже расширен магически, и Гарри никогда бы не мог представить себе подобное, но это было чем-то вроде подземного стадиона. Конечно, настоящую высоту там набрать было невозможно, зато легко можно было летать наперегонки, разгоняясь, или соревноваться в меткости, забрасывая мячи в кольца. Черт возьми, у этого богатого засранца было домашнее квиддичное поле.

Две метлы лежали на подставке у стены. Кукупидон позволил Гарри выбрать. Два «Нимбуса», уже старенькие, но до боли знакомые. Гарри с нежностью обхватил шероховатое древко. Он ощутил трепет, как в тот день, когда впервые вышел на поле, чтобы сразиться с другой командой. Кукупидон стянул с себя невзрачную рубашку в мелкий узор и нацепил футболку с символикой «Гарпий».

– Настоящий фанат? – хмыкнул Гарри, взмывая в воздух. Он нетерпеливо глядел, как охотник выбирает квоффл, подбрасывая их и ловя кончиками пальцев, проверяя, насколько они упругие – словно томаты на рынке щупает. У него был вид знатока в этот момент, но Гарри все равно распирал смех, больно уж комично все это смотрелось. Вот он – в чужом подвале, на старой метле, готов покидать мяч с потенциальным своим бойфрендом.

Это было… неожиданно весело. Гарри не слишком хорошо забрасывал, потому что привык ловить снитч, но все-таки к концу игры умудрился раз или два обойти соперника. Их прервал громкий оклик.

– Мать вас зовет!

Гарри завис в воздухе, распаленный, запыхавшийся, в расстегнутой рубашке. Кукупидон в последний раз залепил мяч в кольцо, сделал триумфальный круг под потолком, едва не задевая макушкой балки, и спустился вниз, к строгой девушке в старомодном платье.

Гарри последовал его примеру.

Девушка была красивой, как актриса старого кино. У нее были большие темные глаза, тяжелые черные волосы, уложенные волнами по обеим сторонам от лица. Только взгляд больно недобрый.

– Селеста ищет вас уже давно, – отчитала она Кукупидона, сложив на груди руки. – Вы собираетесь в таком виде садиться за стол? – в сторону Гарри она даже взгляда не кинула. Кукупидон не выглядел виноватым. Он высунул язык и обогнул девушку, увлекая за собой Гарри. Свободной рукой он схватил девушку за талию, и она взвизгнула, гневно его оттолкнув.

– Отвали! Ты весь потный, и от тебя воняет.

Гарри моментально узнал эти нотки: примерно так же Джинни обращалась с Роном. Он наложил на себя очищающие чары, пока шел по узкому коридорчику, и собирался предложить услугу Кукупидону, но тот уже справился самостоятельно, даже палочку не достав. Удивительно, как ему давалась невербальная магия. С другой стороны, если рожден немым волшебником, ничего другого тебе не остается.

Гарри ожидал, что его пригласят поесть в домашнем кругу, но Кукупидон повел его в зал, где сидели другие посетители. Круглые столики были накрыты яркими скатертями, графины с водой парили в воздухе, готовые подплыть к любому из гостей. У дальней стены располагались большие столы для компаний, они были огорожены деревянными ширмами из беленых досок, на которых были начертаны разные изречения на итальянском языке. В зале было так шумно, что у Гарри моментально зазвенело в голове. За стойкой крутились двое официантов, но стоило в дверях появиться новому гостю, к нему немедленно выходила матушка Луиджи собственной персоной.

Кукупидон отвел Гарри к огороженному столику, уже накрытому на четыре персоны. За ширмой весь шум словно отсекался благодаря заглушающим чарам. Но ничто не могло уничтожить смешение самых разных, ярких запахов, которые сбивали с толку. Гарри еще никогда не бывал в месте, где пахнет такими разными вещами одновременно.

На столе был графин с домашним красным вином, сырные тарелки, украшенные горками маслин, и широкие блюда, накрытые магическими колпаками, чтобы еда сохранилась горячей. Гарри развернул салфетку и расстелил ее на коленях. Он не представлял, как можно есть пасту, не пачкаясь.

Кукупидон устроился напротив него за столом, подвинувшись, чтобы к нему могла подсесть хмурая девица.

«Марта», – возникли золотистые буквы. Девушка помахала рукой, развеивая их.

– Надеюсь, ты не повредил мою метлу, – сказала она, взглянув на Гарри в упор.

– Думаю, нет, – смутился он. – Но если вдруг я в ней что-то испортил, то готов купить тебе новую.

Марта фыркнула, отводя глаза, и пробормотала:

– Не все на свете можно купить.

Она достала палочку и одним взмахом сняла колпаки со всех трех блюд, одно оставив нетронутым. Кукупидон вопросительно на нее уставился.

– Нет, Селесту мы ждать не будем. Она просила начинать, придет, как только появится минутка.

Гарри взялся за вилку и нож, чувствуя себя неловко. В его жизни было предостаточно людей, которые вели себя грубо или недружелюбно, и Гарри долгое время был вынужден находиться в их обществе. Будь то Дурсли или Снейп, Малфои или кто-нибудь еще – Гарри был способен перетерпеть, сжав зубы, но почему он должен это делать теперь, когда уже достаточно взрослый и ни от кого не зависит? Кукупидон, очевидно, не сможет с ним поддержать беседу во время еды, значит, придется общаться с этой озлобленной ведьмой всю дорогу. Гарри остро пожалел, что не может прямо сейчас встать и распрощаться. Но первая же вилка пасты примирила его с неизбежным. Это было вкусно. Настолько, что Гарри не сдержался и замычал вслух, смакуя острый горячий соус. Когда он поднял глаза, брат и сестра глазели на него с одинаковым одобрением. Впрочем, Марта моментально уткнулась в свою тарелку, а вот Кукупидон поднял большой палец и поиграл бровями.

– Да, ты прав. Меня кое-кто обвинил, что я ем так, будто вот-вот кончу, – непристойность сорвалась с языка прежде, чем Гарри мог бы задуматься. Кукупидон прыснул, зажимая рот, но прежде успел обдать Гарри залпом крохотных брызг, потому что у него был полный рот пасты с соусом. Гарри отстранился, вытирая лицо салфеткой.

– Для слизеринца ты слишком непосредственный.

– Он учился в Хаффлпаффе, – надменно произнесла Марта.

– Погоди… что? – Гарри вытаращил глаза, уставившись на Кукупидона. Тот не выглядел смущенным, только пихнул локтем Марту.

– Это я закончила Слизерин, – вредно добавила девушка. – Мы обменялись галстуками во время выпускного, есть такая традиция.

– Выходит, это твой кубок? Ты была охотником в факультетской команде?

– Я была ловцом, – девушка прищурилась. – В запасе. Но мне кажется, ты пришел на свидание к нему, а не ко мне, так зачем все эти вопросы?

– Врешь ты, как слизеринец, – мрачно сказал Гарри, вновь повернувшись к Кукупидону. «Я никогда не должен врать» – это впечаталось прочно, не только в кожу, но и в память. Не смотря ни на что, Амбридж умела преподать урок.

Они ели в молчании некоторое время, пока Гарри в лоб не прилетел горошек.

– Ай! Это просто по-детски! – возмутился он, отводя с глаз челку. Кукупидон состроил грустную физиономию, видимо, изображая Гарри. – Ладно. Раз уж мы на свидании, – он метнул быстрый взгляд в «третьего лишнего», – то можно поднять какой-нибудь тост. – Но стоило Гарри протянуть руку к кувшину, как тот отпрыгнул, взлетел в воздух и склонился над каждым бокалом, наполняя. – У вас тут все здорово устроено, – пробормотал Гарри, наблюдая за представлением. – Похоже, ресторан процветает. Странно, что я никогда раньше не слышал об этом месте.

– Это не ресторан, а траттория, – поправила Марта, протянув руку за ломтиком сыра. – И мы не против грамотной рекламы.

– Хочешь, чтобы я оставил пару отзывов репортерам? – уточнил Гарри, глядя на девушку поверх бокала. Она пожала плечами.

– Тебе ведь действительно нравится еда, почему бы не сказать об этом?

– Думаю, это мне под силу, – улыбнулся Гарри. Кукупидон послал ему воздушный поцелуй, ловко наматывая одной рукой длинные полоски спагетти. Гарри заметил, что паста у всех в тарелках была разной. У Кукупидона была классическая паста путанеску в алом томатном соусе, а у Гарри – круглые ньоки, утопающие в сливочном сыре и перетертой с перцем зелени. У Марты в тарелке была лазанья под густым слоем сыра, разукрашенного разводами бальзамического уксуса.

– О чем задумался, худышка? – рядом вдруг появилась матушка Луиджи в своем официальном обличии, с седыми буклями и пышным бюстом. Она хлопнула Гарри по плечу, вынуждая подвинуться. – Такой же худосочный, как мой «перчик». Ну и мальчишки пошли нынче, – словно бы она на самом деле не была одной из самых худых и угловатых женщин, которых Гарри повидал за свою жизнь (включая тетку Петунью). Марта единственная в этом семействе была круглолицей, с аккуратным маленьким носом, не торчащим воинственно, как у двоих других представителей.

– Очень вкусно, мэм, – сказал Гарри бодро, глядя, как мадам придвигает к себе тарелку, снимает с нее чары и щедро посыпает перцем. – Пальчики оближешь.

– Еще бы, – фыркнула она. – Я людей насквозь вижу. Им и заказывать не нужно – я и без того знаю, какое блюдо им по вкусу. Ты, например, сырный ребенок. Что угодно можно скормить, если сыром приправить.

– Вот как, – Гарри поскреб в затылке. – Ммм, да, возможно, вы и правы.

– Возможно, я права! – ворчливо передразнила старушка. Она принялась за еду, яростно нанизывая короткие полые макароны на вилку. – Еще бы я не права была.

Гарри фыркнул, маскируя смешок большим глотком вина. Красное и пряное, оно невероятно легко текло в горло. Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что его стакан уже почти опустел. Стоило допить последнюю каплю, как графин снова поднялся в воздух под неодобрительными взглядами остальных.

– Выпить не дурак? – спросила матушка.

– Обычно нет, мэм, – тут же отозвался Гарри.

– А подраться любишь?

– Э-э-э… – можно ли назвать проведенную в сражении жизнь склонностью к дракам? Гарри склонил голову к плечу. – Не особо.

– Работа есть?

Гарри понял, что на этой встрече вовсе не он делает выбор – это его пристально разглядывают со всех сторон и утверждают, либо бракуют. Гарри не был уверен, как следует себя вести, и на всякий случай решил создать благоприятное впечатление.

– Я сейчас в основном ищу себя, занимаюсь благотворительностью и всяким таким.

Марта громко хмыкнула, но никак не прокомментировала это заявление, а вот матушка смерила Гарри внимательным долгим взглядом.

– Деньги пока позволяют бездельничать, а как прижмет, пустишь в ход связи, – перевела она. Гарри сжал зубы.

– Я никогда не ищу полезных знакомств, – вежливо, но холодно сообщил он. Матушка равнодушно пожала плечами.

– Они сами тебя находят.

– Я привык к тяжелой и грязной работе, и сейчас просто пытаюсь понять, чем мне хочется заниматься в жизни. Это не безделье, я не избалованный богатый мальчик.

– А вот он – да, – мадам ткнула вилкой в сторону Кукупидона. – Тот еще шельмец. С детства все ему само в руки падает.

Кукупидон закатил глаза.

«Не слушай ее», – вспыхнула надпись.

– Слушай, слушай, кого, как не меня, – сказала матушка. – Он и когда болтать мог, ни слова правды не говорил, а сейчас так подавно.

Гарри изумленно поднял брови. «Болтать мог»? Кукупидон встретил его взгляд и снова оскалился, но веселья в этой улыбке не было никакого.

– Его прокляли, – тихо сообщила Марта, изящно подхватив свой бокал. – За то, что сказал лишнего. Прокляли так, что уже и не исправить.

– Глупая школьная дуэль, – добавила матушка сердито. – Мальчишки сами не ведают, чем друг в друга пуляются, а неопытное колдовство хуже самых темных заклятий.

Гарри вспомнил Малфоя, рассеченного «сектусемпрой» в заброшенном туалете, и хмуро кивнул.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал он Кукупидону. Тот беззаботно отмахнулся.

«Голос у меня все равно был противный».

Гарри сочувственно улыбнулся.

Они болтали о том о сем, пока последняя крошка не была съедена. Когда пришло время десерта, матушка Луиджи отправилась снова на кухню, а Марта ушла вместе с ней, оставляя Гарри наедине с Кукупидоном. Итальянское мороженое с мятой и фисташками показалось Гарри великолепным завершением ужина, а чашка горячего кофе, сдобренная порцией сливок, заставила сыто улыбаться. Кофе немного протрезвил его, но все равно после домашнего вина в голове шумело. Гарри попытался припомнить, сколько бокалов он выпил, но в памяти все путалось. Еще не хватало напиться у всех на виду!

Кукупидон пересел на диван рядом с Гарри, и теперь они сидели так близко, что их локти соприкасались.

– У тебя отличная семья, – сказал Гарри вполголоса. – Тебе здорово повезло с ними.

Кукупидон жизнерадостно кивнул.

– И ты все время улыбаешься. Я думаю, это настоящий талант, – добавил Гарри тепло. Кукупидон просиял. Он поднял руку и убрал длинную прядку с очков Гарри, заправив ее за ухо. От короткого прикосновения у Гарри по спине пробежали мурашки.

– Почему ты решил участвовать во всем этом? – спросил он хрипло, пытаясь сохранять трезвость мысли. Кукупидон вздохнул, кивнул головой, и Гарри повернулся в сторону сияющих букв. «Мне нравятся твои глаза».

– О, это распространенная тема, – хмыкнул он. – Но спасибо.

«А я тебе нравлюсь?» – настойчиво вспыхнуло перед его носом.

– Ты… интересный, – уклончиво сказал Гарри. – Ты очень… – ноги Гарри что-то коснулось под столом. – Полегче, – рассмеялся он, но когда Кукупидон вопросительно поднял брови, Гарри задрал скатерть и увидел его. Удлинитель Ушей, нагло и бесстрашно вьющийся по полу.

– Да это просто… – Гарри вспыхнул. Он схватился за Удлинитель прежде, чем тот успел бы сбежать. В руках Гарри этот прибор задергался, словно испуганная змея. – А ну стой! – прошипел Гарри едва ли не на партесланге, но, по крайней мере, это сработало. Вцепившись в Удлинитель и следуя за ним, как за путеводной нитью, Гарри оказался в соседней кабинке.

– Вы! – рявкнул он, тыча пальцем в неприметного белобрового мага. – Что вы о себе думаете? – его чуть покачивало, но на речь это никак не влияло. По крайней мере, Гарри себя понял, а вот мужчина, похоже, решил игнорировать вопросы. Он уставился на Гарри, не мигая, и Гарри тотчас же сообразил: мыслесливщик. – Как меня это достало! – застонал Гарри, вцепившись себе в волосы. – Неужели вы не можете оставить меня в покое хоть на полчаса? Я разве так много прошу?

– Это омерзительно, – произнес бесцветно волшебник. – Твое счастье, что я не стану это продавать широким массам.

– Что?

Мыслесливщик поднялся, собираясь уходить. Гарри поспешил следом, намотав на руку Удлинитель.

– Вы вмешиваетесь в мои свидания, а я омерзителен?

– Ты пьян, Поттер.

– Сами вы пьяны!

Гарри вдруг затормозил. Что-то в голосе, в тоне…

– Снейп?

Мужчина сразу же обернулся и схватил его за плечо.

– Не стоит привлекать внимание, – прошипел он, и теперь уже у Гарри не осталось сомнений.

– Снейп! Да ты… как ты… – он хватал губами воздух. Где-то на границе зрения появился Кукупидон, встревожено шагающий к Гарри, но в следующий момент Снейп уже аппарировал их обоих куда-то на окраину леса.

– Где мы, черт возьми? – Гарри отскочил от Снейпа, лихорадочно нащупывая палочку. Снейп с чужим лицом устало присел на поваленную сосну.

– Успокойся, Мерлин…

– Что ты сделал? Ты что, просто взял и вот так перенес меня?..

– И так мог поступить каждый идиот, – огрызнулся Снейп, игнорируя направленную на него палочку. – Навредить тебе – легче легкого, Поттер.

– Да, я понял, везде враги! – заорал Гарри как ненормальный, тыча Снейпу в лицо палочкой. – Но при чем тут ты? Какое право ты имел ходить на мои свидания под чужой личиной?

– Это не свидания, – с презрением поправил его Снейп. – Это фарс и шоу-бизнес, а ты всего лишь знаменитость местного разлива для создания рейтингов. Не думаешь же ты, что подобные встречи действительно могут привести к чему-то серьезному?

– Откуда мне знать! – Гарри устал размахивать палочкой и заткнул ее за ремень под насмешливым взглядом Снейпа. – Я никогда не пробовал. И сомневаюсь, что у тебя опыта в таких вещах больше.

– Субординация, Поттер, – процедил Снейп сквозь зубы. – Прошу элементарного уважения, если ты на подобное способен.

– Ты не очень-то уважительно себя вел, когда подслушивал чужие разговоры.

– Считай этот старой привычкой, – мерзко ухмыльнулся Снейп. Он даже на бревне умудрялся сидеть так строго и важно, будто под ним учительский стул с высокой спинкой.

Гарри принялся выхаживать по поляне туда-сюда, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он запинался буквально о каждую корягу. Снейп внимательно следил за его перемещениями.

– Так где мы, все-таки? – спросил он спустя минуту.

– Понятия не имею, – ответил Снейп раздраженного. – Неподалеку от Хогвартса, где-то у аппартационной полосы.

За высокими деревьями и впрямь виднелось что-то, отдаленно напоминающее башню.

– Ты притащил меня в Хогвартс?

– Не хотел, чтобы ты устраивал сцены на публике. Конечно, если ты жаждешь больше славы и популярности в желтой прессе, то я лишил тебя прекрасного шанса, – Снейп расправил мантию на коленях, убирая невидимые складки. Гарри сложил руки на груди.

– Ты просто хотел поговорить, и для этого притащил меня за тридевять земель? В Хогвартс?

– Это было первым, что пришло мне на ум, – огрызнулся Снейп, скривившись. На незнакомом лице его гримасы казались совершенно дикими. Гарри присмотрелся повнимательней к этому человеку и завопил, обвиняюще выставив палец:

– Это ведь ты свалился на меня из кустов!

– Прощу прощения? – чопорно отозвался Снейп, но Гарри уже знал, что попал в точку.

– Ты нарочно срываешь мои свидания. Ты просто жалкий, завистливый…

– Закончим разговор на этом, – холодно произнес Снейп, выпрямляясь и аппарируя с гулким хлопком. Гарри пару секунд постоял, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот на пустой поляне, а потом достал свою палочку и тоже растворился в воздухе.


	4. Все еще свидания - часть 2

Пока кругом носили мебель, свернутые гобелены, огромные уродливые вазы и всякую такую ерунду, Гарри нашел себе спокойное местечко на кухне. Сев на край стола, Гарри наблюдал за процессом. Джинни тоже чутко наблюдала, вытягивая шею и время от времени давая указания. Она стояла в шелковом длинном халате, расписанном бабочками, и чистила ножом яблоко.

– У Снейпа наверняка есть свои причины, – сказала она, убедившись, что вазу унесли на второй этаж.

– Он просто не дает мне жить спокойно! – возразил Гарри мрачно. – Не может позволить, чтобы я был счастлив с кем-то.

– Это мы еще посмотрим, – с угрозой сказала Джинни. Ножик сверкнул, длинная спираль алой кожуры скользнула на стол. – Не думаю, что он действительно срывал твои свидания, Гарри. Вряд ли у него такая цель.

– Тогда что ему от меня нужно?

Джинни пожала плечами.

– Это же Снейп. Ты не узнаешь его мотивы, пока он сам этого не захочет. Нет, нет, подними выше! Ножки скребут, – прикрикнула она на ушастого эльфа, который левитировал трюмо. – Лучше скажи мне, тебе понравился кто-нибудь? Теперь, когда ты узнал их получше.

– Не знаю. Честно говоря, не думаю, что одна встреча называется «узнать получше». Мы ведь по-прежнему посторонние люди, понимаешь?

Джинни покачала головой.

– Гарри, не знаю, как ты вообще собираешься заводить отношения с кем-нибудь. Все люди сначала посторонние, а потом перестают ими быть, представь себе! Если дашь кому-нибудь шанс, сам в этом убедишься.

– Может, ты и права. – Гарри принял половинку яблока и уставился на разрубленную сердцевину. – Но я думаю, нормальные люди не ограничены одним свиданием, чтобы выбрать себе спутника на всю жизнь.

– На всю жизнь? Кто говорит об этом! Ты мог бы не заглядывать так далеко? Или ты собираешься жениться на победившем? – фыркнула Джинни, но под взглядом Гарри стушевалась. – Прости, – она заправила рыжую прядку за ухо, выглянула в коридор, где проплывал большой обеденный стол. – Это еще откуда? Я думала, мы купим из светлого дерева. – Наколдовав маленькую птичку, Джинни направила ее на второй этаж, а потом вернулась к Гарри. Подошла вплотную, обняла и чмокнула в щеку. Гарри сконфуженно отвел глаза от разъехавшихся пол халата.

– Ты ужасно старомодный романтик, Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, – ласково сказала Джинни. – И обязательно найдешь свою любовь. Но это может занять вечность, если ты не приложишь хоть немного усилий.

– Только не прикладывай усилий к моей невесте, – раздался насмешливый протяжный голос. Драко Малфой стоял в дверях кухни, сунув руки в карманы своих пижонских брюк. Надо быть полным кретином, чтобы разгуливать по дому в костюме с галстуком. Ну, или надо быть полным Малфоем – Гарри еще не определился с терминами. И хотя слова его звучали, как шутка, вид у Малфоя был чересчур серьезный. Джинни отстранилась, закатив глаза.

«Ничего удивительного», – подумал Гарри. Не хотелось быть слишком снисходительным – особенно для брошенного парня, от которого невеста сбежала к школьному врагу – но Гарри прекрасно видел, как близок Малфой к паранойе. Было забавно наблюдать, как он напрягается, стоит Гарри оказаться рядом. Малфой, похоже, ни на секунду не верил в свое счастье – не после всех этих упущенных снитчей, проигранных войн и судебных разбирательств, от которых Гарри Малфоя великодушно избавил.

Гарри никогда бы не стал бороться за чье-то сердце - он считал, что в любви все должно быть строго добровольно. Что сделано, то сделано – Джинни не станет его женой, вместо этого она будет завязывать модные галстуки на тощей хоречьей шее, целовать его гладкие щеки и делать из сноба человека. Малфой уже потихоньку оживал. Он всех удивил, когда на прошлое рождество явился в Нору с подарками. Красный от мороза и смущения, он буквально напросился к праздничному огню, и потом весь вечер не сводил глаз с Джинни. Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы пропустить такое, но Гарри тогда витал в облаках. А теперь Малфой продал свой фамильный особняк, чтобы Джинни могла обустроить собственное гнездышко с чистого листа, в абсолютно новом доме «без истории», в хорошем районе магического Лондона. Возможно, Драко тоже не прочь избавиться от старой «истории» мэнора, от всех мрачных вещей, которые там творились – но его папашу наверняка удар хватил в Азкабане. Малфой сделал это ради Джинни, и она выглядела действительно счастливой. Гарри был рад, что о Джинни кто-то хорошо заботится. Должно быть, он и правда гей, если размышляет подобным образом.

Они с Малфоем обменялись короткими кивками. Перемирие было заключено давным-давно, еще на приеме в честь окончания войны, когда Гарри, наконец, пожал протянутую руку. Если между ними все еще была какая-то неловкость, то это не от факультетских разногласий, а из-за тех двух жутко нелепых и смущающих свиданий, которые им устроила Джинни.

В первый раз они ходили слушать джаз, и это было даже почти неплохо, если не считать того, что приходилось делать это в обществе друг друга; а в другой раз они ужинали у Гарри дома, и это обернулось настоящей катастрофой, но вместе с тем и честным разговором – было большим облегчением осознать, что Малфой никогда не засматривался на задницу Гарри и не жалел об «упущенных шансах», как это преподнесла Джинни.

– Уже выбрал себе кого-нибудь? – спросил Малфой, обняв Джинни и заглянув через ее плечо в газету, что лежала на столе. – Мерзавец выглядит неплохо.

– А я что говорю! – Джинни сделала вид, что не заметила, как Драко невзначай запахнул плотнее полы ее халата, затянул пояс. – Просто дай им шанс и перестань зацикливаться… на том, на чем ты зацикливаешься, – неловко выкрутилась она. Малфой насмешливо вздернул брови, а Гарри пояснил:

– Мы тут собираемся есть блинчики и сплетничать про Снейпа. Можешь остаться, но только потому, что ты о нем больше нашего знаешь.

– Меня пригласили к столу в собственном доме, ну и удача! – состроил гримасу Драко, однако стул себе отодвинул. Выпутавшись из его объятий, Джинни призвала несколько тарелок и большую бутыль малинового сиропа.

– Прежде всего тебе следует знать, – с видом знатока начал Малфой, размахивая вилкой, – что у профессора Снейпа всегда была к тебе слабость…

Блинчики были просто восхитительные.

***

Гарри был молодым мужчиной-англичанином, и потому о сексе никогда особо не болтал. Вообще-то, у него возникали трудности уже с тем, чтобы произнести это слово вслух, четко и внятно. Не говоря уже о всяких пошлых шуточках, в которых «колдунья, гоблин и великан заходят в бар».

Его образованием в этой сфере никто особо не занимался, поэтому разные детали о птичках и пчелках Гарри узнавал так же, как и все: из подслушанных разговоров в мальчишеской спальне, из сомнительных журналов, что пускали под партами в классе, из схематичных рисунков на стене мужского туалета. К своим годам Гарри понимал, что абсолютно не готов к встрече с Мерзавцем.

Тот выглядел и вел себя довольно расковано. Этому могло быть два объяснения: либо Мерзавец был человеком с богатым опытом, либо он просто выпендривался. Так или иначе, его намеки вгоняли в краску, а интервью для журнала вышло шокирующе откровенным.

«Мальчики, девочки… мне это не важно! – заявил он журналисту. – Лишь бы задница была что надо».

Прочитав это, Гарри задумчиво ощупал собственный тыл. Он вовсе не был уверен, что задница у него – «что надо». Самая обыкновенная задница, что уж тут.

С тех пор, как Джинни открыла ему глаза на его ориентацию, Гарри изучил некоторое количество специальной литературы. Теоретически он знал, что делать с парнем в постели, но теорией весь его опыт и ограничивался. Девушек он знал чуть лучше – вскоре после войны ему повезло с одной симпатичной ведьмой, но, честно говоря, облегчение от мысли, что он не умрет девственником, помешало ему оценить: было ли это хорошо? Было ли это так уж замечательно, как расписывали одноклассники? Если не можешь точно сказать, значит, не так уж и понравилось, верно?

Больше всего Гарри переживал, что не понравилось его партнерше. Она, правда, ничего не сказала, но может, потому, что там и говорить было не о чем.

После этого Гарри не слишком-то продвинулся в познании человеческого тела. Иногда он развлекался сам с собой, валяясь поперек кровати в пустом доме на Гриммо, но когда он закрывал глаза, под сомкнутыми веками мелькали вспышки – не образы, не фантазии. Он не представлял себе мальчиков или девочек, страницы из журналов для взрослых… И уж точно, он не представлял себе никого конкретного.

Накануне встречи с Мерзацвем Гарри приснился сон. Гарри и Мерзавец дрейфовали на надувном матрасе, Мерзавец пытался стянуть с Гарри мантию, шарил руками по телу, наваливался сверху, целуя и жарко дыша в лицо – а потом вдруг оказалось, что это Снейп, Снейп держит Гарри за бедра и покрывает шею короткими жалящими поцелуями.

Гарри резко сел в постели, широко распахнув глаза в темноту. Боксеры в паху натянулись, а сердце колотилось так, будто вот-вот выскочит.

– Ну, здорово… – пробормотал Гарри несчастным тоном.

***

Гарри не собирался ябедничать на Снейпа, но очень настойчиво расспрашивал своего агента про то, каким образом мыслесливщиков отбирают для участия в шоу. «Чаще всего это те, кто больше заплатят», – бесхитростно призналась ему девица. «С каждым свиданием цены растут, и от тура в тур мыслесливщиков будет все меньше, так что финал сможет запечатлеть только один – но тем ценнее будут воспоминания, сам понимаешь». Гарри ничегошеньки не понимал в этом бизнесе, но только надеялся, что Снейпу пришлось хорошенько раскошелиться. Это хоть как-то компенсировало сорванные свидания.

– Можно ли сделать так, чтобы мой вечер с Мерзавцем прошел без свидетелей? – спросил Гарри у агента (Марта? Августина? Кажется, ее имя было как-то связано с временами года). Она расхохоталась, но потом, взглянув на Гарри, осеклась.

– Ты это серьезно?

– Я настаиваю, – упрямо сказал Гарри, бросая на нее свой лучший взгляд из-под челки. Этим взглядом можно каменные стены прошибать. Вот только когда речь шла о шоу-бизнесе, Джулия была тверже любой стены.

– Исключено, – сказала она, сложив на груди руки. – Душа моя, ты подписал контракт, и…

– Я сам солью воспоминания, – перебил ее Гарри. Девушка помолчала, лицо ее приняло задумчивое выражение. – Эксклюзив из первых уст… то есть глаз… то есть от меня! Все в подробностях, – Гарри сам ненавидел свой вкрадчивый «слизеринский» тон, но был готов на все, лишь бы Снейп не свалился на него снова с какого-нибудь дерева. Пережить такое дважды – врагу не пожелаешь.

Наконец, Саммер протянула ему руку.

– Идет! – у нее было такое лицо, будто она сорвала джек-пот, но старается сохранить равнодушную мину. Гарри фыркнул, пожимая худенькую ладошку.

В тот же вечер ему пришло письмо от Снейпа.

«Прошу принять меня через час», – было написано аккуратным, наклонным почерком. Помня обычные профессорские каракули, Гарри не сомневался, что эта короткая записка была сделана не со второго и даже не с третьего раза. Ни одной кляксы или жирного пятна, хотя Снейп наверняка водил по пергаменту своим длинным носом! И подумать только – «прошу принять меня», словно он пишет королеве. Затем Гарри сообразил, что имел в виду Снейп – должно быть, боялся, что через камин на Гриммо не попадет. Гарри закрыл камин от посторонних, но все, кто когда-то состоял в Ордене Феникса, могли свободно войти в бывшую штаб-квартиру. Гарри надеялся, что его не станут беспокоить без повода. Снейп вот был так любезен, что прислал сову. Удивительно, как это он не отправил вперед себя эльфа с трубой и в ливрее.

Он явился сам, без трубы и ливреи, но с большой бутылкой Огдена.

– Что тебе нужно? – невежливо буркнул Гарри, косясь на бутыль. По правде сказать, ее размеры устрашали. Она была такой огромной, что казалось, это старый добрый Огден завалился к Гарри в гости, прихватив с собой Снейпа.

– Считай это визитом вежливости, – сквозь зубы процедил Снейп. – Протянутой рукой. Веточкой оливы.

Тут уж Гарри совсем занервничал.

– Не нужны мне никакие веточки. Я просто надеюсь, что ты оставишь меня в покое!

Снейп имел наглость сделать оскорбленное лицо. Словно всегда мечтал подружиться с Гарри и был несправедливо отвергнут снова и снова.

– Слушай, да что ты задумал? – Гарри раздраженно шагнул к Снейпу, и тот попятился. Они топтались на коврике у камина, в темной гостиной, и Снейп прижимал к животу бутыль, как замысловатый алкогольный щит. – Сам же сказал – лучшей благодарностью будет, если я буду держать свою тупую башку подальше от тебя!

– Я выразился несколько иначе, – холодно возразил Снейп, сверкая в полумраке глазами. – Если припомнишь, я сказал, что идеальной наградой для меня будет никогда больше не встречать твою непроходимо тупую персону и всех твоих нелепых однокурсников.

Этот неприятный разговор у них случился сразу после войны, когда Гарри притаранил Снейпу огромный и сверкающий Орден Мерлина прямиком к больничной койке в Мунго. Все, чего Гарри хотел – поскорее отделаться от разного рода долгов и обязательств, чтобы зажить прекрасной мирной жизнью. Казалось, Снейп хочет ровно того же.

– Так почему тогда ты заявился на это дурацкое шоу, преследуешь меня по всей Англии и даже притащился ко мне домой?!

– Полагаю, Альбус хотел бы, чтобы мы поладили, – тихо сказал Снейп, отведя глаза. Он судорожно стиснул горлышко бутылки, будто мечтал свернуть ей шею. Гарри подавился вдохом, все гневные обвинения буквально застряли у него в глотке. Что за подлый прием? Как смеет Снейп вообще говорить об Альбусе Дамблдоре?

Но он был прав. Альбус наверняка хотел бы, чтобы Гарри относился к бывшему профессору добрее. Разве директор не повторял снова и снова, что Снейп заслуживает доверия?

Гарри сглотнул. Он сжал кулаки и уставился на свои ноги. Глубокий вдох и выдох; он взрослый, разумный человек. Больше не ребенок, не озлобленный подросток, кричащий на ненавистного профессора. Удивительно, как легко вернуться к дурным привычкам рядом со Снейпом. Возможно, что-то в его лице, в его характере, в самой натуре действует так на Гарри: словно красная тряпка для быка.

«Сам факт твоего существования», – припомнил он, и чувство вины стало сильнее.

– Ладно, – буркнул Гарри хрипло, указав на диван. – Садись. Я принесу стаканы.

Он мог бы поклясться, что заметил самодовольную ухмылку на лице у этого змея! Но Снейп быстро принял свой скорбный, чопорный вид. Через пару минут они уже сидели на диване рядом, уставившись в разные стороны и прихлебывая из чашек неразбавленный Огден. После каждого глотка Снейп морщился так, словно его вот-вот стошнит. Гарри не был фанатом алкоголя, но частенько выпивал с друзьями на пирушках, в трактире Розмерты или в гостях у Симуса, когда тот устраивал одну из своих легендарных вечеринок. Поэтому легко прикончил свою порцию, мужественно кашлянул в кулак и налил себе еще.

Бутылка, кажется, вообще не пустела.

– Так что, ты правда в меня влюбился? – спросил Гарри после второй порции выпики. Снейп неопределенно пожал плечами. Он сидел и смотрел на огонь в камине, покачивая стакан в руке. Его кисть была похожа на паука, длинные тонкие пальцы – как паучьи лапки. Гарри имел возможность разглядеть и профессорский профиль. Возможно, он пялился слишком явно, но Снейп, кажется, не обратил внимания.

– Все еще думаешь про Дамбррдора? – спросил Гарри, спустя пару минут и десяток глотков Огдена. – Я тебя простил. Старик сам тебя заставил. Ты же не хотел, расколол свою душу и все такое.

– Не тебе заботиться о моей душе, – резко заметил Снейп, поднеся к губам стакан. Быстрым глотком он прикончил содержимое и схватился за бутыль. Гарри сочувственно глядел, как Снейп кашляет после очередного глотка. Все его тщедушное тело сотрясалось, сальные пряди прилипли к щекам, и вид у профессора был несчастный. По правде говоря, он постоянно казался несчастным, не считая тех моментов, когда выглядел самодовольным ублюдком.

– Ты совсем не умеешь пить, – снисходительно сообщил Гарри, похлопывая Снейпа по спине. Удивительно дело, но сквозь теплую суконную ткань мантии он, похоже, нащупал лопатки. – Принес бы булочек к чаю.

– Стараюсь беречь фигуру, – язвительно парировал Снейп, уклоняясь от руки Гарри. – Мое присутствие и впрямь так тебе докучает, Поттер? Решил поколотить меня?

– Ты мне снился, – обвинил его Гарри, пропустив все мимо ушей. – А это уже ни в какие ворота, согласись?

– Согласен, – медленно проговорил Снейп, уставившись на Гарри очень внимательно. Потом вздохнул и предложил: – Как насчет пари?

– Хмм?

– Хочешь избавиться от моего присутствия? Отлично, я добровольно сниму свою кандидатуру. С шоу, – пояснил Снейп в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гарри. – Если ты победишь в нашем маленьком алкогольном состязании.

– Ты вроде говорил, что я отвратительный, когда напьюсь, – хихикнул Гарри. Так оно все и случалось: сначала он принимался болтать все, что в голову взбредет, потом начинал хихикать, а после уже засыпал, скорчившись в позе эмбриона, порой в самых неподходящих местах. Так заканчивалось большинство вечеринок. Кроме тех, на которых его тошнило в горшки с цветами.

– Но если я выиграю, ты выполнишь мое условие, – добавил Снейп, наполняя их чашки.

– Что еще за условие? – может, перед глазами и расстилался туман, но Гарри был еще способен соображать, и знал, когда следует быть осторожным.

– На следующее свидание к охотнику я отправлюсь с тобой, – заявил Снейп и тут же прильнул к своему стакану. Гарри вытаращил глаза, но поспешил сделать то же самое. Огден прокатился по горлу горячей, першащей волной.

– Уфффф. Снейп, да ты чокнулся! – Гарри вытер губы, которые горели, будто после долгих поцелуев. Снейп абсолютно не смотрел на его рот, не таращился тем пугающим голодным взглядом, который иногда у него бывал. Нет, вовсе нет. Он аккуратно наполнил их стаканы, снова.

– Я должен проследить, что ты не станешь заходить слишком далеко с моими соперниками. Ты слишком легкомысленный, чтобы отпускать тебя без надзора, – сказал Снейп, старательно выговаривая каждое слово, будто не мог справиться с собственным языком. Гарри покачал головой.

– Пов-верить не могу. Ты правда ревнуешь?

Снейп растянул губы в кривой усмешке.

– По-твоему, я не способен на простые человеческие эмоции? – он изящно взмахнул стаканом, салютуя Гарри. Осушил до дна, запрокинув голову и выставив на обозрение худое белое горло в красных, отчетливых шрамах. Гарри последовал его примеру. Его слегка мутило от вкуса огневиски. Мерлин, только бы не стошнило – поблизости не наблюдалось ни единого цветочного горшка.

– Считаешь меня бесчувственным упырем, Поттер? Обугленной деревяшкой? – не унимался Снейп. Вид у него был слегка безумный. Когда он резко придвинулся к Гарри, тот едва не опрокинул на себя очередную порцию пойла. – Считаешь, у меня и души-то не осталось? – шепнул он, вплотную приблизив лицо к лицу Гарри.

– Я не… я… эээ…

– Пей, – подсказал тихо Снейп, глядя на его губы.

– Точно, – Гарри подчинился.

Следующее, что он помнит – его тошнило на колени Снейпа. Он проснулся на коврике перед камином, лежащий в позе эмбриона, с гигантской бутылкой в обнимку. В бутылке была свернутая записка:

«Никогда не играй со слизеринцем; надеюсь, тебе хватит благородства выполнить условие». Застонав, Гарри прижал бутылку ко лбу. Лучше бы Снейп оставил антипохмельное зелье. На обороте записки было приписано – кривым, скачущим почерком профессора:

«Ты заслужил каждый миг этого похмелья».

Чертов упырь.

***

– Это не слишком похоже на твой дом, – проворчал Гарри, пока Мерзавец палил по мишеням. Пистолет был игрушечным, но хлопки вполне себе громкими. Надо признать, смотрелся Мерзавец неплохо – широко расставив ноги и прищурив глаз, он вдавливал курок, и над мишенями загорались лампочки.

– Прости, сладкий, не получилось улизнуть с работы.

«Сладкий». Гарри глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

– А он всегда таскается за тобой? – добавил Мерзавец, поглаживая дуло. Гарри обернулся и мрачно взглянул на Снейпа, который черной тенью маячил у шатра со сладкой ватой.

– Еще с начальной школы.

– Что-то вроде навязчивого поклонника, хм? У меня тоже был сталкер, – Мерзавец швырнул оружие на стойку и облокотился на нее, оскалившись. – Пришлось вправить ему мозги. Могу и с этим помочь, если хочешь.

Гарри фыркнул, представляя, как кто-то вправляет Снейпу мозги.

– Спасибо за предложение, но лучше просто не обращай на него внимания. – Ради своей же безопасности.

– Когда он таращится? – Мерзавец ухмыльнулся. – Проще простого.

Он потянулся, выгнувшись так, что футболка с изображением какого-то маггловского актера задралась, обнажая живот. Низко посаженные джинсы болтались на бедрах и держались, кажется, исключительно на выпирающих тазовых косточках.

Гарри сглотнул.

Он надел одну из своих «приличных» рубашек, усмирил гелем волосы (по настоятельному совету Малфоя, будь тот неладен!) и выглядел форменным кретином. Если бы он знал, если бы получил хоть одну малюсенькую подсказку, что развлекаться они будут в шумном маггловском парке аттракционов…

Толпы вопящих детишек не создавали романтическую атмосферу (понятно, как и гнетущее присутствие Принца-полукровки). Сладко пахло попкорном и подгоревшим маслом. Русские горки с громыханием и скрежетом носились по закрученным трассам, и бесконечный визг звенел в воздухе. Время от времени в небо срывался воздушный шарик, то один, то другой. Гарри проводил очередного летуна взглядом: огромная морская звезда, лениво покачиваясь, пролетела над верхушками деревьев, мимо чертового колеса и выше, выше, к облакам.

– Проснись, приятель, – Мерзавец всучил ему пистолет. – Уже мечтаешь поскорей со мной распрощаться и остаться с этим твоим профессором? Здесь и сейчас. Собираюсь сделать такую татуировку когда-нибудь, на одной ягодице – «здесь», на другой…

Гарри поднял руку и наугад бахнул по мишени. Стрелок из него был никудышный. Он и в Воландеморта попал по чистой случайности когда-то.

Пока Мерзавец зазывал прохожих поучаствовать в розыгрыше медведя, Гарри разглядывал толпу. Он демонстративно игнорировал Снейпа – по крайней мере, тому хватило совести ошиваться в стороне, не подслушивая чужие разговоры. Но зато Гарри постоянно чувствовал на себе его пристальный, темный взгляд. Чувство такое, будто ему за шиворот кинули уголек.

Началось все куда хуже. Мерзавец был действительно недоволен, когда Гарри явился на свидание с сопровождением.

– Что это значит? – воскликнул он яростно, тыча пальцем в сторону профессора. – Сегодня мой день, разве нет? Пусть идет к черту.

– Я был бы рад, – попытался успокоить его Гарри, встав между охотником и Снейпом, насмешливо выгнувшим бровь. – Поверь мне, я тоже не в восторге от его компании. Но… считай это чем-то вроде дополнительного условия. Чтобы немного усложнить игру, понимаешь? – и Гарри добавил то, что ни за что бы не сказал по доброй воле. – Потому что иначе ты слишком легко победишь.

Это помогло. Мерзавец не выглядел убежденным, но сбавил обороты.

– Пусть хотя бы не торчит рядом с нами. Он распугивает посетителей своей уродской рожей, – проворчал парень, кинув взгляд на Снейпа поверх плеча Гарри. Это было… грубо. Самое удивительное, что Снейп всю беседу хранил молчание, оставался безучастным, будто действительно готов был остаться наблюдателем. Будто не собирался разрушить это свидание и все надежды Гарри на личную жизнь.

– Знаешь, я уже мечтаю о третьем туре, – заметил Мерзавец, изогнув губы в довольно порочной улыбке. – Могу поспорить, как только он расстегнет свою мантию, ты убежишь с криками.

Гарри готов был убежать с криками прямо сейчас. Третий тур? И что же, ему все-таки будут демонстрировать кубики пресса? Так или иначе, он тронул Мерзавца за локоть.

– Полегче, – конечно, Снейп был сальным ублюдком. Но Снейп был его сальным ублюдком, и Гарри не хотел, чтобы посторонние оскорбляли профессора. – Он постоит в стороне и не будет нам мешать, честно. – Обернувшись к Снейпу, Гарри повторил. – Постоит в стороне.

На удивление, Снейп повиновался.

– Сколько ты еще должен здесь торчать? – спросил Гарри, пока Мерзавец поправлял мягких медведей на полке.

– Ну, не всем на голову падает роскошное наследство, – ответил охотник небрежно. – Некоторым приходится работать, знаешь ли.

– Может, мне стоит вернуться в твой выходной? – холодно предложил Гарри, отложив пистолет. Мерзавец криво ухмыльнулся.

– Не переживай, красавчик, скоро эта пытка закончится. Дай угадаю: ты запал на того, который с приветом, – он покрутил пальцем у виска.

Гарри отправил Кукупидону письмо с извинением, все-таки он исчез со свидания очень внезапно. В ответ получил записку: «Не слишком-то вежливо! Но я готов выслушать твои оправдания».

– Я так и знал, что он тебе понравится, – пробормотал Мерзавец, глядя на Гарри. Тот пожал плечами.

– Рыбак рыбака и все такое…

Смех был внезапным и приятным сюрпризом. Искренний и громкий, он преобразил Мерзавца, за считанные секунды превратив придурка в нормального парня.

– Как насчет Пастуха? Чем ты с ним занимался, он тебя водил на сеновал?

– Что-то вроде, – уклончиво пробормотал Гарри. Он не был уверен, что может рассказывать подробности, да и не горел желанием. – Ничего особенного.

– Как бы ни так, – фыркнул Мерзавец, щурясь на темнеющее небо. – Могу поспорить, другие парни старались тебя развлечь как следует. Ничего, мы еще поборемся… – он взглянул на часы. – Приятно, когда столько охотников готовы из кожи лезть, лишь бы тебе понравиться?

– Словами не описать, – жизнерадостно подтвердил Гарри. – Чувствую себя дичью!

Мерзавец снова рассмеялся, так, словно это была отличная шутка.

Как только стемнело, и в парке зажглись фонари, на смену Мерзавцу пришел другой паренек с кудрявыми светлыми волосами. Они с Мерзавцем замысловато поздоровались, используя хлопки ладонями, пинки, прыжки и столкновение кулаками. Покончив с приветствием, Мерзавец вытащил из-за стойки с оружием свой потрепанный рюкзак, закинул на плечо и бодро двинулся в толпу, поманив за собой Гарри. Снейп поднялся с раскладного табурета, незаметно его испарил и двинулся следом, упорно пробиваясь через толпу. Вопящие детишки и громкие маггловские семьи – вряд ли у Снейпа это был вечер мечты, как бы там ни было. На него все оглядывались, а один мальчик разрыдался, схватив отца за руку и вытянув палец в сторону Снейпа:

– Папа, смерть!

Гарри расхохотался в голос. Мерзавец держал его за руку, и в животе пузырилось волнение, вроде вишневой шипучки с пузырьками, которую любит Джинни. Они подошли к огромной махине, похожей на замысловатую катапульту. Прыщавый парнишка, который проверял билеты, кивнул Мерзавцу, и они с Гарри прошли на карусель без всякой задержки. Гарри рассчитывал, что Снейп останется внизу, но подлец оказался предусмотрительным – он вытащил из кармана стопку билетов и протянул один проверяющему. С самым комичным видом Снейп устроился в кресле через два от Гарри. Как только особый механизм застегнулся, прижав их к креслу, Снейп вцепился в поручень с самым зверским выражением лица.

– Эй, земля вызывает Поттера, – резко сказал Мерзавец, и Гарри отвернулся от профессора. – Готов повеселиться как следует?

Гарри ухмыльнулся во весь рот.

– Все ждал, когда ты спросишь!

Спустя шесть аттракционов Гарри взмолился:

– У меня сейчас желудок выпрыгнет!.. – он охрип от воплей и смеха еще в ту секунду, когда вагон безумных горок совершил мертвую петлю. Мерзавец с хрустом потянулся, выбираясь из крохотной механической машинки, и Гарри тоже бросил руль. – Серьезно, еще немного, и я покойник.

– Слабоват для народного героя, – добродушно заметил парень, подавая Гарри руку и помогая выбраться. Ноги были ватными, в ушах стоял звон – они хорошенько развлеклись, сталкивая свои машинки посреди пустой площадки. Снейп все это время ездил по кругу, сгорбившись в слишком маленькой для него машине и распугивая остальных посетителей.

Мерзавец и Гарри прошлись по главной дорожке парка, снова взяв друг друга за руки. Это вышло так просто и естественно, словно они были маленькими детьми. Обычно, когда Гарри держал за руку кого-то, кто ему нравился, он беспокоился, не вспотела ли его ладонь, не сжимает ли он пальцы слишком крепко или слишком слабо, ему немедленно хотелось почесаться и все в том же духе. Но в этот раз он просто сплел пальцы с другими, крепкими и теплыми.

Вечером в парке было куда меньше раздражающих детей и куда больше влюбленных парочек. Кругом мерцали разноцветные огни, атмосфера стала довольно романтичной. И Гарри действительно понравились все эти безумные карусели, во многом потому, что они были маггловскими и совершали чудеса без малой толики магии. А может, потому, что Снейп очевидно их ненавидел всей своей душой.

– Последний пункт, и пойдем перекусим, – Мерзавец повел Гарри к огромному, лениво вращающемуся колесу обозрения. Они забрались в шаткую кабинку, как и прежде, не заплатив. Работник в старомодной фуражке нажал пару кнопок, и колесо озарилось голубым сиянием. – Придурок, – фыркнул Мерзавец с ухмылкой, показал своему приятелю средний палец. – Сейчас он нам еще Селин Дион включит.

Гарри понятия не имел, кто это такая, но по лиричному вступлению из маленького радиоприемника в кабинке предположил – довольно слезливая особа.

Стиснув ладони коленками, Гарри выглянул в мутное окошко. Он видел, как постепенно удаляется земля. Весь парк с высоты казался сверкающим муравейником. Поднявшись еще выше, кабинка замерла. Перед ними был весь город – туманный, бессонный, полный размытых огней. Гарри сглотнул.

– Красиво, – его голос звучал хрипло. Похоже, все-таки сорвал горло.

– Забираюсь сюда каждый вечер. Не могу устоять, – признался Мерзавец, тоже глядя куда-то вдаль.

– Ты, наверное, любишь летать? – предположил Гарри.

– Ага, точно.

Они помолчали немного.

– Ты ведь не учился в Хогвартсе? Мне кажется, мы ровесники, – сделал еще одну попытку Гарри. Мерзавец кивнул.

– Я вообще-то родился в Штатах. И учился там.

– Салемская академия?

– Да, в точку.

– О, я слышал о ней много хорошего, – на самом деле, Гарри почти ничего не знал о других школах, но надеялся хоть как-то завязать разговор. Мерзавец вытянул длинные ноги, положив ступни на противоположную скамейку, где сидел Гарри.

– Вообще-то я думаю, что главное образование – это школа жизни. Если ты не способен выжить в этом мире, то к черту все дипломы.

– Ну, с выживанием проблем не возникает, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Почему ты переехал сюда?

– Так получилось.

– Ясно.

Они снова погрузились в молчание. Гарри неловко кашлянул. Он надеялся, что им не придется висеть в воздухе слишком долго. Внезапно он заметил далеко внизу темную фигуру. Снейп, похоже, не успел забраться в кабинку – а может, знакомый Мерзавца решил запустить колесо только для них двоих? Гарри ухмыльнулся, торжествуя.

– Как поживает Снитч? – спросил вдруг Мерзавец. Гарри думал о другом и не сразу сообразил, что речь идет про совенка.

– Отлично, – бодро соврал, как только вспомнил. Вряд ли это было такой уж ложью – Андромеда наверняка знает, как заботиться о совах. – Точно, ты ведь говорил, что разводишь почтовых птиц!

– Ага, я могу их научить чему угодно. Совы – жутко сообразительные. Мне удается их скрывать от парня, у которого я снимаю жилье, уже полгода – вряд ли бы этот номер прокатил с щенком или кем-то вроде.

– Ты снимаешь жилье в маггловском квартале? – догадался Гарри.

– Да, причем не в самом чистом. Дома у меня все в помете и перьях. Надеюсь, теперь ты не в обиде, что я не пригласил тебя к себе, – фыркнул Мерзавец, и Гарри вдруг различил в его голосе стыд.

– Эй, все в порядке, – быстро заверил он. Жить в плохих условиях – это было ему знакомо. Да он и сам прятал Хедвиг от Дурслей какое-то время. Гарри ощутил симпатию к этому парню, хотя в течение дня не раз испытывал по отношению к нему раздражение. Теперь Гарри не смог бы сказать наверняка, хочет он встретиться с Мерзавцем снова или нет. Он вспомнил, как Джинни призывала быть менее разборчивым.

Может быть, стоит просто дать ему шанс.

– Погляди-ка! Мне кажется, или в соседней кабинке трахаются?

Гарри резко оглянулся, когда Мерзавец указал пальцем куда-то за его плечо. Раздался громкий смех.

– Ты бы себя видел! Я просто пошутил. Хотя от чертового колеса у многих крышу сносит. Романтика и все такое, – Мерзавец очутился вдруг на скамейке рядом с Гарри, прижимаясь бедром к его бедру. В мерцании огней его кожа лоснилась и казалась сливовой. – Но мы-то будем благоразумными мальчиками, верно? – шепнул он насмешливо.

Кабинка дернулась и медленно поплыла вниз, к спасительной земле.

Они закончили этот вечер в небольшой забегаловке с ярко-неоновым пластиковым меню, вплавленным в каждую столешницу. Гарри проглотил свою картошку по-деревенски, запил большим количеством сладкой газировки и подумал, что это свидание оказалось на удивление неплохим. Может, только потому, что Гарри с самого начала ждал катастрофы?

– Итак, я в топе? – будто прочитал мысли Мерзавец. Он сверлил Гарри взглядом, расположившись на стуле рядом.

– Ты не мог бы прекратить спрашивать? – Гарри вытер пальцы смятой салфеткой. – Я не собираюсь тебя оценивать. – «Сейчас, по крайней мере», – добавил он мысленно.

– У тебя оценивающий взгляд, – пояснил Мерзавец, а Гарри удивился.

– Правда?

– Можешь мне поверить. – Мерзавец обмакнул свою картошку в красный острый соус и поднес к губам, задумчиво вытянул их, а потом вдруг ухмыльнулся, и Гарри опустил глаза, застигнутый врасплох. – А теперь, похоже, ты оцениваешь мой рот. Он довольно вместительный, если тебе есть, что туда засунуть.

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет. Он был готов к разным провокациям, но справиться с румянцем был не в силах. Хуже всего то, что да… да, он действительно на секунду задумался об этом самом.

– Не могу понять, зачем ты это делаешь, – пробормотал Гарри, взлохматив волосы на затылке. – Серьезно. Ты кажешься вполне нормальным, а потом вдруг начинаешь… ну… вести себя, как идиот. Все эти пошлые шуточки и то, что ты вытворял бедрами… эээ… на сцене. Не сказать, что я в восторге.

– Да ну? – Мерзавец не выглядел виноватым. Вряд ли он вообще когда-либо испытывал угрызения совести или смущение. – А остальным нравится. Мои рейтинги довольно высокие, вообще-то, и думаю, это благодаря бедрам, – Мерзавец поиграл бровями.

– Рейтинги?

– Дружочек, ты и правда не от мира сего, – вздохнув, Мерзавец вытащил из-под стула свой рюкзак, покопался в нем и извлек на свет плоский серебристый девайс. Гарри не слишком разбирался в современной технике, с тех пор, как переехал жить в магический Лондон. – Сейчас по зрительским симпатиям меня опережает только чертов Принц, и то, я скоро надеру ему задницу, – заметил Мерзавец, склонившись над своей светящейся штуковиной. – Что? Ты действительно ничего в этом не смыслишь? Черт, Гарри, многие маги, вообще-то, умеют пользоваться интернетом. Магглорожденные, я хочу сказать. В штатах волшебники стараются следить за новинками прогресса.

– Подожди, – Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить. – Ты только что сказал, что Сн… Принц нравится всем зрителям? Хочешь сказать, он… – «вообще кому-то нравится?», – Гарри прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Мерзавец закатил глаза. Он повернулся туда, где сидел Снейп, листая газету и попивая дрянной кофе в бумажном стаканчике.

– Да все без ума от вашей истории.

***

– Ну почему все талдычат про эту «историю»! Нет у нас с ним никакой «истории»… – Гаррри сокрушенно покачал головой. Он сидел на лестнице, обложившись со всех сторон газетами. Следовало выяснить, что там про них придумали. На всех колдографиях, где их со Снейпом умудрились снять вместе, Гарри и Снейп старались держаться как можно дальше друг от друга. Гарри время от времени картинно изображал рвоту, а профессор закатывал глаза и отворачивался. И вот, представьте-ка – у них «история».

Мадам Блэк если и имела что сказать по этому поводу, то явно не собиралась. С тех пор, как Сириуса не стало, она затихла. Не произнесла ни слова. Ни единого злобного вопля или грязного ругательства… иногда Гарри подходил к ней поболтать, словно чувствовал себя обязанным ее утешить. Гермиона спрашивала, почему Гарри до сих пор не занавесил портрет чем-нибудь, но у Гарри бы рука не повернулась.

– Не представляю, что в головах у этих людей, – пожаловался Гарри, сворачивая «Волшебный Обозреватель». – Какой извращенной фантазией надо обладать, чтобы просто подумать, будто я и Снейп… буэ! – он повторил ту же гримасу, которую изображал его черно-белый двойник на колдографии. Мадам Блэк глядела куда-то под потолок, где разрослась паутина, и вроде бы даже не слушала. Гарри поднялся со ступенек, прижимая стопку газет к груди, и тут заметил какой-то сверток на полу. Пухлый конверт без обратного адреса, который затесался среди газет. Вообще-то, теперь всю почту Гарри просил переправлять в особый ящик для корреспонденции в Хогсмиде, чтобы не разбираться с тоннами фанатских писем. На домашний адрес писали только близкие друзья да старые знакомые по Ордену Феникса. Но это письмо было без обратного адреса, со странным штемпелем, будто отправлено с маггловской почты. И там было аккуратно выведено: «дом Гриммо, 12, Гарри Поттеру».

Гарри глядел на конверт со странным чувством. Живот свело от ощущения подступающей беды. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, отложил газеты и вскрыл конверт. На ладонь ему выпало несколько сухих травинок, прежде чем он извлек предмет из конверта. Это была соломенная куколка, кустарно сделанная и перемотанная нитками. Похожа на безделушку, которую мастерят дети – ничего пугающего или противного, наоборот, довольно милый подарок. Гарри облегченно улыбнулся. Он обнаружил в конверте и записку:

«гляди в оба, слепец».

Написано это было ровными печатными буквами, черными чернилами на плохой бумаге. Гарри внимательней взглянул на соломенную куклу и обнаружил, что вокруг шеи у нее намотан черный волос; лицо куклы было сделано также из соломы, но вместо двух глаз были две прожженные чем-то дыры. А в соломенной груди Гарри обнаружил иголку, которая мигом вонзилась в его палец, и солому пропитала кровь.

Это была кукла-вуду. Крохотный Гарри Поттер, ослепленный, окровавленный и с иглой, торчащей из сердца.


	5. Вся правда всплывает наружу (хотя вообще-то не вся)

– Гляди-ка, Гарри: твоя любовь проснется «в момент великой опасности», – Рон встряхнул журналом, и ведьмы на пестрой обложке возмущенно замахали руками. – «Родится в пламени, словно феникс».

– На последнем этапе меня подожгут, и тот, кто быстрее потушит, получит мое обугленное сердце, – фыркнул Гарри и тут же получил карандашом в бок. Гермиона состроила свирепое лицо:

– Это не шутки.

– Это полная ерунда, – Рон швырнул журнал на стол. – «Белинда Болд: лучшие любовные предсказания за 9,99 кнатов» – считаешь, стоит прислушаться?

– Ну, она должна что-то смыслить в этом, раз ее напечатали в Ведьмополитене, – возразил Невилл с вопросительной интонацией. – Гарри, ты, кажется, спас Малфоя из адского пламени?

– На самом деле, я давно уже по уши влюблен в Волдеморта. Все стеснялся сказать, но когда мы с ним сражались в последний раз – в момент великой опасности – между нами промелькнула искра, сами понимаете, – Гарри качался на стуле, запрокинув голову. Они с Роном, Гермионой и Невиллом торчали в школьной библиотеке, как в старые добрые времена. У Гарри возникло смутное де жа вю: словно он опять на четвертом курсе и ищет способ пройти очередной смертельный этап Премудрного Турнира, а Гермиона ему помогает, зарывшись в книги. То же ощущение нависшей угрозы и надежда, что все как-нибудь разрешится само собой.

Гарри не хотел рассказывать друзьям о кукле вуду, потому что знал, что Гермиона поднимет панику. Но Гарри не ожидал, что даже Рон всерьез забеспокоится. Друг считал, что надо обратиться в Аврорат.

– Это всего лишь глупые письма, – пытался убедить его (и себя) Гарри. – Я не хочу поднимать шум.

– В прошлом году одному колдуну пришла посылка с перчаткой. Так вот, он только ее коснулся – а на ней было проклятье – и его рука тут же отсохла. Папа рассказывал про тот случай. Кажется, бедняге пришлось прикрутить крюк, как у пирата. А ведь он просто насолил соседу или что-то вроде. У тебя, Гарри, полно чокнутых врагов и таких же чокнутых поклонников, – заявил Рон, сведя к переносице свои пушистые рыжие брови. – Лучше бы передать это профессионалам.

К счастью, себя он к этим профессионалам пока не причислял, хоть и проверил куклу разными чарами, с самым важным видом. Гермиона была согласна с Роном, но раз уж Гарри яростно возражал, предложила вариант:

– Мы попробуем разобраться сами, но если тебе придет еще хоть одна угроза, ты напишешь об этом Шеклболту. Или Хмури.

– Если захочу до конца своих дней ходить под охраной – так и сделаю, – мрачно согласился Гарри, но под давлением друзей пообещал: – Ладно, ладно! Это всего лишь кукла.

Так оно и было. Всего лишь кукла. Гермиона захлопнула последний том «Ритуальная магия: по обе стороны тьмы» и распустила собранные в хвост волосы.

– Все. Я сдаюсь. Это действительно обычная игрушка. На ней нет ни следа магии. Никаких рун. Она даже кровью не истекает!

– Звучит так, будто ты разочарована, – заметил Рон вполголоса.

– Но волос, – Невилл поднял куклу и поднес с глазам.

– Да. – Гермиона хмуро кивнула. – Волос принадлежит Гарри.

– Значит, тот, кто прислал это, хотел показать – он может подобраться очень близко, – заметил Невилл. Рон сжал кулаки.

– Это кто-то, кого Гарри знает.

– Не обязательно. В день человек теряет не меньше ста волос, – возразила Гермиона. – А Гарри раскидывает свои просто повсюду. Невозможно уследить за каждым.

– Ну спасибо! – Гарри с грохотом поставил стул на все четыре ножки, прекратив балансировать. У него было ужасное настроение. Впервые за долгое время они все вернулись в Хогвартс, и обсуждают всякую ерунду. Он все не так представлял, когда думал об этой поездке.

Гермиона часто здесь бывала, потому что школьная библиотека по-прежнему оставалась одной из лучших в магической Британии. Мадам Пинс выдала Гермионе особый пропуск, который позволял задерживаться даже после закрытия. Рон, похоже, просто грезил школьным обедом: он заставил друзей поклясться, что они все останутся на главную трапезу.

– Нигде так вкусно не кормят, как в Хогвартсе, – сказал он. – Иногда я делаю вид, будто хочу навестить Невилла, но на самом деле…

– О, я всегда это знал, – ухмыльнулся Невилл в ответ на это заявление. Невилл помогал мадам Спраут в теплицах и стал в Хогвартсе кем-то вроде мастера на все руки. Он отказался вести Гербологию у младшеклассников, когда ему предложили, потому что еще не был уверен в своих силах и знаниях, зато с удовольствием выполнял всякие мелкие поручения. Филч был уверен, что Невилл метит на его место.

А Гарри не был в Хогвартсе уже тысячу лет, хотя сама Макгонагалл иногда находила время, чтобы написать ему письмо. Она спрашивала, как Гарри справляется со взрослой жизнью, какие у него планы на будущее, счастлив ли он – всякие неудобные вопросы, которые ставили Гарри в тупик и заставляли сажать кляксы на пергамент. Еще она писала, что Почетного Выпускника всегда рады видеть в школе.

Теперь Почетный Выпускник запустил пальцы в растрепанную шевелюру, чтобы проверить, не начал ли он стремительно лысеть.

– Чем чаще ты так делаешь, тем больше волос выпадает, – заметила Гермиона и усмехнулась, когда Гарри испуганно отдернул руку. – Но скорее всего, да, это кто-то из окружения. Он знает твой адрес, он мог подкинуть письмо даже на порог дома на Гриммо, а Кричер просто занес конверт внутрь.

– Раз он видит Гриммо 12, значит, это волшебник, – заметил Гарри. Рон вытаращил глаза.

– Естественно, это волшебник!

– Ни в этом, ни в прошлом письме не было ни капли магии. Никаких чар, гноя бубонтера, ничего такого, – напомнил Гарри, но Гермиона отмахнулась.

– Скорее всего, он просто не хочет выдать себя, оставляя магический след.

– Или он сквиб, – предположил Невилл.

– Вообще-то, мы все в глубине души думаем об одном, – сказал вдруг Рон, и все повернулись к нему. В наступившем молчании он неловко произнес: – Это кто-то из охотников.

Раздался звон колокола, и Гарри вскочил на ноги.

– Если не поторопимся, в Большой зал будет не протолкнуться.

***

Разумеется, Гарри знал, что в конце недели ему придется встретиться со Снейпом. Не просто встретиться – провести с ним вечер, который все прочие назовут «свиданием». Гарри старался не думать об этом, но, чем старательней он не думалу, тем больший ужас его охватывал. Гарри пытался сломать себе шею во время квиддичной тренировки, или срочно подхватить какую-нибудь редкую магическую лихорадку, или отравиться стряпней Кричера – что угодно, лишь бы избежать вечера, который непременно станет самым неловким и неприятным за всю историю шоу, и за всю жизнь самого Гарри. Нельзя сказать, что у него был богатый опыт свиданий, вообще-то… когда-то он полагал, что самым провальным в его жизни всегда будет свидание с Чжоу, когда она залила слезами все кафе мадам Паддифут. Теперь Гарри не сомневался: что бы ни было с ним прежде, это покажется ему цветочками. Но, по крайней мере, он не мог себе представить Снейпа, рыдающего во время их первого поцелуя.

Эта мысль немного ободряла.

– Что самое худшее может случиться? – спросил Рон, его веснушчатое лицо покачивалось в языках пламени. Гарри оторвал друга от работы, когда почувствовал очередную паническую атаку. К счастью, у него был такой дружище, как Рон, и Рон всегда мог найти верные слова. С умным видом он подталкивал Гарри: – Ну, давай? Вообрази? Что такого ужасного может произойти завтра?

Гарри сидел на коврике перед камином и старался дышать.

– Ты ведь не с акромантулом на свидание идешь! Это всего лишь Снейп. Конечно, мы не знаем, что он там прячет под мантией… бррр… даже думать не хочу. Но вряд ли он станет раздеваться! Это, конечно, будет худший из вариантов. Или если он подольет тебе какое-нибудь пакостное зелье. Постарайся не пить ничего в его доме, договорились? Может, вы просто поговорите. О прошлом, о твоей маме, все дела. Он обзовет тебя пару раз. Заставит шинковать что-нибудь. В первый раз, что ли? Или наложит на тебя Империус и заставит делать что-нибудь дурацкое. А потом будет отпускать свои язвительные шуточки. Но у тебя хорошо получается справляться с Империо! Хотя это Снейп, и кто его знает, какие еще заклятья у него в запасе. Он мог бы…

– Ладно, Рон, я понял, – прохрипел Гарри, распластавшись на коврике. Он схватил кочергу и принялся быстро раскидывать угли, надеясь потушить камин. – Увидимся в другой раз, хорошо?

– Как скажешь, приятель! – Рон бодро уклонялся от кочерги, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Главное, не позволяй ему целовать себя – на первом свидании приличные мальчики так не поступают. Ауч! – он исчез в вихре зеленых искр, а Гарри с горестным стоном отшвырнул кочергу и свернулся калачиком.

– Я ведь выходил на битву с драконом, – сказал себе Гарри, глядя в потухший камин. – И прыгал в нору василиска. И шел на встречу с Волдемортом, хотя точно знал, чем все это закончится…

Если подумать, многовато на его долю выпало испытаний. Одним свиданием больше, одним меньше – такая ерунда.

– Я просто пойду и сделаю это, – решительно сказал Гарри угольку в камине, который походил формой на уродливую совиную голову.

***

В дверь колотили так, будто целая толпа великанов-скаутов очень хотела продать печенье.

– Толку в этом ненаходимом доме, если меня постоянно здесь кто-нибудь находит? – сонно пробормотал Гарри, отпирая замок. За порогом стоял Снейп. – А, это ты.

– «А, это ты»? – передразнил Снейп с искаженным от ярости лицом. Он выглядел не просто злым, он был в бешенстве, как в лучшие свои годы. – Ты не считаешь, что можно подобрать фразу получше, когда не приходишь на свидание к человеку без объяснения, предупреждения и всяких уважительных причин? На свидание, на котором буквально обязан присутствовать?!

– Да пофиг, – буркнул Гарри, отворачиваясь. Он прошел по длинному коридору в парадную гостиную, где и рухнул на софу девятнадцатого века, скинув кипу газетных страниц на пол.

Снейп, конечно, следовал за ним по пятам, и теперь встал рядом, нависая, так, что у его носа ракурс вышел совсем неудачный. Гарри заметил, что ноздри Снейпа в моменты величайшего раздражения начинают трепетать, как молодые зеленые листочки на кроне дуба. Ну или, может, не совсем так.

– Чрезвычайно рад, что вы достигли такого уровня гармонии с миром, что овладели искусством полного и священного безразличия, мистер Поттер, – елейно процедил Снейп. – Но что же делать тем из нас, кто не может похвастаться столь завидным талантом? Быть может, поясните мне, почему я должен был потратить свое драгоценное время и не менее драгоценные нервные клетки на бесплодное ожидание вашей сиятельной персоны?

Гарри моргнул раз или два, пытаясь все это переварить, а потом вцепился себе в волосы.

– Просто убирайся, Снейп. У меня сейчас нет никаких сил выслушивать твои дурацкие речи.

– Я с этого места не двинусь, пока ты не объяснишь, отчего считаешь меня недостойным даже одного-единственного свидания, хотя был готов провести целый вечер с каким-то кретином в СВИНАРНИКЕ! – последнее слово Снейп проорал так, что на стеклах Гарри остались крохотные брызги слюны. Такое чувство, будто попал под морской бриз – только без крика чаек, запаха соли, ну и в целом ощущения не настолько приятные.

– НЕ ВСЕ В ЭТОМ МИРЕ ВЕРТИТСЯ ВОКРУГ ТЕБЯ! – рявкнул Гарри в ответ, и плеваться, лежа на спине, было не самой лучшей идеей. Но, по крайней мере, это сработало – Снейп захлопнул рот с тихим клацаньем, с которым стукнулись его зубы, и в комнате повисла оглушительная тишина. Гарри подобрал с пола охапку газет и швырнул их Снейпу. – Вот! Развлеки себя сам.

Это должно было ему понравиться. Снейп ведь всегда страшно переживал, что Гарри начнет зазнаваться. Не дай Мерлин, поверит в свои силы или привлекательность. Это же обернется сущей катастрофой… пусть лучше мальчишка осознает собственную никчемность, верно? Гарри осознавал сейчас в полной мере.

Снейп присел на подлокотник софы и углубился в чтение. Гарри прочитал статью раз или два, но слова врезались в память намертво, будто он учил все наизусть. «Битва за сердце: скрытые мотивы» гласил широкий заголовок сверху страницы. А ниже журналист приводил факты, говорящие об истинных планах охотников на Гарри Поттера.

«Всем известно, что у национального героя золотой ключ от ячейки в Гринготтсе. Даже после скандального ограбления банка, Гарри Поттер все еще почетный клиент, ведь гоблины уважают золото. Но не только они – на огромное состояние Золотого мальчика положил глаз Пастух из Дартмура. Простой и скромный парень без гроша в кармане, сирота, которого приютили в добром семействе на ферме. Вот только ферма со дня на день будет выставлена на продажу за старые долги! И когда место, которое Пастух считал своим домом, уйдет с молотка, кто позаботится о великовозрастном нахлебнике? Деньги – мотив банальный, но из песни слова не выкинешь».

«Почему же он не сказал?» – думал Гарри. Если это правда всего лишь деньги – что ж, Гарри каждый месяц тратил большие суммы на всякую там благотворительность, даже не утруждаясь вникать, куда именно идут его галлеоны. Помочь с фермой дело нехитрое, для этого вовсе не обязательно притворяться влюбленным, заглядывать в глаза, улыбаться так ослепительно. Или может, роман со знаменитостью шел в качестве бонуса? Гарри был уверен, что Пастух и сам быстро обзаведется своей армией фанатов. С такой фигурой и лицом, с этой его улыбкой… и отличными актерскими данными… он сможет позволить себе лофт в центре Лондона и навсегда забыть о фермерской жизни.

«Кукупидон полюбился зрителям шоу за легкий налет безумия. И разве это не безумие – отправляться на битву за чье-то сердце, когда сам надежно помолвлен? Его невеста, Марта Беттлер, напротив, была признана Визенгамотом абсолютно вменяемой, когда накладывала леденящие чары на магглорожденного подростка, а также озвучивала экстремистские лозунги в присутствии других магов. Ее участие в минувшей войне не было слишком активным, но за использование темной магии, многочисленные оскорбления магглорожденных и явную симпатию идеям Пожирателей Смерти, она была лишена семейного состояния, возможности покидать магическую Британию, работать с артефактами и участвовать в любых ритуалах, к которым также относится женитьба (если делать все по правилам чистокровных семей). Кроме того, на ее палочку наложили ограничения сроком на пять лет. Представьте эту бедняжку! И на что готов пойти ее жених, чтобы воспользоваться влиянием и репутацией национального героя?»

Только идиот бы решил, что они брат и сестра. То, как эта девица ревновала, должно было дать Гарри подсказку. Но он не видел ничего дальше своего носа. На что Кукупидон надеялся? Гарри выступил в Визенгамоте, чтобы оправдать Нарциссу Малфой и смягчить приговор Драко, но он не стал бы защищать каждого Пожирателя, который попросит его помощи. Тем более если для этого будет разыграна целая махинация.

Снейп вскинул брови – кажется, перешел к заключительной части статьи.

«Но самой необычной кажется история Мерзавца. Участник, полюбившийся многим зрительницам, действительно должен обладать огромными запасами нахальства и везения! Он умудрился добраться до второго тура магического шоу, не обладая ни малейшими магическими способностями. Магическому потенциалу Гарри Поттера позавидует любой из ныне живущих магов, и на что может рассчитывать сквиб, умело соблазняющий его? Мерзавец привык использовать тело для получения выгоды: он зарабатывал маггловские деньги таким путем, очутившись в Лондоне пару лет назад, а теперь, похоже, решил поиграть с сердцем героя».

Подводя итоги, журналистка задавалась вопросом: получится ли когда-нибудь несчастненькому Гарри Поттеру найти человека, который полюбит его не за деньги, славу или магические ресурсы?

Гарри тоже задавался этим вопросом.

– Независимый журналист Пиппа Лу, – прочитал Снейп своим глухим низким голосом. – У этих независимых журналистов яду побольше, чем у зависимых. – Он свернул газету в несколько раз и бросил на журнальный столик, стоящий неподалеку. Затем взглянул на Гарри. – Поразительно, что они не придумали что-нибудь про меня. Например, что я собираюсь использовать тебя на ингредиенты.

Гарри сердито уставился на Снейпа, щеки его покраснели.

– Рад, что тебе весело.

– Это же абсолютная ерунда, Поттер. Не вижу повода для драмы… у всех людей есть секреты.

– А может, мне осточертели секреты? – Гарри резко сел, подтянув колени к груди, и посмотрел на Снейпа исподлобья. – Может, я сыт по горло уже этими интригами, скрытыми мотивами? У меня, может, уже вот здесь сидит, – он неуклюже взмахнул руками, едва не спихнув Снейпа с подлокотника, – что всем от меня что-то надо? Что тебе надо, Снейп? Говори или убирайся!

– Прежде всего, Поттер, – очень спокойно ответил ему Снейп, – я хотел бы немного уважения. И ради всего святого, сбавь тон! Истерики никому не идут. – Поднявшись на ноги, он взмахнул палочкой, призывая графин и пустую чашку с каминной полки. Он вел себя, как хозяин в доме. Наполнив чашку водой, он вернулся к софе. – Выпей.

– Рон сказал мне не пить ничего из твоих рук, – пробубнил Гарри в чашку. Вода и спокойный тон Снейпа слегка его охладили, но стоило взглянуть на газету, как по спине начинали шастать мурашки. Гарри было здоровски не по себе от мысли, что все это время абсолютно все люди, которые казались – по удивительному стечению обстоятельств – влюбленными в него, на самом деле чихать на него хотели. – Представляю, как ты сейчас злорадствуешь, – тихо проговорил Гарри.

– С чего бы это?

– Ты ведь сказал, что меня никто никогда не полюбит. И вот оно – доказательство.

– Не припомню, чтобы я говорил такое, – Снейп выгнул бровь. Гарри взглянул сквозь челку.

– Может, не именно этими словами, но ты точно говорил что-то подобное.

– Определенно нет.

Гарри закатил глаза. Спорить с этим упрямцем было невозможно.

– Однажды я слышал подобные слова, – добавил вдруг Снейп, опускаясь на софу рядом с Гарри. – Но не воспринял их серьезно. Это сказал человек, который хотел ранить меня. Я не мог допустить, чтобы ему удалось. Несмотря на то, что у меня нет золотых гор, популярности или особых магических талантов, я все еще рассчитываю однажды вызвать у кого-нибудь эти чувства, – он повернулся и уставился на Гарри, и это был долгий, пристальный взгляд. Затем сухие губы скривились. – Не представляю, почему ты так быстро сдаешься, Поттер.

Гарри с усилием отвел глаза. Ему показалось на секунду, что Снейп вот-вот применит на нем легиллименцию.

– У тебя есть таланты, – пробормотал он, ковыряя пальцем старинную обивку в цветочек.

– В самом деле? – насмешливо уточнил Снейп.

– Да. Ты хороший зельевар, и… здорово справляешься на дуэли, и еще… ну…

– Да-а? – забавляясь, подбадривал Снейп.

– Э-э-э… ну, ты еще круто шпионишь… и… эээ…

– Рад, что мои таланты не остались неоцененными, – сжалился Снейп, ухмыляясь во все лицо. – Ну а теперь… если мы оставили эту тему позади… самое время приступить, наконец, к свиданию.

Гарри недоверчиво покачал головой.

– Ты это серьезно? Не думаю, что я вообще хочу участвовать дальше в этом чокнутом шоу.

– Насколько мне известно, перед началом с участниками всегда заключают магический контракт. Ты не сможешь отказаться от участия сейчас. – Снейп легко поднялся на ноги и протянул Гарри свою худую ладонь. – Отступать уже поздно, а значит, ты задолжал мне свидание. Вперед.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри подчинился. Удивительное дело, но ему действительно стало легче. «Это какая-то неправильная вселенная, где Снейп утешает меня», – подумал Гарри, шагая за бывшим учителем в камин.

Тупик Прядильщиков всегда был серым и унылым местом, но сегодня там было не протолкнуться. Жухлый газон истоптали ноги бесчисленных ассистентов, ассистентов ассистентов и прочих важных людей в пестрых мантиях. Йеллоу носилась на тонких, увязающих в земле каблуках и громогласно командовала всеми подряд. Она рванула к Гарри, словно он был ее последней надеждой на спасение, истошно вереща:

– Он здесь! Он появился! Мыслесливщики, скорее, скорее!

Вцепившись Гарри в руку, она прошипела сквозь оскал, который должен был изображать улыбку:

– Куда же ты запропастился, сладкий! Твой камин был закрыт, а совы возвращались. Я уже начала беспокоиться…

– В жизни есть куда более важные поводы для беспокойства, – отрезал Снейп, вырывая Гарри из ее хватки и увлекая вперед по грязной гравиевой дорожке.

Каждое чахлое дерево поблизости было увешено этими серебристыми штуками, которые записывали звук – они свисали с голых веток, как сонные змеи, у которых нет сил кого-либо соблазнять на яблоко. Журналисты столпились за невидимой оградой – там, где кончалась лужайка Снейпа и начиналась общественная территория. Они размахивали перьями и щелками колдокамерами. Мыслесливщики ошивались тут и там, держа ухо востро. Когда Гарри появился на лужайке с громким хлопком, все сразу пришло в движение. Вокруг зашумели, журналисты качнулись волной – не заступая на газон, очевидно, защищенный какими-то пакостными чарами. Такой ажиотаж Гарри в последний раз видел перед витриной «Метлы и швабры», когда выставили новейшую модель «Стрелы». Но тут и посмотреть было не на что – дом Снейпа, невзрачный и неприветливый, с наглухо закрытыми окнами и дверями не представлял особого интереса.

Гарри торопливо юркнул в прохладную прихожую, и смог перевести дух, только когда дверь захлопнулась, отрезая гомон снаружи. В окно немедленно застучали, и Гарри увидел за стеклом сову, которой к шее была прикреплена миниатюрная колдокамера. Снейп закатил глаза и взмахом палочки заставил занавески сдвинуться.

– Ого, – пробормотал Гарри, прислонясь к двери. – Не думал, что здесь будет так оживленно.

– Я полагал, за эти годы ты уже привык к чему-то подобному.

– Возле моего дома толпа не беснуется, – возразил Гарри. Гриммо был скрыт чарами ненахождения, да и потом, Гарри раздал уже все интервью, какие только можно. Снейпа тоже долго преследовали журналисты сразу после Войны, а Битва за Сердце, похоже, всколыхнула новую волную интереса. – И что, они все время так?

– Обычно спокойней. Видимо, их тоже интересуют мои скрытые мотивы, – саркастично заметил Снейп.

В почтовую щель в двери протиснулась какая-то бумажка: маленький журавлик. Он развернулся сам собой, и Гарри успел заметить выделенные красным слова: «…предлагаем щедрый гонорар…», прежде чем Снейп притопнул записку ногой.

– Проходи, Поттер, не топчись в прихожей, – раздраженно велел профессор. Гарри покорно прекратил топтаться и сделал пару шагов, моментально очутившись посреди гостиной. Дом был таким маленьким, что в нем невозможно было действительно «пройти» куда-нибудь – все находилось рядом. Гарри видел плотно закрытую дверь спальни, крохотную кухоньку, в которую вела арка, и лестницу, что выдвигалась из потолка и задвигалась обратно, экономя пространство. Даже в палатке Уизли на Чемпионате по Квиддичу было больше места.

– Если ты окончил осмотр, – ровно произнес Снейп, – то позволь предложить тебе напиток.

– Обойдусь, – торопливо отказался Гарри, с ужасом представив очередную бутыль Огдена. Снейп безразлично пожал плечами и направился на кухню. Гарри сел на диван со скрипучими пружинами, неловко сложив руки между коленей, и принялся наблюдать, как Снейп готовит себе чай.

– У тебя миленький дом, – соврал Гарри, когда Снейп навис над ним с большой чашкой в руке. На чашке было написано «хорошо, но сперва кофе».

– Нет, – лаконично ответил Снейп, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз.

– Я просто пытаюсь быть вежливым.

– Это не обязательно.

Гарри фыркнул. Как угодно. Если повезет, он никогда больше не окажется в этом дурацком доме. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, вытянув ноги в линялых джинсах. Сегодня он даже не потрудился причесаться. Почту принесли утром, когда он только проснулся и пил свой утренний чай. Гарри не прихорашивался, не выбирал подходящий наряд для свидания… но ведь это свидание со Снейпом. Можно подумать, Снейп не видел его, Гарри, в самых разных, самых дурацких обстоятельствах. Будто бы имеет хоть какой-то смысл притворяться друг с другом.

– Что мы будем делать? – спросил Гарри, сложив руки на груди. Снейп сделал еще один глоток чая, безмятежно слушая, как беснуются за окнами зеваки. Можно было только понадеяться, что чары вокруг дома надежно отводили глаза соседям – Снейп жил в маггловском районе.

– Я составил список, – он вытащил клочок пергамента из кармана своей домашней черной мантии. Гарри фыркнул.

– Список? Погоди, ты что, всерьез готовился к этому свиданию?

– Нет, я занимался своими делами и напрочь позабыл, что должен ждать гостей, – Снейп закатил глаза и всучил Гарри список. – Выбери что-нибудь.

Поправив очки на носу, Гарри принялся читать пункты.

– Зоопарк? Я ведь не ребенок.

– Ты был вполне счастлив в парке аттракционов.

– Кино плюс ужин – скукотища.

– Старая добрая классика.

– Бар в Сохо – тоже мимо. Не люблю пафосные места. К тому же, я завязал с тобой пить.

– Мой отец был алкоголиком, я, наконец, пошел по его стопам.

– Опера?! – Гарри даже закашлялся, поднес пергамент к самому носу, чтобы удостовериться. – Ты в своем уме? Да я скорее предпочту провести вечер, играя в подрывного дурака с кентаврами.

– Не сомневаюсь, – процедил Снейп, заложив руки за спину. – Похоже, мои идеи тебе не по вкусу.

– Не стоило спрашивать, – Гарри пожал плечами, возвращая Снейпу список. – Выбрал бы сам что-нибудь, мне пришлось бы смириться.

– Возможно, я не хочу, чтобы ты смирялся. Это свидание должно быть лучшим из всех, что случались в твоей никчемной жизни, мальчишка, – устало пробормотал Снейп.

Гарри поглядел на него хмуро.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я в любом случае распрощаюсь с тобой в этом туре? Даже несмотря на… – он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону окошка, где бесновались репортеры, имея в виду утреннюю статью. – Ты не можешь победить в этом шоу.

– Почему? – спросил Снейп, пристально глядя на Гарри.

– Потому что это ты. А я… это я, – бестолково пояснил тот.

– Мы отправимся в Брайтон, – внезапно сказал Снейп. Гарри мигнул.

– Что?

– Поживее. Вставай. Я нас аппарирую.

На пляже было пустынно. Наверное, из-за погоды – низкие тучи нависали над водой, ветер дул так, что брызги долетали даже до полосатой палатки со сладостями. Чайки только носились, как ненормальные – эти рады в любую погоду, кричат, словно болельщики на Чемпионате. И Гарри тоже был как эта ненормальная чайка. Подвернул джинсы, бросился в воду, топтал море и таращился по сторонам с радостным видом. Море! Как это ему раньше ни разу не пришло в голову смотаться в Брайтон? Он видел чертовы луга Ирландии, шлялся по болотам где-то в Уэльсе, посетил какой-то жутко скучный музей в Шотландии, но он ни разу не сподобился просто отправиться к морю. Он любил море. Море было чем-то недостижимым и прекрасным, вроде подарков от Санта-Клауса – всегда краешком синевы на фотографиях Дурслей с семейного отпуска. Оно было мечтой… оно было настоящим.

И адски холодным.

– Снейп! Море!!!.. – заорал Гарри, по щиколотку в воде, приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, улыбаясь, как полный придурок.

Снейп сидел на песке, с кислой миной, как обычно, в каждой руке по кульку со сладким арахисом.

– Полагается, что мы оба будем получать удовольствие! – гаркнул он, а ветер зашвырнул горсть песка ему в лицо. Гарри расхохотался. Солнце вышло из-за туч, брызги воды заискрились вокруг, ветер встопорщил его и без того лохматые волосы, а от холода все его лицо горело, будто кто-то надавал пощечин, и Гарри чувствовал себя таким легким. Он раскинул руки, прыгая в воде и поднимая еще больше брызг.

Снейп смотрел на него, застыв с этими дурацкими кульками, будто нелепая пародия на статую свободы. Когда Гарри напрыгался и бодро подбежал к нему, загребая мокрыми ногами песок, выражение лица у Снейпа было странным.

– Развлекаешься, как трехлетка, – по крайней мере, говорил он все еще как старый добрый Снейп. Протянув Гарри орехи, он уставился на серую громадину моря.

– В солнечные дни здесь, наверное, вообще фантастика! – Гарри вытянул перед собой ноги, растопырив на них пальцы – между пальцами забился мокрый песок. Его ботинки с носками внутри аккуратно стояли рядом с покрывалом, трансфигурированным из платка. Гарри был уверен, что обувь свою стянул и швырнул как попало; но Снейп, чертов перфекционист, во всем должен навести свой порядок.

– В солнечные дни здесь слишком много людей, – недовольно откликнулся Снейп. Слишком много для Снейпа – это, наверное, чуть больше чем никого. – И слишком пестро. И все блестит. Я предпочитаю плохую погоду.

– О, точно, и как я забыл, – Гарри ухмыльнулся, подтолкнув Снейпа плечом. – Ты любишь прогулки под ливнем, мрачные кладбища и Рождество без снега.

– Взгляни… на эти линии, – после недолгого молчания проговорил Снейп. – На контрасты. Темно-серый и светло-серый, небо, море и линия пляжа. Все так гармонично и естественно. Свет рассеивается, волны шумят совершенно по-особому. Очень… умиротворяет. Величественно и спокойно.

Огромная чайка с громким криком пикировала на них сверху, пытаясь выхватить у Гарри из пальцев орех.

Когда начало темнеть, они разожгли небольшой костер с помощью пары нехитрых заклинаний.

– Как круто, что мы волшебники, – сказал Гарри, протянув ладони к огню. Он совершенно озяб, а ступни свои перестал чувствовать уже давно. – Я бы сдох, но не смог разжечь при помощи трения, или как там это делают магглы…

– Обычно они пользуются зажигалкой, – заметил Снейп, окидывая Гарри взглядом. – И ты ведь знаешь о существовании согревающих чар, верно?

Он пробормотал заклинание, и тело Гарри тут же будто окатило теплой волной воздуха. Стало гораздо лучше.

– Я обожаю смотреть на огонь, – заметил Гарри. – Мне там все время что-то чудится.

– Это дурной симптом, – Снейп все еще глядел в сторону моря, хотя различить там что-либо было уже невозможно – только темная пропасть, над которой медленно зажигались тусклые огоньки звезд. В желтом свете костра его длинноносый профиль казался карнавальной маской.

– Ты не взял с собой выпить, начинающий алкоголик? – уточнил Гарри без особой надежды. Снейп извлек из кармана фляжку.

– Только перечное зелье. Будем?

– Будем, – фыркнул Гарри.

Странное это было свидание. Они почти ни о чем не разговаривали. Снейп вообще не смотрел на него. Не пытался очаровать или что-нибудь вроде. Не то что бы у него были шансы, конечно, но разве на свидании не положено… флиртовать?

Если только это не свидание со Снейпом.

Гарри отбросил эту мысль. Он не станет играть в эти игры. Изображать кого-то. Следовать каким-то вымышленным правилам свиданий. Он просто скажет, что думает.

– Спасибо.

– Это уже любопытно, – Снейп скосил на него глаза, скривил губы в усмешке.

– Нет, серьезно. Спасибо. Здесь классно. И… мне нужно было что-то подобное. Чтобы привести мысли в порядок.

– Я рад, что могу быть полезен твоей сиятельной персоне, Поттер, – судя по тону, Снейп вообще не был рад. Гарри подбросил мелкую ракушку в огонь.

– Как ты можешь одновременно оскорблять меня и ухлестывать?

– Может, это мой способ ухлестывать? – Снейп выгнул одну бровь.

– Значит, ты ухлестываешь за мной с первого курса, – рассмеялся Гарри. Снейп кинул в него орешком. – Если ты не хочешь доедать, лучше отдай мне. – Но Снейп даже не пошевелился. Он уставился на Гарри этим самым пристальным взглядом, от которого любому станет не по себе. – Что? – грубовато буркнул Гарри, опустив голову.

– Я не собираюсь тебя ни для чего использовать, Поттер.

Это звучало чертовски искренне для человека, который на протяжении долгих лет был двойным шпионом.

– Я ни за что не поверю, что ты вдруг влюбился в меня и решил таким образом завоевать мое сердце, – просто ответил Гарри. – Скажи мне, в чем дело. Просто скажи правду!

– У тебя паранойя, мальчишка, – прорычал Снейп сквозь зубы. – И поразительно низкая самооценка для такой знаменитости.

– Ладно, – Гарри пожал плечами и продолжил глядеть на огонь. Он мог часами таращиться в камин, когда они делали домашнюю работу в гриффиндорской гостиной. Точнее, когда Гермиона делала, а Рон списывал за них двоих. Ящерицы и лианы, птицы и стрелы, чей-то профиль – он видел, как образ сменяется образом. Иногда использовал это, когда Трелони заставляла таращиться в хрустальный шар.

– Правды не существует, Поттер. Есть только факты и разные точки зрения на них, – добавил Снейп после долгой паузы.

– Ладно, – повторил Гарри.

– Я скажу тебе, в чем дело, если ты сперва пообещаешь мне кое-что.

Ну неужели. Гарри поднял на Снейпа глаза. Все равно уже было немного больно смотреть на яркое пламя.

– Ты должен дать мне слово, что не исключишь меня в этом туре.

– Ни за что! – воскликнул Гарри. – Сначала скажи свою причину, а потом я подумаю.

– Ты сказал, что хочешь знать правду, – неприятным тоном заметил Снейп. – Тогда будь добр выполнить мое условие.

– Никаких условий. Просто выкладывай.

-Я слизеринец. Я не раскрываю свои секреты без дополнительных условий.

– А я Гарри Поттер. И я плевать хотел.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

– Это точно, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – За неделю до начала шоу я получил вот это, – он достал из кармана сложенный листок и протянул его Гарри. Гарри охватило неприятное предчувствие. Кончики пальцев покалывало, к горлу поднялась тошнота, когда он разворачивал бумажку. Это было послание, вырезанное из газетных слов, как в фильмах про шантажистов.

«Посмотрим, как долго он сможет прожить без СЕРДЦА, когда я его выиграю».

– Ох, – Гарри сложил листок вчетверо и собирался порвать, но Снейп отобрал письмо и спрятал обратно в карман. – Ясно.

– Ты представляешь, как много темных зелий основано на использовании человеческого сердца в качестве ингредиента? – тихо уточнил Снейп.

– Много? – предположил Гарри.

– Есть целый справочник, – мрачно подтвердил профессор. – Пятьсот девяносто четыре страницы.

– Не хочу знать, откуда ты это знаешь. И речь не о том. Почему это прислали тебе, вот что интересно!

– У меня много версий, но это не имеет никакого значения. Я был предупрежден, задействовал старые связи, и теперь делаю то, что делал всегда…

– Строишь из себя умника?

– Присматриваю за тобой! – гаркнул Снейп, раздраженный. Он, похоже, злился, что Гарри не воспринимает их разговор всерьез. Но Гарри до чертиков надоело быть серьезным. Ему вообще все до чертиков надоело.

– Ага, ну да, спасибо. Больше не надо. – Он поднялся на ноги и пошел прочь от костра. Только по шелесту песка Гарри мог слышать, что Снейп идет за ним в темноте.

– Я знал, что ты взбесишься, Поттер, поэтому помалкивал. Ты всегда ведешь себя, как ребенок! Забываешь палочку, где ни попадя… – Гарри машинально сунул руку в карман, чтобы убедиться, что не забыл палочку на берегу, но, кажется, он оставил ее еще где-то дома. – И пьешь из чужих рук. И смотришь людям в глаза! Хотя тебе должно быть прекрасно известно, как это опасно.

– Ага, а еще дышу, разговариваю, здороваюсь за руку! Безумец! – крикнул Гарри, не поворачиваясь. – Как мне удалось дотянуть до таких лет?

– Исключительно благодаря везению! – раздраженно ответил Снейп ему в спину. – И, немного, благодаря мне.

– Почему бы тебе не начать жить своей жизнью? – Гарри развернулся и зашагал спиной веред, чтобы орать Снейпу в лицо. – А? Почему бы тебе просто не ОТВАЛИТЬ и не дать мне самому разобраться? Может, хватит уже за мной ПРИСМАТРИВАТЬ?..

– Истерики никого не красят, – вполголоса напомнил Снейп, чем, конечно, взбесил Гарри еще сильнее.

– Ты говоришь, что я как ребенок! А сам! Так себя и ведешь! Как будто я маленький! Устроил все это представление… мог бы просто сказать! Как будто я не смогу сам за себя постоять, Снейп! Я победил Волдеморта! Я ГРОХНУЛ ВОЛДЕМОРТА, МАТЬ ЕГО! А теперь ты втравил нас в этот идиотизм… Принц-Полукровка! И все говорят о нашей истории! А У НАС НЕТ НИКАКОЙ ИСТОРИИ, ЯСНО ТЕБЕ?

Гарри уперся руками в колени, чтобы отдышаться. Он выдохся. Честно сказать, он и сам не понимал, что так сильно его задело – тот факт, что даже Снейп не хотел его по-настоящему? Ну, это ведь он знал с самого начала. Нет, уж конечно, дело было в чем-то другом. Может, в очередном мерзком послании. Знать, что где-то на свете есть человек, который так тебя ненавидит, тебя лично, хотя ты его, может, даже не знаешь… это кого угодно кричать заставит.

– Это один из охотников, верно? – спросил Гарри, глядя в темный песок под ногами. – Должен быть кто-то из них.

– Пока неясно. Я пытаюсь выяснить, – вполголоса сказал Снейп.

– Мне приходили другие письма.

– Я хочу их увидеть.

Гарри устало выпрямился. Он едва стоял на ногах. Слишком много всего для одного дня.

– Я ведь уже выиграл войну. Почему ты все еще заботишься обо мне?

Снейп криво ухмыльнулся.

– Считай это привычкой.

Они побрели к аппартационной границе, что находилась вдали от линии воды.

– Предлагаю тебе сделку, Поттер, – сказал Снейп на ходу. – Очень выгодную. Ни один из охотников тебе не кажется подходящей парой, верно?

«Уж точно не после сегодняшней статьи», – подумал Гарри.

– Но тебе все равно придется выбрать одного. Таковы правила шоу. Я могу пройти с тобой через это. Я не попытаюсь приставать к тебе и не захочу чего-нибудь… романтичного, – Снейп произнес это так, словно романтика была венерическим заболеванием. – Я не попытаюсь заполучить тебя, понимаешь? Просто буду поблизости на случай опасности. Сугубо деловые отношения. Мы просто обдурим всех этих тупых болванов, которые смотрят подобные шоу.

– Миссис Уизли любит «битву за сердце», – вступился за публику Гарри. – Но я понял твою мысль. И… я обещаю подумать.

– Звучит вполне по-взрослому, – легко улыбнулся Снейп. Они ступили за антиаппарационную границу. – Тогда, я буду ждать отбора. – Он поднял палочку и с легким хлопком исчез.

– Черт, – Гарри еще раз похлопал себя по карманам, и, озираясь, пошел в сторону города. Должны ведь ходить ночные электрички?..

***

Гарри решил вести себя как взрослый человек.

Он снизился над грядками и спрыгнул с метлы, сразу же увязнув ногами в рыхлой земле. Пастух вонзил лопатку в землю рядом с круглой, мерцающей тыквой. Он был одет в простую свободную футболку и рабочие штаны, подхваченные потертым ремнем. Его руки были в земле, крепкие плечи блестели от пота, волосы растрепал ветер. Даже если бы он постарался, он не мог бы выглядеть лучше.

– Гарри! – воскликнул он радостно и в то же время напряженно. Гарри закинул метлу на плечо.

– Я читал газету, – сказал он сразу, чтобы расставить точки над и. Лицо Пастуха исказила короткая гримаса.

– О.

– Сколько нужно денег?

– Это не… ты не можешь вот так запросто поверить какой-то писаке, – пробормотал Пастух, скрестив на груди руки, то ли нарочно, то ли нечаянно демонстрируя Гарри мускулы.

– Сколько? – упрямо повторил Гарри, глядя себе под ноги. После долгой паузы, полной молчания, он поднял глаза и увидел, как Пастух присел на низкую, криво сколоченную ограду неподалеку, вытащил магическую самокрутку, из тех, у которых дым завивался причудливыми узорами.

– Вместе со всем хозяйством – галлеонов триста, – сказал он, затянувшись.

– Собираешься выкупить дом и управлять тут всем самостоятельно?

– Это мой дом, Гарри. Не знаю, где еще я смогу быть счастлив.

– Я думал также про Хогвартс.

Гарри подошел ближе, оперся об изгородь. Небо темнело над крышей старой фермы, птицы летали над полем, завихряясь над пугалом.

– И как ты собирался это все провернуть? Думал, начнем встречаться, и я сразу же подарю тебе ключи от банковской ячейки?

– Упомянул бы раз, и просить не пришлось. Ты добрая душа, это всем известно, – пожал плечами Пастух.

– Вообще-то, я безжалостный убийца злодеев и укротитель чокнутых драконов, – заметил Гарри мрачно. – Поэтому дам тебе половину суммы, а остальное сам заработаешь. Теперь ты популярная персона, интервью и фотографии должны чего-то стоить.

Пастух недоуменно вскинул брови, а потом неловко улыбнулся.

– Ну, спасибо. – Подумав, он добавил, – Дело не в тебе, честно. Просто каждый выживает, как может. А ты довольно привлекательный. Только я бы все равно не выиграл, верно? Хочу сказать, ты и этот Принц-полукровка – вы, должно быть, еще со школы трахаетесь?

Гарри поскорей заскочил на метлу.

– В смысле, это же издалека видно, – продолжал рассуждать Пастух, и дым поднимался от его губ, принимая носатые очертания.

Гарри рванул в воздух, растревожив стаю птиц, так, что они преследовали его до самого леса.

***

Кукупидон атаковал его письмами, записками, вопиллерами, которые ни звука не издавали, с момента выхода статьи. Гарри испепелял их все, потому что был слишком зол. Проблема была в том, что этот парень действительно ему понравился. Гарри мог представить, как у них что-то выходит… но не теперь.

Он не хотел приходить к матушке Луиджи, поэтому позвал Кукупидона на нейтральную территорию. В крохотной кафешке с дрянным маггловским кофе, по крайней мере, никто на них не станет глазеть.

Он ждал довольно долго, закипая с каждой секундой. Его кофе давно остыл, а официантка подходила дважды, пытаясь забрать второе меню. Гарри из чистой вредности прихлопывал его ладонью. Наконец, колокольчик над дверью звякнул и кто-то опустился на соседний стул.

Это была Марта. Она была наряжена в длинную мантию, которая с большой натяжкой могла бы сойти за экстравагантный маггловский плащ. На нее все равно обернулось несколько посетителей. Гарри не знал, было ли Марте сложно разобраться в маггловской моде, или она из принципа не хотела надевать ничего такого. Она скрестила руки на груди и смерила подоспевшую официантку таким брезгливым взглядом, что та покраснела.

– Что будете пить? – пискнула девушка в фартуке, а Марта процедила:

– Здесь? Ничего.

Гарри проследил взглядом, как уплывает второе меню. Как только они остались наедине, он уставился на Марту.

– И что, ты вроде его адвоката?

– А ты собрался судить, Поттер? – Марта откинулась на спинку стула, устало вздохнула. – Он не видел твое письмо, я перехватила первая. Он все равно бы тебе не объяснил, как следует.

Гарри хотел огрызнуться, но затем передумал. «Как взрослый», – напомнил он себе.

– Тогда ты объясни мне, как следует, – предложил он после паузы. Марта нервно откинула прядку от лица.

– То, что написали в газете. Про меня. Не вся правда, но довольно близко. Я никогда не была на твоей стороне, Гарри Поттер. Но у меня нет Пожирательской метки.

– Это вообще ни о чем не говорит, – возразил Гарри. У Снейпа была метка. Всего лишь след на коже. Не на сердце, не на совести.

– Мы были помолвлены с тех пор, как были детьми. Наши родители дружили. До войны. Селеста чистокровная, но никогда не поддерживала идеи Лорда. Мама говорила, Селеста не может увидеть дальше своего носа, не думает о будущем. Все ждала, когда же оно настанет, то великое будущее. Если бы дожила до конца войны, ее бы судили.

Марта протянула руку, взяла стакан Гарри и допила его холодный кофе в один глоток.

– Пепс всегда защищал меня, даже когда это было совсем не нужно.

– Кто?

Марта покраснела.

– Просто детская кличка… теперь он придумал себе новую. Кукупидон, – она закатила глаза, – вступил в ту дуэль из-за меня. Он потерял голос из-за меня. Но это не значит, что он меня любит или что-то вроде, – она нервно скривила губы, изображая непринужденную улыбку. – Или что эта глупая помолвка вообще что-то значит. Через пять лет с моей палочки снимут ограничение, и я смогу совершить свадебный обряд по всем правилам, и к тому времени я найду себе подходящую партию, даже не сомневайся. А Пепс будет встречаться с каким-нибудь горячим парнем. Если тебе хватит мозгов, этим счастливчиком можешь быть даже ты, лохматая голова!

Гарри улыбнулся. Он почувствовал, как все встает на свои места.

– Спасибо, Марта, – сказал он мягко, и девушка напряглась, словно он на нее палочку наставил. – Спасибо, что заботишься о нем так же сильно, как он о тебе.

– Думаю, я просто время зря потратила, – пробормотала она, поднимаясь со стула.

Гарри знал таких людей. Тех, которые скрывали свои лучшие стороны, а если кому удавалось разглядеть в них хорошее, то принимали это за оскорбление.

Эти слизеринцы…

***

Квартира Мерзавца была по-настоящему жуткой. Она больше походила на маленькую клетку под самой крышей. Все вокруг было завалено хламом, а с кухни тянуло чем-то горелым.

– Знаешь, Гарри, если ты пришел меня в чем-то обвинить, то катись к черту, – заявил Мерзавец, запуская Гарри внутрь. – А если пришел посочувствовать, то я пошлю тебя туда же.

– Да ты не оставляешь мне выбора, – хмыкнул Гарри, оглядываясь. Мерзавец прошел на кухню и снял турку с плиты. Гарри заметил, что над маленькой, черной от грязи плиты подвешены пучки разных трав. Вряд ли это было что-то действительно магическое, скорее уж, для общего антуража. Гарри прислонился к стене, пока Мерзавец сливал испорченный кофе в раковину.

– Я никогда особо не скрывал, кто я такой, – сказал Мерзавец, стискивая изогнутую ручку турки, словно собирался использовать ее, как оружие. – Нет такого правила, что сквибам нельзя участвовать.

Всюду были раскиданы книги. На особо ненадежной стопке кренился открытый ноут.

– Изучаешь темную магию? – спросил Гарри, разглядывая корешки фолиантов.

– Для общего развития, – фыркнул Мерзавец, вытащив два чайных пакетика из жестяной банки. – И вообще-то, эти книги – полное фуфло. Я раздобыл их на барахолке. В интернете куда больше интересных советов, представь себе!

– Уверен, есть какое-то правило, запрещающее вырезать мне сердце для темного обряда, – заметил Гарри вежливо. Мерзавец уставился на него, потом рассмеялся, сверкая белыми зубами.

– Ну да, наверняка что-то такое есть.

Он залил пакетики горячей водой и подтолкнул одну из чашек Гарри. В ней плавало крохотное серое перышко.

– Поверь, приятель, я привык быть аутсайдером, – Мерзавец пригубил из своей чашки, разглядывая Гарри. – То есть… я черный, гей и сквиб, да еще бывший хастлер – все на уши встанут, если ты меня выберешь. Представь, какой благотворительный проект можно из этого сочинить!

– То есть, ты все еще не сдаешься?

– Никогда, – Мерзавец открыл створку окошка, пропуская взъерошенную сову. – Соседи не знают, что я держу тут птиц. Меня вышвыривали из многих мест из-за этой дурехи. А она ведь даже не относит мои письма! Может, есть и такое правило – может, это доступно только волшебникам, понимаешь, о чем я? Меня это не особо волнует.

Он подошел к Гарри поближе, сова сидела не его плече, впиваясь короткими коготками в домашнюю футболку. Мерзавец вытащил перо из чашки Гарри, а сова тут же уронила туда другое.

– Я ведь не предлагаю тебе свадьбу, детишек и любовь до гроба, – ровно сказал Мерзавец, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза. – Но думаю, нам может быть очень весело вдвоем.

«Этого еще не хватало», – заявил Рон позже, этим вечером. – «Будет страсть как весело, когда он распотрошит над тобой козу, вымажет тебя в крови и вскроет ритуальным ножом».

«Поверить не могу, что ты отправился к нему домой, в одиночку!», – добавила Гермиона, хмурясь так, что между бровей у нее обозначилась милая складка.

«А что, если я хочу свадьбу и любовь до гроба?» – рассуждал Гарри, лежа ночью в кровати. «Со мной явно что-то не так».

Но Снейп рассчитывал, что его однажды кто-то полюбит. И если Снейп способен надеяться после всего, что с ним происходило, Гарри не должен сдаваться тоже.

«Никогда», – пробормотал он сам себе, зарываясь носом в подушку.

***

Устроители Битвы раскинули шатер на каком-то цветочном поле, судя по координатам порт-ключа, в окрестностях Голландии. Порхали бабочки и щебетали птички, и Гарри даже не мог предположить, было ли здесь всегда так… сказочно, или это результат кропотливой работы. Он бы не удивился, если бы из-за ближайшего куста выпрыгнуло семейство кроликов, приветливо размахивая лапками, а какой-нибудь крохотный гном с большой остроконечной шляпой завел йодль.

В шатре, где его готовили к выходу, подавали прохладные шипучие напитки со слабым привкусом алкоголя, и это слегка примиряло с действительностью. Но Гарри действительно не был уверен, что нужно так много мерцающей пудры на его щеках. В конечном счете, кое-кто сказал ему, что он довольно привлекательный.

Его агент (Жасмин, ее почти наверняка звали Жасмин) в сотый раз повторяла, что нужно будет сделать, когда придет время выбрать тройку финалистов.

– Ты наденешь на них венки, – радостно вещала она, поправляя яркие лепестки бутонов. – Запомни, вот этот долго не продержится. Смотри, не перепутай.

Гарри не был уверен, что есть особая разница. Он не думал, что решается что-то действительно важное сегодня. Всего лишь очередной этап игры, где фальшивые возлюбленные сражаются за фальшивые отношения. Фальшивые венки выглядели в точности как настоящие, и это вызывало у Гарри нелепое раздражение.

В этот раз Гарри пропустил вступительное слово ведущего. Он слышал гомон толпы. Страшно представить, сколько потратили денег эти люди – те, кто хотел видеть шоу своими глазами. Они стояли за прочной изгородью, увитой плюющем. Толпа образовывала круг, оставляя свободное место в центре поляны. Гарри заметил в толпе неприметные серые мантии. Он знал, что это – охрана. В прошлый раз их было гораздо меньше. Похоже, не только его друзья беспокоятся о возможных опасностях.

Мыслесливщик шагал за ним всю дорогу от шатра, и остановился неподалеку, и Гарри чувствовал спиной его внимательный взгляд. Этих ребят, наоборот, становилось все меньше от этапа к этапу. Гарри знал, что на финале Битвы будет присутствовать только один, и его воспоминания будут проданы на аукционе.

– И теперь ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР выберет тех охотников, с кем не прочь отправится на еще одно свидание, – провозгласил ведущий, его голос, магически усиленный, разнесся над поляной, вспугнув пташек и бабочек. Гарри расправил плечи, глядя на четверых охотников, стоящих в ряд перед ним. Он только поморщился, когда маленький эльф в гигантских деревянных башмаках появился перед ним, держа огромный серебряный поднос. Гарри взял первый венок и шагнул к Пастуху. Тот слегка наклонился, чтобы даже такой коротышка, как Гарри, мог водрузить цветы ему на голову. Алые маки чудесно смотрелись на мягких, вьющихся волосах Пастуха. Он скромно улыбнулся, глядя на Гарри сквозь ресницы.

– Бодрее, приятель, – шепнул Пастух, и Гарри вздернул уголок губ.

Он взял другой венок и подошел к Кукупидону. Тот выглядел потерянным и бледным. Когда Гарри оказался перед ним, Кукупидон отпрянул, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза. Гарри подавил вздох.

– Все в порядке. Позволь, я надену это, – он поднял руки, и Кукупидон склонил голову. Это были желтые колокольчики. Венок моментально съехал Кукупидону на лоб, придав комический вид. Гарри не смог сдержать ухмылки.

Встав перед Мерзавцем, Гарри увенчал его короной из белоснежных кувшинок. Они еще слегка пахли тоскливой, болотной водой, но смотрелись чудесно. Крупные белые лепестки будто сияли. Мерзавец поймал Гарри за руку, когда тот уже собирался уйти, и притянул к себе под вопли и свист публики.

Снейп, стоящий рядом, так ощутимо напрягся, что Гарри пришлось очень торопливо вывернуться из объятий. Он взял с подноса последний букет – из крохотных, темно-пурпурных, почти синих фиалок. Этот был самым невзрачным и почти ничего не весил в руках у Гарри. Подойдя к Снейпу вплотную, Гарри встал на цыпочки, потому что Принц, конечно, не станет сгибать спину перед ним. Потянувшись таким образом, он надел на сальную макушку венок. Их лица оказались так близко, что носы едва не столкнулись. Снейп прищурил глаза. Как обычно, на его лице ничего нельзя было прочитать.

– Мне действительно не нужно, чтобы меня защищали, – пробормотал Гарри ему в губы.

– Мне действительно наплевать, нужно это тебе или нет, – сухо отрезал Снейп.

Отступив, Гарри встал рядом с ведущим. Он не ожидал, что ему придется что-то говорить, но ведущий пригласительно взмахнул рукой.

– Э-э-э… – протянул Гарри, и его блеянье грянуло на весь лес. От смущения Гарри кашлянул, что только усугубило ситуацию. Наконец, он собрался с мыслями, уставившись прямо в насмешливые глаза Снейпа.

– Я не слишком-то часто ходил на свидания раньше, – признался Гарри перед всеми этими людьми. – Но прошедшая неделя… ну, много всего хорошего случилось. Я рад, что смог узнать вас всех получше.

– Держу пари, не так уж рад, – пробормотал Мерзавец, но его слышал только Гарри и те, кто стояли близко.

– Я не подозревал, чего вы на самом деле от меня хотите, – сказал Гарри и заметил, как публика принялась переглядываться, перешпептываться. Все, конечно, уже видели ту газету. Глупо было бы просто умолчать об этом. – Но ведь и вы не знаете, чего я от вас хочу. – Гарри выдавил смешок. – Я и сам-то не знаю.

– Тем не менее, Гарри, ты уже точно знаешь, кого из них ты НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ, – провозгласил ведущий, намекая, что время на исходе.

– Да, – сказал Гарри просто. Он поднял взгляд и уставился на одного из охотников.

Кукупидон встретил взгляд Гарри. Венок на его голове чернел и сворачивался, лепестки опадали вниз, усеивая землю у его ног.

– Я достаточно долго был третьим лишним, – мягко объяснил Гарри, потому что чувствовал, что должен объяснение. – С меня хватит.

– Не волнуйся, ГАРРИ, – ведущий схватил его за плечо, бодро встряхнув. – Очень скоро ты найдешь своего ЕДИНСТВЕННОГО, и в БИТВЕ ЗА СЕРДЦЕ победит самый достойный охотник!

Раздались овации, а Гарри поспешил назад, в свой шатер. Он внезапно ужасно устал, так, что даже ноги подкашивались. Больше всего ему хотелось спрятаться дома, заказать кучу еды из таверны и перелистать свой потрепанный «Квиддич сквозь века» – эта книга была просто кладезем мудрости, с советами на все случаи жизни.

Гарри слышал, как за тонким тентом шатра переговариваются работники, слышал хлопки аппараций. Он плюхнулся на стул перед большим, старомодным трюмо, которое трансфигурировала Жасмин из салфетки. Схватил забытый венок, алые и золотые розы, шипы тут же насмерть запутались в его жестких от лака волосах. Зеркало бесстрастно отразило его унылое лицо, мерцающее, как обертка от шоколадки. За плечом Гарри отразилась высокая темная фигура.

– Ты уже давно ничего не должен Альбусу. Или маме, или мне самому, – сказал Гарри, глядя на Снейпа в отражении.

– Спасибо за ценную информацию. – Снейп явно собирался что-то добавить, но внезапно гримаса исказила его лицо. Он выхватил палочку и направил ее на Гарри. – Не двигайся.


	6. Вечеринка

Снейп выхватил палочку и направил ее на Гарри.

– Не двигайся, Поттер.

Словно бы Гарри смог пошевелиться! Да он замер, как перед василиском, глядя на отражение Снейпа за своей спиной. Тот держал палочку боевым движением, и явно не волосы собирался ему укладывать. Белое лицо Снейпа маячило над непроницаемо-черной мантией, как очень непривлекательный воздушный шарик.

Гарри, может, был не самым сообразительным парнем на свете, но тут моментально все встало на свои места. Перед глазами вспыхнули воспоминания, моменты их так называемой «истории». Вот Снейп бормочет заклятье, будто собирается скинуть Гарри с метлы на первом курсе. Вот он показывает метку на тощей руке, спевшись с подозрительным Каркаровым. Вот он посылает смертельное заклятье в Дамблдора, не сомневаясь, не мешкая ни секунды. Вот он устраивает чертовски зловещее представление, которое выдают за танец организаторы шоу.

Гарри пришел к единственному возможному выводу.

– У меня что, на голове змея?

Она была там. Спряталась между крупных алых бутонов венка. Узкое черное тело, блестящие чешуйки. Такая крохотная, что казалась милой.

– Septimus Florus, – произнес Снейп так, словно назвал имя известного квиддичного загонщика. – Одной капли яда достаточно, чтобы убить армию.

Он стиснул палочку крепче, но Гарри мог заметить, как дрожала его рука.

– Всего лишь маленькая славная змейка, правда? – прошипел Гарри, зачарованно глядя на себя в зеркало. – Вовсе не собирается никого убивать.

– Поттер, – прохрипел Снейп, побледнев еще сильнее, словно это было возможно.

– Спокойно, – Гарри медленно поднял руку ко лбу. – Иди сюда, малютка.

Змея скользнула по его руке, обвилась браслетом вокруг запястья. Гарри осторожно стряхнул ее в коробку из-под пироженых, которые приносили в каждую гримерку.

– Почему ты не разговариваешь? – спросил Гарри. Змеи всегда отвечали ему: может, от врожденного любопытства, или из дружелюбия. За минуту к нему пришло второе озарение подряд, и Гарри призвал свою палочку, которая валялась где-то под зеркалом. – Фините Инкантатем!..

Ну точно. Единственная змея, которая не отвечала ему, вышла из палочки Драко Малфоя во время дуэли; она попросту не могла ответить – была ненастоящей.

– Это обычный шнурок, – успокоил Гарри, кинув взгляд на Снейпа в зеркало. – Кто-то трансфигурировал ее.

Снейп не сказал ни слова, не сдвинулся с места, все еще нелепо сжимая перед собой палочку.

– Расслабься, она не была ядовитой. Вряд ли кто-то может трансфигурировать настолько хорошо, – сказал Гарри, пытаясь звучать уверенно.

– Ну, теперь мы уже не узнаем, раз ты уничтожил улику, – наконец, проскрипел Снейп. – И до чего удачно, что ты решил рискнуть своей жизнью, заведя беседу со смертельно опасным созданием.

«Ну, я же рискую заводить беседы с тобой», – подумал Гарри.

– Это всего лишь шнурок, – напомнил он сухо. – А ты что собирался сделать? Снести мне голову?

– Я… – Снейп облизал губы и вдруг отвел глаза. Гарри впервые видел, чтобы он не нашелся с ответом. Наконец, Снейп с усилием произнес: – Я планировал развеять ее, если бы ты мне дал такую возможность.

– Ага, или развеять меня. У тебя рука так тряслась, что палочка просто прыгала, – он пожалел, едва закончив фразу, но было поздно. Снейп прикрыл глаза на секунду, затем развернулся и вышел из гримерки.

Гарри стянул с головы дурацкий венок и швырнул на пол.

***

«Гарри Поттер: Гермиона пробудила мою сексуальность».

Колдография отлично передавала сердитое выражение лица Гермионы. Оно было абсолютно одинаковым – что на снимке, что перед Гарри, ведь Гермиона сидела напротив, за столиком в трактире «Кабанья башка».

– Прости, мне правда жаль, – пробормотал Гарри убито. – Почти уверен, что я такого не говорил.

– Не бери в голову, – ответила Гермиона. – Им просто нужна новая сенсация, вот и все.

– То есть, я вообще никогда не думал о тебе в этом смысле. Даже когда мы были подростками. Ты мне как сестра.

– Я знаю, Гарри, – сухо пробормотала Гермиона, пытаясь забрать волосы за уши (но из-за буйных кудряшек они тут же выбились обратно).

– И уж точно, мою сексуальность ты не пробуждала! Не уверен, что ее вообще кто-нибудь пробуждал. – Подняв глаза от помятой газетной страницы, Гарри поспешил добавить: – Не то что бы ты была совсем не сексуальной! То есть, наоборот, ты очень… просто это я привык не замечать всяких таких вещей…

Сильный хлопок обрушился на плечо Гарри, когда Рон приземлился рядом.

– Брось, дружище, она уже поняла, – Рон ухмыльнулся Розмерте, помахав рукой, чтобы она приняла заказ. – И потом, все знают, что эти журналисты пишут всякую ерунду.

– Да, точно, – пробормотал Гарри едва слышно, и Рон пихнул его локтем в бок, довольно ощутимо.

– Давай, выше нос. Как насчет этого? Все уже видели? – он вытащил из кармана крохотный журнал и увеличил его. Это был Ведьмополитен, и на обложке красовался Снейп. Хотя «красовался» – не вполне подходящее слово. Снейп глядел исподлобья, так что его лицо казалось еще длиннее, а сальные волосы свисали вдоль впалых щек. Он скалил желтые зубы, и, время от времени, сводил брови к переносице. Это был «классический Снейп» в стадии запугивания: так он обычно встречал первокурсников.

В целом казалось, что фото взяли из еженедельника «Особо опасные преступники».

– Это что еще? Он дал интервью? – Гермиона проворно перелистала журнал, пока не нашла нужный разворот. – «Эксклюзивное интервью от Принца: я знаю сотни убийственных заклинаний».

– Какого черта? – Гарри попытался выхватить журнал, но отобрать у Гермионы любое чтиво – себе дороже. Рон снова заехал ему по спине.

– По крайней мере, он ничего не говорил про твою сексуальность!

– Я тоже не говорил! – взорвался Гарри. Розмерта возникла за его спиной, укоризненно глядя сверху вниз.

– Потише, мальчики, драться будете на улице.

– Да что ты, Роз! – воскликнул Рон, ослепительно скалясь и хватая Гарри в удушающий захват-объятье. – Мы в жизни с Гарри не дрались. Он ведь мой лучший друг. По правде сказать, это он пробудил мою сексуальность!

Розмерта только закатила глаза и отлеветировала им на столик три сливочных пива.

– Вы только послушайте! – Гермиона зачитала: – «Я носил метку и совершал ужасные вещи. За это понес наказание. Сейчас я добропорядочный маг, но я все еще помню, как заставить человека страдать».

– Звучит не слишком добропорядочно, – заметил Рон.

– И это он отвечает на вопрос журналиста «как вы поняли, что вас привлекают маги вашего пола»! А вот еще вопрос: «Что вы считаете вашими лучшими качествами?». Снейп отвечает: «Я могу обнаружить и выследить любого, и вы не узнаете, что я пришел за вами, пока не станет поздно. Я знаю около тысячи редких, смертельных и необнаружимых ядов. У меня быстрая реакция и очень, очень хорошая память на людей, что мне не по нраву. По большей части, от таких людей обычно лишь память и остается».

– В скольких убийствах он там признался? – уточнил Рон, перегибаясь через стол, чтобы заглянуть в журнал. Снейп дико оскалился на него с обложки, вытаращил глаза и даже, кажется, клацнул зубами. Гарри почувствовал, как у него пропадает аппетит.

– Вы что, не понимаете, что он делает?

– Ну, он разъясняет для глупых. Вот здесь, – Гермиона положила журнал перед Гарри.

«Чем вас привлекает Гарри Поттер?»

«Его очень сложно убить. Кроме того, за его спиной стоит такая армия преданных и сильных соратников, что желать ему зла – значит быть либо слабоумным, либо самоубийцей. Одно, впрочем, не исключает другого».

– Он ничего не сказал про мои глаза, – Гарри захлопнул журнал и перевернул его обложкой вниз. – Ладно, это все равно, что его танец-драка в первом туре конкурса. Он всем показывает, какой он злой и страшный, и что лучше не связываться ни с ним, ни со мной.

– Он действительно за тебя переживает, – заметила Гермиона таким тоном, словно ей нравился Снейп. Гарри решительно отметал подобные мысли.

– Он просто психанул из-за той змеи.

– Да, он уже сообщил нам. И очень мило, что ты поделился со своими друзьями этой историей, Гарри, – Гермиона поджала губы в точности, как Макгонагалл, а Рон просто таращился на него с осуждающим видом, правда, впечатление портили сливочные усы у него над губами.

– Вы все слишком серьезно это воспринимаете. Мне всю жизнь кто-нибудь угрожал…

– И в прошлый раз это был Волдеморт, – напомнил Рон.

– Да, но я все еще здесь, как видите! А это просто какой-то ненормальный фанат… или антифанат… какая разница?

– Дело серьезное, Гарри. Если он может пробраться к тебе в гримерку, значит, сможет и на Гримо однажды проникнуть. Может, он следит за тобой прямо сейчас! И никто не знает, что дальше придет ему в голову. Но мне кажется, все будет только хуже.

Гарри буквально спиной почувствовал чей-то взгляд, под лопаткой зачесалось, но он запретил себе озираться, как чокнутый параноик. Его таким не проймешь. Он спокойно улыбнулся Гермионе и повторил:

– Я буду в полном порядке. Если этот парень собирается досаждать мне шнурками и жуками – я это переживу. А если нападет, дам сдачи. А если не дам, то Снейп будет мстить за мою погубленную жизнь до конца его дней, используя все свои яды и темные проклятья.

– Ха-ха, Гарри, – Гермиона скорчила гримасу и пригубила свой стакан. – А теперь давай серьезно. Организаторы шоу собираются что-то предпринять? Усилить охрану?

– Они бы так и сделали, если бы мистер Поттер соизволил им сообщить об угрозах.

Гарри подскочил и пролил на себя полстакана сливочного пива. Снейп, чертов мерзавец, действительно умел появляться незаметно. Гарри был уверен, что это снейпов тяжелый взгляд он почувствовал. Вот уж кто был маньяком.

Маньяк, тем временем, невозмутимо придвинул себе стул и принялся листать меню.

– Что это еще что значит?! – воскликнул Гарри, но Рон перебил его:

– Ты что, правда не сказал организаторам шоу? – резкий тычок под ребра заставил Гарри дернуться. – Гарри, тебе совсем наплевать на свою жизнь?

– Моей жизни никто не угрожал, – возразил Гарри, потирая бок. Возможно, к концу вечера он откинет коньки из-за всей этой пассивной агрессии. – А если бы и угрожал, я сам могу справиться. И почему здесь Снейп? Его разве кто-нибудь приглашал?

– Во-первых, даже таким живучим созданиям, как ты, не удавалось еще выжить без сердца, а эта угроза была озвучена, – Снейп вытащил ту записку, что получил перед шоу, и прихлопнул ее ладонью к столу, как сбежавшего паучишку.

– А во-вторых, Гарри, это профессор нас здесь собрал, – добавила Гермиона, и она совсем не выглядела виноватой. – Потому что ты, очевидно, не справляешься.

Следующие пару часов Гарри наблюдал, как Снейп вместе с двумя его (бывшими) лучшими друзьями обсуждает план. Очевидно, они отлично проводили время втроем, перебрасываясь умными фразочками, говоря о Гарри в третьем лице и прихлебывая свои напитки. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что Гарри надулся, но он был взрослым человеком. А взрослые не надуваются (ну, кроме тетушки Мардж).

– Впервые преступник использовал магию, – заметил Рон аврорским тоном. – Это неспроста.

– Да, и заставляет меня задуматься о сквибе. Теперь, когда все знают о его немагическом происхождении, было бы логично отвести от себя подозрения таким образом, – заметил Снейп мрачно. – Хотя трансфигурация была очень хороша.

– У него могут быть друзья, помощники.

– Ага, это целый заговор, и цель у этого всего – испортить мне настроение, – проворчал Гарри, скрестив руки на груди и качаясь на стуле. – Если бы он хотел всерьез навредить, положил бы настоящую змею.

– Возможно, он только разогревается. Для преступников важны ритуалы, прелюдия. Если он хочет устроить шоу, то совершит покушение на финальном этапе Битвы, – сказал Рон с умным видом, будто целыми днями ловил серийных маньяков, а не разбирался с кусачими чайниками.

Гермиона достала блокнот и перо и принялась серьезно что-то записывать.

– Так значит, сейчас самым подозрительным выглядит Мерзавец? – уточнила она. – Что насчет остальных?

– Фермер недостаточно сообразителен для таких трюков, а у итальяшки кишка тонка, но я никого из них не исключаю.

– А этот парень, Юпитер? Он выглядел довольно жутко, – напомнил Рон. Снейп кивнул, и это был, возможно, первый раз, когда он признал, что Рон сказал что-то стоящее. Важный день для истории.

– Я попытался навести о нем справки, но он кажется безобидным. Работает в заурядной фирме, никаких темных историй в прошлом. Жилье надежно защищено, и нагрянуть к нему не получилось – было бы славно, если бы вы задействовали аврорские связи, Уизли, и раздобыли ордер на обыск.

– Вы это серьезно? – спросил Гарри, но его никто не слушал.

– Кроме того, – продолжал Снейп, нависнув над своим стаканом так, что сальные волосы почти касались пены, – не стоит зацикливаться на идее, что это кто-то из Охотников. Это может быть кто угодно – один из мыслесливщиков, к примеру. Их никто никогда не замечает. Или кто-то из персонала шоу.

– Точно, мой агент будет в восторге, если меня убьют перед зрителями. Это здорово поднимет рейтинги, – саркастически протянул Гарри, и Гермиона сделала пометку в блокноте, будто он говорил всерьез.

– Нам нужно отталкиваться от мотива. Мы ищем человека, который достаточно близок к Поттеру, вызывает у него доверие. Кто-то, кто достаточно умен, чтобы до сих пор не попасться. Кто-то со знанием слабых мест Поттера. И кто-то, кто определенно его не выносит, или наоборот, питает болезненную страсть, – подытожил Снейп. Все неловко уставились на него, но тут же отвели взгляд, стоило ему взметнуть бровь. – Итак, наш дальнейший план действий. Я постараюсь не отходить от Поттера ни на шаг, пока мы на шоу. Уизли, вы должны найти что-то на этого Юпитера, к тому же я хочу, чтобы вы и несколько ваших надежных коллег присматривали за Поттером между этапами Битвы. Мисс Грейнджер, от вас потребуется весь ваш аналитический ум: я хочу, чтобы вы составили полнейший список всех, кто имел мотив и возможность присылать эти угрозы.

– А что насчет меня? – со скучающим видом уточнил Гарри, покачиваясь на стуле.

– От тебя всего лишь малость, – Снейп вперил в него свой тяжелый, недобрый взгляд. – Не бросай свою палочку, где ни попадя и береги свою жизнь… так, словно она действительно чего-то стоит.

– Не знаю, справлюсь ли я… – Гарри закатил глаза, а Рон гаркнул:

– Ты уж постарайся! – и пихнул его стул так, что Гарри едва не опрокинулся. Снейп вовремя перехватил его, удержав за спинку. Между прутьями спинки его пальцы коснулись спины Гарри, и даже сквозь мантию это прикосновение отозвалось кучей мурашек. Снова неистово зачесалось под лопаткой.

– Он постарается, – вкрадчиво произнес Снейп, – если вы, мистер Уизли, умерите свой дружеский пыл. Ради Мерлина! Нужно быть полным тупицей, чтобы переживать из-за этой нелепой статьи. Всем известно, кто пробудил сексуальность Гарри, и уж поверьте, ваша девушка была к этому непричастна.

Воцарилось гробовое молчание. Все глядели на Снейпа. Наконец, Гермиона рискнула спросить:

– И кто же это был, по-вашему, профессор?

Снейп обвел их недоуменным взглядом.

– Вполне очевидно, разве нет? Тот, кто пробудил сексуальность каждого чертового второкурсника в тот проклятый год.

– Василиск? – предположил Рон с туповатым видом. Снейп подавил тяжелый вздох.

– Локхарт!

Гарри пролил на себя остатки своего пива. Мантию было уже не спасти, так что он не стал даже пытаться ее отчистить.

– Локхарт??! – вместо этого прокашлял он. Снейп пристально посмотрел на него.

– Ну да, Локхарт. Даже перокурсники впадали в сладкие грезы об этом… человеке. А вы, насколько я знаю, посещали его индивидуальные занятия. Долгие беседы в кабинете, при свете камина… Он глядит вам в глаза, трясет своими золотыми кудряшками и повторяет, какой вы одаренный юноша… абсолютно естественно, что вы клюнули на это. Любой малолетний недоумок вроде вас поддался бы чарам, так что не вините себя.

Гарри мог только открывать и закрывать рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Наконец он выдавил:

– Нет! Никогда! Что? Локхарт?..

– Бросьте, Поттер, – почти мягко пробормотал Снейп.

– Ну уж нет! Фу! Нет! Что? Он же старый!.. И носил странную одежду… и он был моим учителем, в конце концов! Как можно втюриться в учителя?!

Снейп поджал губы и уставился в свой стакан, будто в пене можно было прочитать трагическое будущее Гарри. Внезапно в трактире стало жарко.

– Э-э, ну то есть… учителя тоже люди, конечно… и он, наверное, не такой уж старый… в смысле, он моложе тебя, но ты тоже еще поживешь… то есть, я имел в виду…

– Достаточно, – Снейп швырнул пару галлеонов на стол и поднялся, стремительный, как всегда. Миллиард его крохотных черных пуговок на мантии отразил сиянье свечей на столах. – Думаю, на этом мы закончим нашу приятную встречу.

– И я ничего не имею против странной одежды! Я и сам странный! – завопил Гарри ему вслед. – Черт, как считаете – я задел его чувства?

– Какие к черту чувства, это же Снейп, – Рон неопределенно покрутил рукой у виска и вцепился в стакан. – Ты слышал его вообще? Локхарт? Да он разве хоть симпатичным был? Гермиона, ты слышала? Снейп считает, что Локхарт пробудил твою сексуальность.

– Пожалуй, надо попросить счет, – Гермиона снова заправила волосы за уши, и Рон покраснел. – То есть… думаю, я подойду к Розмерте.

– Что?? Да он вообще парик носил! Его волосы выглядели, как парик! – завопил Рон ей вслед. – Черт, да что за ерунда… как считаешь, Гарри, мне пойдут кудряшки?

– Если подумать, так Снейп вообще не старый. Ну, почти. По сравнению со многими другими людьми.

***

В общем, план был довольно прост – держать ухо востро, палочку – под рукой, а себя – в безопасных местах. Избегать скопления народа, оставаться в кругу проверенных, старых друзей.

– Сколько там будет человек? – спросил Гарри у своего агента. Виола (вроде так?) все еще пыталась поправить лацканы его пиджака, потому что никогда не сдавалась. Она беззаботно отмахнулась от вопроса Гарри.

– Зачем тебе знать, лапушка? Нервничать не о чем. Это все – очень приятные люди, и ты отлично проведешь время. Мы все отлично проведем время!

– Сто? Двести?

– Тысяч? – Виола наморщила свой хорошенький лобик. – Ну, может. Кто считает? Там соберутся все влиятельные маги страны. И несколько иностранцев! Веришь или нет, твою историю очень полюбили в Японии. Ты знаешь, что они делают брелки с твоим лицом?

Гарри вспомнил значки, которые Малфой соорудил на четвертом курсе. «Поттер – слизняк». Если подумать, Малфой положил начало серьезному бизнесу.

– Несколько политиков, инвесторы, просто богатые люди, которые выкупили приглашения на вечеринку… но ты об этом не думай – я сама буду общаться с нужными людьми. Все, что от тебя требуется – быть очаровательным!

Гарри изобразил неуверенную улыбку, Виола вытащила откуда-то надушенный платок и принялась тереть ему подбородок. Возможно, она собиралась стереть оттуда двадцатиминутную щетину? Гарри чувствовал себя резиновой игрушкой или фараоном, которого собрались уложить в саркофаг. Его напудрили во всех местах, напомадили, увлажнили маслами и удалили волосы практически по всему телу. Возможно, его кожа сверкала, а зубы светились в темноте. Его уши никогда не были такими чистыми, как в этот вечер.

Он совсем не чувствовал себя очаровательным.

– Мог ли ты представить, когда сидел в этом своем малюсеньком чулане, что однажды отправишься на вечеринку века, – мечтательно закатила глаза Виола, наматывая платок на палец. – Это же буквально история Золушки! И твой принц уже ждет тебя.

Гарри начал понимать, почему они не стали использовать камин, аппарацию или другие привычные способы перемещения, а уселись в эту странную карету, всю блестящую от золотых завитушек.

Этот бал являлся обычным промежуточным этапом, который всегда проходил ближе к финалу Битвы. На таких вечеринках собирались люди, которые любили шоу, вкладывали в него деньги и надеялись получить тройную выгоду. Были журналисты, чиновники, всякие прохиндеи типа Малфоя, конечно – вот уж кто не мог пропустить ни одного шумного события. Гарри никогда не слышал о таких раутах прежде, но теперь припоминал, что встречал заметки о балах в Ведьмополитене.

Как участник шоу, он был обязан присутствовать на вечеринке, и мог пригласить одного из Охотников. Конечно, Снейп собирался отправиться с ним.

– Это не обсуждается, Поттер. Вы пришлете мне приглашение и постараетесь не умереть до начала вечеринки, – заявил он своим привычным, приказным тоном. Если Гарри и собирался отдать приглашение Снейпу, то в ту секунду твердо решил, кого позовет с собой.

Карета остановилась, и Виола в последний раз отряхнула невидимые пылинки с пиджака Гарри. Она пригладила его волосы, жесткие от геля, но все равно выбивающиеся из прически. Взяла за подбородок и покрутила его лицо туда-сюда, придирчиво разглядывая со всех сторон. Гарри был готов, что ему велят показать зубы и может, поднять хвост, но Виола наконец-то отпустила его.

– Ладно. Мы готовы, уфф, мы готовы, – она сделала глубокий вдох, распахнула дверцу кареты и выпрыгнула из нее. Гарри последовал за ней и ослеп от вспышек колдокамер.

Журналисты были повсюду. Они образовывали живой коридор, ведущий к парадному входу во дворец. Дворец – никак иначе это здание назвать было нельзя. Конечно, Гарри помнил Хогвартс, и тот производил впечатление. Но это было нечто совершенно другое. Гарри вдруг понял, что Хогвартс был довольно старым и скромным замком.

– Вперед, Гарри, золотце, – зашипела ему на ухо Виола, цепляя за локоть и подталкивая вперед. Гарри покорно побрел за ней, щурясь и шарахаясь от ослепительных вспышек. Наверняка на половине колдографий у него будет оглушенный вид, словно он под Конфундусом. Если бы кто-то решил напасть на него сейчас, Гарри бы не имел ничего против.

– Мистер Поттер, вы собираетесь сделать предложение победителю Битвы?

– Мистер Поттер, что вы скажете о слухах, будто Джинни Уизли ждет ребенка от вас?

– Мистер Поттер!

– Мистер Поттер, вы уже сделали свой выбор?..

Пригнуть голову, сделать глубокий вдох и просто идти вперед. Гарри переживал нашествие прессы вскоре после победы, не может это быть хуже, чем тогда.

– А вот и твой кавалер, – пропела Виола ему на ухо и буквально впихнула Гарри в чужие объятья. Мерзавец подхватил его, не позволяя упасть, и ухмыльнулся.

– Похоже, крутая будет вечеринка, – он склонился к Гарри и поцеловал его в щеку, позируя на камеры. – Расслабься, детка, или никакого веселья не получится, – прошептал он Гарри в ухо.

Гарри хотел зайти внутрь замка, чтобы почувствовать себя хотя бы в относительной безопасности, но внутри оказалось еще больше людей, вспышек, голосов. Это был буквально водоворот приветствий, чмокающих поцелуев возле щек, ядовитых цветочных ароматов, бесцеремонных объятий, пожатий, щипков и шлепков пониже спины. Этот водоворот протащил Гарри через длинный холл, украшенный мрамором и бронзой. Виола потерялась где-то в толпе, Мерзавец цеплялся за Гарри, как за спасительную соломинку в океане, а Гарри понятия не имел, куда его несет течение, пока они не оказались на островке тишины и покоя.

В мужской уборной.

Даже там пахло лавандой и фиалками, всюду мерцали оплавленные свечи. Огромный гобелен с горбатым волшебником украшал – если можно так выразиться – стену напротив двери. Волшебник деликатно глядел себе под ноги.

– Вау, в смысле… вау, – Мерзавец выдохнул, прислонившись к раковине. В эту секунду он был неуловимо похож на Малфоя в туалете Плаксы Миртл. Нет, совсем не похож, скорее полная противоположность – с дурными манерами, иссиня-черными кудряшками и нарочито мускулистым телом, но такой же потерянный. – Ты не сказал, что тут будет вся чертова Британия, со стразами во лбу и перьями из задницы, – он вытащил помятую пачку сигарет из своих брюк. Они были настолько узкими, что этот жест выглядел хитроумным фокусом. – Хорошо, что я решил надеть галстук, а не подтяжки.

– Ничего не имею против подтяжек, – пробормотал Гарри, изнуренно глядя на себя в зеркало. Мерзавец тоже окинул взглядом его отражение, и в этом взгляде читалось одобрение.

– Над тобой здорово поработали.

– Спасибо? – Гарри даже не разрешили надеть очки, вместо этого наложив на его лицо какое-то особое заклятье, которое действовало, как маггловские линзы. Отчего нельзя было обойтись линзами, никто не объяснил. Но, так или иначе, меньше всего сейчас Гарри походил на себя настоящего.

Мерзавец выглядел превосходно, конечно. Черные брюки исчезали под белоснежной рубашкой на выпуск, чуть менее прозрачной, чем было бы совсем непристойно. Манжеты рубашки украшали две крохотные запонки в виде глазастых сов. Довольно мило, если подумать. Мерзавец выпустил дым из носа, напоминая Гарри дракона, с которым пришлось драться на Тремудром Турнире.

– Нравится то, что видишь? – спросил он своим особым позерским тоном. Гарри закатил глаза.

– Э-э-э, да. Наверное.

– Я даже не надеялся, что ты пригласишь меня, – Мерзавец уставился на Гарри, и тот пожал плечами.

– Решил дать тебе шанс, – буркнул он. – В этот раз – только правда, ладно?

– Идет, – Мерзавец выдохнул новую порцию дыма, в которой на секунду скрылось его лицо. «Это ты присылал мне личинок и всякое такое?» – Гарри прикусил язык. Если все вокруг считали, что Мерзавец был тайным ненавистником, Гарри собирался вывести его на чистую воду. У него был план, и первый шаг уже был сделан: они были вдвоем на вечеринке. Остальные детали Гарри не продумывал.

– Думаю, нам нужно выйти туда, к людям, – предложил он. Мерзавец затушил сигарету в золотой раковине, которая была сделана в форме тюльпана.

– Да. Точно. Навстречу приключениям.

Он поправил волосы и криво ухмыльнулся своему отражению, отражение в магическом зеркале отправило ему воздушный поцелуй.

Бальный зал был огромным. Сводчатый потолок и все такое… кругом летали маленькие огоньки, возможно, это были феи или вроде того. Эльфы в блестящих ливреях разносили подносы с закусками. Гарри никогда не видел подобного: крохотные рюмки с разноцветным желе, которое сверкало, как драгоценные камни; танцующие креветки, запрыгивающие к людям в рот с энтузиазмом камикадзе; гроздья шипучего винограда, и каждая ягода взрывалась во рту, как маленький сладкий фейерверк. Гарри пожалел, что здесь нет Рона: вдоль стен располагались хрустальные столы, на которых было еще около ста видов странной закуски. Мраморный кит выпускал фонтан из шампанского, и стайка звенящих бокалов летала вокруг, чтобы не пропустить ни капли. Абсолютно все было заколдовано и дышало магией, а еще – претенциозностью.

Гарри почувствовал, что Мерзавец притих, по-прежнему цепляясь за его локоть.

– Что скажешь? – небрежно спросил Гарри, подводя его к киту.

– Дай мне осмыслить, – пробормотал Мерзавец, озираясь с диким видом. Должно быть, для него все было вдвойне странно; он никогда не был в магазине Вредилок Уизли, в Сладком Королевстве или в Хогвартсе, чтобы привыкнуть к такому обилию магии и шума.

Гарри протянул руку, и один из фужеров ловко прыгнул ему в ладонь. Мерзавец кое-как сумел выцепить себе фужер и победно ухмыльнулся.

– Ладно… и чем займемся?

– Гарри Поттер! – громогласно завопил кто-то за их спиной. Гарри перестал уже считать разы, когда подобное происходило. Он повернулся и уставился на высокого, подтянутого мужчину, который был одет в бархатную фиолетовую мантию. Широкая улыбка казалась очень фальшивой, вероятно, из-за искусственных белоснежных зубов.

– Живой и во плоти! – мужчина распахнул руки, словно ждет объятий. Гарри не двинулся с места. Мерзавец рядом с ним казался таким же недоумевающим. – Я слежу за твоей игрой с большим интересом. Возможно, выкуплю у Мыслесливщиков эксклюзивный финал, – он рассмеялся, и Гарри понял, что это был комплимент. Мужчина продолжал болтать так, словно они сто лет знакомы, и это уже становилось неловким.

«Будь очаровательным, будь тактичным», – напомнил себе Гарри и выпалил:

– Я вас впервые вижу, сэр.

Мужчина рассмеялся еще громче, щелкнув своими зубами.

– А ты тот еще фрукт, а? – он погрозил пальцем. – Неужели не смотрел первую Битву? И умоляю, не зови меня «сэр», как будто я старикан какой-нибудь, – он опрокинул в себя фужер с шампанским и швырнул пустую посудину куда-то за плечо. – Ладно, ребятки, развлекайтесь, – улыбка на лице сидела уже немного криво, и маг поспешил уйти.

– Кажется, припоминаю, – Мерзавец наморщил лоб. – Он ведь даже не участник, он был Охотником. Победитель первой Битвы. Ну и павлин…

Они проследили за ним взглядом. Мужчина направился к кучке магов, что стояли у шоколадного фонтана и лениво переговаривались, время от времени улыбаясь на камеры колдографов.

– Вон та дамочка была первым участником, – шепнул Мерзавец, прижавшись к Гарри и невзначай растирая его плечо. – Видишь? В белом платье.

Алмазов на этом платье было больше, чем ткани. Платье струилось до самого пола, алмазный узор образовывал карту звездного неба, ну, или что-то вроде. Волшебница выглядела надменной и слегка напоминала миссис Малфой, хотя ее волосы были огненно-рыжими и поднятыми в высокую, смешную прическу.

– Ее папа – владелец элитных конюшен. На одном из этапов девица скакала от Охотников в лес на белом гиппогрифе, а Охотники догоняли ее на обычных лошадях. Помню, какая-то кобыла укусила этого бедолагу за голову, – Мерзавец фыркнул, и Гарри тоже не сдержал улыбки. Ему нравилось сплетничать обо всякой ерунде.

– Поверить не могу, что она выбрала этого типа…

– Ну, другие были еще хуже, – Мерзавец пожал плечами. – Бедняге можно посочувствовать. Их обвенчали в последнем туре, а через год она заявила о расторжении брака. Сказала, все было фикцией, и магические обряды не были проведены. Даже приплатила ему сколько-то, чтобы не доставал. Но он, как видишь, все еще крутится возле нее.

Белозубый Охотник как раз протянул алмазной барышне бокал, а она отвернулась, закатив глаза. Гарри принялся разглядывать остальных волшебников в компании.

– Вот эта парочка, кажется, счастлива вместе.

– О, это вообще номер. Это Охотники-победители из двух разных Битв. Встретились здесь, на ежегодной вечеринке, и закрутилось.

Гарри вздохнул.

– Хоть кто-то здесь нашел свою любовь с помощью Битвы?

Мерзавец уставился на него во все глаза.

– Если ты на это рассчитываешь, то у меня для тебя плохие новости. – Он нахмурился и дотронулся до подбородка Гарри, заставляя поднять лицо. – Не вешай нос, конфетка. Даже если ты самый наивный мальчик на всем полушарии, ты должен отделять шоу от реальности, так?

Гарри кивнул. Он не был наивным. Ну, может, самую капельку.

– Мы все еще можем хорошо провести время, – пообещал ему Мерзавец, и его ладонь, поглаживающая Гарри под лопаткой, стала неумолимо сползать ниже.

– Если ты раздобудешь мне немного выпивки, я буду благодарен, – быстро выпалил Гарри. Мерзавец напрягся.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я один туда пошел?

– Я… эээ… это проблема? – удивился Гарри. Он заметил, что Мерзавец беспокойно оглядывает зал, будто ищет пути отступления. – Ты что, нервничаешь?

– Ну что ты, сладенький, – огрызнулся Мерзавец. – Всего лишь комната, полная чистокровных снобов и папарацци, тогда как мое имя полощут теперь во всех газетах и в интернете.

Гарри хотел бы ему посочувствовать, но не смог.

– Добро пожаловать в мою реальность, – развел он руками.

Когда Мерзавец удалился, пробиваясь через толпу, Гарри снова принялся разглядывать всех собравшихся. Люди разбились на небольшие группки и вели светские беседы. Кто-то набивал желудок, зависнув у столиков с закусками. Кто-то неприкаянно стоял у стенки, как делал Гарри. На небольшом подиуме играл оркестр, смутно знакомая группа – возможно, кто-то известный, но Гарри не был любителем такой легкой музыки.

Внезапно музыканты заиграли что-то более мелодичное, сентиментальное. Музыка отчего-то напомнила Гарри песню феникса. Голоса в зале стихли, и все посмотрели наверх, в сторону широкой лестницы. Гарри тоже направил туда взгляд.

По лестнице неторопливо спускался мужчина, с ног до головы одетый в черное, только белоснежные перчатки выделялись ярким пятном. И бледное лицо. И может, нос, но нос у него всегда выделялся.

Конечно же, это был Северус-чертов-Снейп.

***

– Как ты сюда попал? – прошипел Гарри, как только Снейп приблизился. Тот ухмыльнулся настолько мерзко, насколько умел.

– Ну, у меня свои способы, Поттер. Как мило, что ты соизволил причесаться.

– Зато ты голову так и не помыл, – парировал Гарри сердито. Все вокруг таращились на них, будто ждали, что Гарри кинется к Снейпу в объятья и поцелует с языком. – Крутое появление, ничего не скажешь.

– И что это значит? – рядом возник Мерзавец с двумя бокалами.

– Как мило с твоей стороны, – Снейп ловко выхватил у него оба и каждый пригубил. Гарри только и мог, что наблюдать за представлением. Снейп что, ожидал, что оба окажутся отравленными? Или он просто развлекался, что казалось более вероятным.

– И что, сегодня мы тоже должны соревноваться? – Мерзавец уставился на Гарри.

– Нет, я не…

– Вся жизнь – это битва, – наставительно сообщил Снейп, галантно протянув один бокал Гарри.

– А я не собираюсь участвовать в битве, если она уже проиграна, – прошипел Мерзавец, все еще глядя на Гарри, а затем развернулся и ушел. Снейп пожал плечами.

– Слова настоящего победителя.

– О, ты просто… – Гарри не нашел слов. Он отпихнул Снейпа с дороги и ринулся прочь за Мерзавцем, но в толпе не смог найти его. Снейп следовал за ним по пятам, как чертова тень. – Может, оставишь меня в покое, наконец? Мне не нужен телохранитель!

– Очевидно, тебя тянет к опасным мальчикам, – Снейп снова ухмыльнулся, но глаза его оставались холодными и презрительными. – О, наша песня.

– Что? – но Гарри не успел даже ничего сообразить, как Снейп притянул его к себе, вцепившись в его плечи железной хваткой. Люди расступились, когда оркестр заиграл медленную мелодию, но никто больше не танцевал. Снейпа это совсем не смущало. Он принялся кружить Гарри, будто тот был безвольной куклой, и вырваться из его объятий можно было, только если бы Гарри использовал какой-нибудь подлый прием, например, пнул бы его или ударил Конфундусом.

– Я не собираюсь танцевать с тобой!.. – зашипел Гарри Снейпу в лицо, точнее, в подбородок, потому что выше не дотягивался.

– Мы уже танцуем, Поттер. Возьми меня за плечи.

– Я не буду за девчонку!

– Почему тогда ты ведешь себя, как истеричная барышня? – Снейп склонился ниже, глядя Гарри в глаза. – На нас все смотрят, Поттер. Не устраивай сцен. Вот я держу тебя за плечи, а ты можешь мужественно сжимать мою талию, если это принципиально.

Гарри поверить не мог, что это действительно происходит с ним. Они кружились под огромной сверкающей люстрой, посреди бального зала, под завывания певца: «What a wicked game to play, To make me feel this way…». Снейп вел из дамской позиции. Люди вокруг слились в пестрый фон, потеряли всякое значение.

– Знаешь, чего я не пойму? – спросил Гарри, судорожно припоминая уроки вальсирования перед Святочным Баллом. – Зачем тебе это нужно. С какой стати ты так опекаешь меня, Снейп. Рон и Гермиона – это ладно, они мои друзья, они волнуются, но ты тут при чем? – Гарри едва успевал переставлять ноги. – Это все от скуки? Или по старой привычке за мной приглядываешь? Ты уже никому ничего не должен. Война кончилась, я сделал все, что нужно было, меня больше нет нужды охранять.

Гарри пытливо уставился на Снейпа, и тот пару секунд глядел Гарри куда-то за плечо, а потом встретил его взгляд.

– Поттер, прошу тебя, помолчи. Не порти момент, – сказал он усталым голосом, поглаживая плечи Гарри. И это действительно звучало, как просьба, на выполнение которой нет никакой надежды.

Гарри прикусил язык. Они просто танцевали. И как только он замолчал, танец стал чем-то естественным. Словно нет ничего правильней, чем танцевать так, с Северусом Снейпом, держать его, прижимаясь крепко к его худому крепкому телу. Они двигались, глядя друг на друга в молчании, и люстра медленно вращалась над их головами, и музыка несла их, будто укачивала. Гарри видел отражение своего лица в черных глазах Снейпа, и вспомнил вдруг, как Снейп отчаянно цеплялся за него в Визжащей Хижине, как просил посмотреть на него, словно это могло спасти. Сердце Гарри гулко билось в груди.

– Неужели так сложно поверить, – еле слышно пробормотал Снейп, – что ты действительно имеешь ценность? Что ты важен, – он нахмурился. – Что ты не должен справляться один.

– Я не знаю, – выдохнул Гарри. – Я довольно живучий, не о чем волноваться, честно.

– Это мне известно, – Снейп поднял руку и дотронулся до шрама Гарри, мягко провел по нему большим пальцем. Это случилось впервые за долгие годы; никто не трогал его шрам, только Альбус Дамблдор однажды, и Гарри смутно помнил то прикосновение – сухое и легкое. Сейчас все было иначе. Это касание было слишком интимно, почти откровение. Гарри покраснел. Он почувствовал, как щиплет глаза. Снейп склонился к нему, все еще обнимая ладонями его лицо, и музыка стихла.

Ослепительно сверкнула вспышка колдокамеры, и Гарри отшатнулся прочь, чуть не упав.

– Ну же! – завопила Виола через весь зал. – Поцелуй его!

– Поцелуй его, поцелуй его, – раздалось со всех сторон. Гарри ошарашено озирался. Потом уставился на Снейпа, сжав кулаки.

– Что за игру ты ведешь?

Снейп закатил глаза.

– Я обещал твоему агенту поцелуй, если она даст мне приглашение.

– Вот и целуйся с ней, – рявкнул Гарри, красный до корней волос. Как унизительно! А ведь он почти поверил, что Снейп не притворяется, что между ними действительно… есть что-то особое.

– С меня довольно, – Гарри пробирался к выходу, когда Виола схватила его за руку. Рядом с ней был необъятно-толстый мужчина с рыжей бородой. – Я ухожу!

– Но Гарри, милый, еще даже десерт не вынесли, – возмутилась девушка. – И я хотела тебя познакомить кое с кем. Это создатель Битвы за Сердце, мистер Тантамареско.

– Безумно счастлив встрече, – сухо сказал Гарри, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Виолы. – Но мне действительно пора домой.

– Тогда не будем задерживать тебя… Позволь дать совет на дорожку? – Тантамареско подмигнул, обхватив Гарри за плечи. – Выбирай не того, кто лучше справляется, а того, кто прилагает больше всех усилий.

Гарри приложил максимум усилий, чтобы добраться до дома и смыть воспоминания о вечере с помощью старого доброго Огдена.


	7. Испытание

В несусветную рань Гарри был где-то на райском острове. Пенились приливные волны, в розовом песке сверкали ракушки и высохшие морские звезды, перебежками сновали мелкие крабы. Гарри сидел на раскладном стуле под большой пальмой, листая спортивный выпуск «Кольца и метлы». За его спиной стилист колдовал над прической, но никакая магия не могла уложить волосы Гарри как следует.

Дейзи металась между стульями таким же крабьим галопом, ее босоножки увязали в песке. Она давала наставления осветителям, статистам, Охотникам. Этим утром они все участвовали в фотосъемке.

– Не представляю, кому понадобятся наши колдографии, – ворчал Гарри, когда Дейзи разбудила его с утра пораньше. – И почему их нельзя сделать в Лондоне.

– Не в такую погоду, – возмутилась Дейзи. – Кому охота смотреть на унылые лица на фоне унылого неба? Послушай, золотце, я просто делаю свою работу. В прошлом году снимали на лошадях, скажи спасибо, что мы не усадим тебя на какого-нибудь гнедого келпи.

Гарри знал одного гнедого келпи, на которого был не прочь усесться. Ему снова снились эти ужасные эротические кошмары про Снейпа. Он не готов был думать об этом, поэтому внимательно читал журнал.

– Лучшие снимки пойдут как экслюзив в журналы. Устроим аукцион, как и каждый год. И как всегда, больше всех заплатит Ведьмополитен, – вещала Дейзи, взрыхляя каблуками песок. – А все остальное – для сувенирной продукции. Сделаем парочку рождественских открыток, все семьи будут посылать твою сладкую морадшку друг другу на Рождество!

– Разве на Рождество не принято отправлять открытки с Санта-Клаусом? – спросил Гарри хмуро. – Или с Мерлином.

Дейзи закатила глаза.

– Это все прошлый век! Кому нужны бородатые старики, если можно любоваться на горячих мальчиков? И статных мужчин, – добавила она, потому что Снейп проходил мимо. Он криво ухмыльнулся ей, учтиво склонив голову.

«Спелись», – мрачно подумал Гарри.

К волосам Снейпа никто не смел даже подступиться, поэтому он разгуливал по берегу, с интересом изучая местную флору. Облачен он был в свою обычную черную мантию, в которой должно было быть ужасно жарко.

Пастух подошел к Гарри и разложил свой стул рядом с ним. Он выглядел омерзительно бодро для такого раннего времени. К счастью, Мерзавец, который сидел с другой стороны от Гарри, выглядел кошмарно. Он цеплялся за бумажный стаканчик с кофе так, словно это было последним спасением. Его все еще подташнивало после путешествия порт-ключем.

– Это нарушение прав человека, проделывать такое, – заявил он, содрогаясь. – Меня буквально наизнанку вывернуло.

– Да уж, приятного мало, – подтвердил Гарри, разглядывая загонщиков на колдографии.

Их снимали по очереди, вместе и по отдельности, под каждой чертовой пальмой, у воды, на песке, в тени и на солнце. Быть фотомоделью оказалось сложнее, чем Гарри себе представлял. Колдограф – маленькая седая дама, круглая и крепкая, как тыква – велела Гарри принимать разные неестественные для человеческой физиологии позы, и при этом все время возмущалась, что он выглядит «напряженным».

– Давай же, птенчик, просто покажи себя! – кричала она оглушительно, пока Гарри корчился на песке, а остальные таращились на него со всех сторон. Это было пыткой. Спустя какое-то время его отпустили, и он рухнул на свой стул. Можно было скрыться от солнца в именных бунгало, которые установили для них вдоль берега, но Гарри не хотел пропустить представление.

Пастух совсем не выглядел напряженным. Он с легкостью показывал себя и в фас, и в профиль. В сиянии солнца его кожа чуть золотилась, а улыбка сверкала жемчугом. Он гулял по берегу, ловил губами морские брызги, пачкал себя песком, встав на колени, и посылал воздушные поцелуи направо и налево. Когда он принялся взбираться на пальму, показывая сразу все свои мускулы, Гарри решил делать заметки в блокноте – ему было, чему поучиться у этого парня.

– Вот, возьми, – Мерзавец кинул на колени к Гарри какой-то флакон.

– Крем от загара?

– У тебя уже нос краснеет.

– О, спасибо, – Гарри с удовольствием нанес прохладную мазь на лицо. – А ты… пользуешься кремом? – должно быть, он сморозил глупость, потому что Мерзавец уставился на него.

– Моей коже загорать дальше некуда, – заявил он прямо. – Я взял это для тебя, идиот.

– О, – повторил Гарри растерянно. – Спасибо?

– Знаешь ли, я тоже могу быть заботливым, – заметил Мерзавец мрачно. Должно быть, он все еще сердился за ту историю на танцах, но все же сделал первый шаг. Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь милое, но тут пришла очередь Снейпа сниматься, и все внимание Гарри переключилось на него.

Снейп ссорился с колдографом.

– Я просто сяду сюда и буду листать книгу, – заявил он, установив стул и вытащив откуда-то толстый фолиант. – Сделайте акцент на руки, лицо может быть на заднем плане, размытым или как угодно…

– Вы не можете читать книгу на пляже! – всплеснула руками дама. – Что за ерунда? Это против легенды.

– По легенде мы все оказались на прекрасном необитаемом острове и принялись выживать, – отрезал Снейп, который явно лучше подготовился к съемке, чем Гарри. – Кто-то выживает, ползая в песке и прыгая по пальмам, а я собираюсь погрузиться в дивный мир чтения, – и он решительно раскрыл фолиант.

– Почему бы вам не переодеться в костюм, который мы для вас подготовили? – робко уточнила Дейзи, прячась за спиной колдографа.

– Потому что вы не хотите нести ответственность за психологические травмы зрителей, – ответил Снейп, не отрываясь от чтения. – Мантия – мое традиционное облачение, фирменный знак. По ней зрители узнают меня.

– А иначе спутали бы с Пастухом, – прошептал Мерзавец Гарри на ухо. Гарри захихикал. Снейп пригвоздил его взглядом, издалека безошибочно определив шум. Точно так же он всегда слышал на уроках, кто и о чем шепчется на задней парте. Гарри втянул голову в плечи прежде, чем вспомнил, что он больше не школьник.

– Итак, вы на пляже, в солнцепек, по уши в пуговицах и читаете… что там… классификацию ядов? – уточнил колдограф, и ее язвительный тон был слабым подобием обычной интонации Снейпа.

– Стремлюсь прекратить агонию, – елейно ответил он, перевернув страницу. – Вполне уверен, что из тех темно-синих водорослей я смогу состряпать приличную отраву для всех выживших.

Колдограф сделала несколько снимков и покрутила в руках камеру. Она стукнула по ней палочкой, проглядывая материал.

– Вы просто сидите неподвижно, так не годится, – заметила она без особой надежды. Снейп снова перевернул страницу.

– Я потею. Уверен, это отлично будет выглядеть на снимках. Придаст им динамики.

Гарри снова рассмеялся, и в этот раз на него направила гневный взгляд уже дама с камерой. Мерзавец уточнил:

– Картинки будут двигаться? Это что-то вроде гифок, верно?

– Вроде чего?

– Какой же ты дремучий, Поттер, – вздохнул Мерзавец, допивая свой кофе. – У тебя слишком много крема на носу, – он протянул руку и принялся размазывать крем по лицу Гарри. – Весь перепачкался, грязный мальчишка! Вот сейчас бы вышли хорошие снимки.

Гарри отшатнулся.

– Ладно, ээээ… думаю, я справлюсь, – он вздохнул, краем глаза наблюдая за сражением Снейпа и колдографа. Снейп вел с большим отрывом. – Если они наделают таких открыток, я хочу заполучить парочку. Отправлю профессора на Рождество Невиллу, дяде с тетей и вообще всем знакомым.

– Я лично подарю тебе пару открыток, – низким голосом сообщил Мерзавец, который очевидно отправился после использования порт-ключа. – Но вряд ли твои друзья и родственники оценят то, что на них будет двигаться… – и он сполз пониже на стуле, раздвигая ноги. Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

– А что твои родные думают… ну, про то, чем ты занимаешься? – спросил он. Мерзавец криво улыбнулся.

– Какие еще родные? Воспитатели из приюта?

– О, – Гарри неловко взъерошил волосы (и увидел краем глаза, как пошатнулась, схватившись за сердце, стилистка). – Выходит, ты тоже сирота?

– Официально – да, а технически… где-то там, наверное, ходят мои родители. Какие-нибудь чистокровные снобишки, которые не пережили рождения сына-сквиба.

– Знаешь, быть сквибом – не преступление, – заметил Гарри, глядя на свои ноги. – Но вот пытаться это изменить с помощью темной магии… еще какое преступление. Многие люди были убиты темной магией на этой войне.

– Люди в маггловском мире погибают из-за пуль. Но хранить их в доме не запрещается, – ответил Мерзавец.

– Послушайте, вы совсем не передаете летнюю атмосферу! – завопила дама-колдограф. Снейп вздохнул и расстегнул верхнюю пуговку своей мантии. Засверкали вспышки камеры.

Стало по-настоящему жарко, и Гарри подумал, что был бы не прочь охладиться в тени бунгало. Он кинул взгляд, пытаясь отыскать среди одинаковых то, что принадлежало ему – и увидел, как к этому бунгало крадется фигура.

Он похолодел. Отстраненно он наблюдал, как кто-то подошел к его бунгало, оглянулся по сторонам и быстро юркнул внутрь.

Гарри вскочил, опрокинув стул, и побежал. Краем уха он слышал чьи-то голоса, окрики, но ни о чем не думал. На бегу он выхватил палочку, которая в этот раз была под рукой.

Он ввалился в бунгало и до полусмерти напугал какого-то паренька, который крутился возле его гримерного столика.

– Ни с места! – велел Гарри, выставив палочку, как всегда мечтал (если бы он только прошел вступительные экзамены в Аврорат). – Кто ты такой?

– Я просто… сэр, я ничего не трогал, – быстро пропищал парень. Он был почти мальчишка, с клочками пушистой щетины, которую явно отращивал, чтобы казаться старше. Гарри качнул палочкой, и с нее посыпались красные искры.

– Говори, – медленно сказал Гарри, и он знал, что его голос звучит слишком низко, что в нем есть шипящие нотки. Он знал, что выглядит пугающе в эту минуту. Злость была слишком сильна, чтобы переживать об этом. – Что ты здесь забыл.

– Я принес вам кофе, – сказал парень, показав бумажный стаканчик с логотипом Битвы за Сердце. – Просто… кофе. Всем участникам. Холодный, – на этом слове он дал петуха, и его голос обнаружил новые диапазоны. С ужасом Гарри увидел, что глаза мальчишки наполняются слезами. – Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня, сэр!..

За спиной у Гарри раздался шорох, и он резко развернулся, взмахнув палочкой. Алый луч пронзил стену бунгало, подпалив сухую солому. Снейп успел выставить защиту, а остальные – спрятаться за Снейпом. Парень с кофе рухнул на колени, завывая. Дейзи принялась причитать, а ее ассистенты – поливать все вокруг водой.

– МОЛЧАТЬ! – рявкнул Снейп, и воцарилась тишина. Гарри медленно опустил палочку. Его потряхивало. Снейп рассеял щит. Он взглянул Гарри за спину. – Что происходит, Поттер? – очень спокойно спросил он после. Гарри оглянулся. Мальчишка был на грани истерики. Он раскачивался из стороны в сторону, обхватив голову руками.

– Пожалуйста, не трогайте меня, я ничего не сделал! Ничего! – всхлипывал бедняга.

– Он принес кофе, – сконфуженно объяснил Гарри. – Я подумал… мне показалось, что он… ну, в общем, я ошибся.

– Только этого нам не хватало! – пробормотала Дейзи, присев рядом с пареньком. – Эй, солнышко, ты заключал с нами контракт? В каком отделе ты работаешь? Подписывал что-то с заголовком «отказ от претензий»?

Снейп внимательно изучал бумажный стаканчик с кофе. Гарри неловко мялся рядом, пытаясь извиниться и не находя слов. Вокруг хижины собрались буквально все, и на фоне рыдающего подростка Гарри казался психованным монстром. Он действительно начал терять контроль над ситуацией. Все эти письма и угрозы – они ничего не значили, честно, он мог справиться с этим… но ему нужна была передышка.

– Мы разберемся, – сообщил Снейп, оттеснив Дейзи от нервного юноши. – Пожалуйста, оставьте нас.

– Что это все значит? – изумилась та. Снейп сделал серьезное лицо.

– Авроры уже в пути.

– Что? – теперь и Гарри подал голос.

– Мы не знаем, что этот человек делал в гримерке Поттера. Всем известно, как много Пожирателей все еще на свободе, – Снейп усмехнулся, мимолетно почесав предплечье. – Нельзя допустить, чтобы кто попало мог подобраться к Поттеру. Охрана здесь просто никудышная.

– Да мы же на острове! Посреди океана! – воскликнула Дейзи, раскинув руки. – И сюда никто посторонний вообще не проникнет!

– Привет, – радостно воскликнул Рон, отодвинув пестрое покрывало, которое загораживало вход в бунгало. – Что это у вас тут паленым пахнет? О, Гарри!

– Как угодно, – пробормотала Дейзи, увидев аврорское облачение. Она торопливо смылась, оставив парня им на растерзание.

– Это уже слишком, – сказал Гарри, встав на защиту бедолаги (тот упорно пытался отползти как можно дальше от Гарри). – Он просто принес кофе, вы же слышали.

– Неизвестно, что именно он подмешал в этот кофе, – заметил Снейп. Он сунул стакан под нос пареньку. – Пей!

Тот послушно принялся глотать холодный напиток.

– А здесь у вас неплохо, – светским тоном заметил Рон, расстегивая мантию. – Спасибо, Снейп, я как раз умирал над нудным отчетом. В Лондоне дождь, между прочим.

– Как ты здесь оказался? – спросил Гарри, пытаясь отобрать у парня кофе, пока тот не захлебнулся или не наделал в штаны.

– Ну, мы используем что-то вроде тех галлеонов, помнишь? Для Армии Дамблдора? – Рон вытащил монетку из кармана. – Чтобы всегда быть в курсе, если нужна подмога.

– А что такое СТП? – уточнил Гарри, разглядывая монетку. Рон покраснел.

– Это… эээ… Супер… эээ… Тайный Патруль.

– Спасем Тупицу Поттера, – бросил Снейп, а потом склонился над пареньком. – Итак, когда в тебе по меньшей мере половина флакона с Веритасерумом, я внимательно слушаю. Что ты забыл в бунгало Поттера?

– Я собирался стащить разных мелочей, – ответил парень дрожащим голосом. – Расческу, носок или в этом роде.

– Для ритуала? – гаркнул Рон, мигом подобравшись.

– Для продажи, – мальчишка заторможено моргал, глядя в пустоту перед собой. – Личные вещи дорого можно продать. У меня есть свой сайт, где я продаю носки знаменитостей. На аукционе предлагают иногда до ста галлеонов. Но за Поттера бы дали и больше. Есть такие, кто всегда за него много платит.

Рон и Гарри переглянулись. Внезапно все вставало на свои места. Все потерянные носки обрели смысл… Гарри был уверен, что это вроде вселенского Эффекта Второго Носка – он всегда куда-то девается, у всех мальчишек. Но может, тут крылся один большой заговор.

– Как ты узнал, где будет проходить съемка? – Рон оттеснил Снейпа, с профессиональным видом начав допрос.

– Я устроился сюда на подработку… ассистентом…

– Есть постоянные покупатели, которые много платят за вещи Гарри?

– Да. Парочка. И один… он сделал предзаказ. Обещал доплатить за срочность.

– Назови его имя.

Парень беспокойно заозирался.

– Я не… я не знаю! Он никогда не подписывается. Мы ведем переписку…

– Значит, у тебя есть его адрес! – гаркнул Снейп. Парень заскулил:

– Я все расскажу, клянусь! Я могу дать вам его адрес. Если вы меня ударите, я закричу. – И он рухнул в обморок.

– Как скоро ты сможешь достать ордер на обыск? – уточнил Снейп, перешагивая через беднягу. Рон уже деловито что-то черкал в блокноте. Они вышли, и Гарри поспешил за ними. Пока Снейп объяснял что-то гневной Дейзи, Рон договаривался о порт-ключе.

– Спасти Тупицу Поттера? – шепнул Гарри, и Рон притворился, что не слышит. – Ну, спасибо.

***

Гарри тоже притворился, что не слышит, когда Рон и Снейп предложили ему подождать на улице. Вместе с группой авроров он поднялся на верхний этаж высотки в магическом бедном районе. Двери там постоянно хлопали, совы влетали и вылетали в окна, на лестничную площадку выглядывали любопытные эльфы и детишки. Какой-то мальчуган схватил Гарри за край мантии.

– Простите, сэр, – пропищал он, глядя на Гарри огромными глазами. – А вы с аврорами?? Вы можете взять мне афтограф аврора? А то я очень стесняюсь, – и он нахально прищурил глаз, улыбаясь – в улыбке не хватало половины зубов.

Оказавшись перед нужной дверью, двое самых крупных авроров переглянулись и подняли палочки. Рон с важным видом заколотил в дверь.

– ЭТО АВРОРАТ. ОТКРОЙТЕ, – велел он магически усиленным, мужественным голосом. Выждал секунду и отодвинулся, позволяя аврорам вскрыть замок. Но не успели они произнести заклинание, как дверь распахнулась.

На пороге стоял Юпитер. Он был в домашней майке и мягких шортах, которые Гарри отказывался признать трусами. Длинные волосы были собраны в хвост, залысина блестела. Вид у Юпитера был невозмутимый; как у человека, к которому без всякого повода в субботнее утро вламывается толпа авроров.

– Что происходит?.. – начал было он, но Рон направил на него палочку.

– ВЫ ОБВИНЯЕТЕСЬ В… кхм, простите… Вы обвиняетесь в преследовании, проникновении на частную территорию, хищении, клевете… – Рон пощелкал пальцами, и Снейп услужливо добавил:

– В угрозе для жизни Гарри Поттера.

Юпитер уставился на Гарри, который прятался за высокими спинами авроров. Лицо его стало еще более невозмутимым, почти суровым.

– Я никогда бы не сделал ничего, что навредит Гарри Поттеру, – торжественно сообщил он, все еще крепко держась за косяк двери и преграждая путь. – Я могу дать официальную клятву…

– Лучше посторонись и дай нам обыскать дом, – перебил его Рон. Авроры оттеснили Юпитера в сторону, и Гарри заметил, как напряглась его челюсть, а рука скользнула к карману шортов, но какой идиот станет носить палочку в кармане трусов? По крайней мере, у Юпитера хватило благоразумия ничего из этих карманов не извлекать.

Квартира была тесной и захламленной. Обычное жилище холостяка – напоминало дом на Гриммо, если бы он состоял из пары комнат и не имел никаких мрачных портретов на стенах. Кругом была грязная посуда, маленький односпальный диван был расстелен – там валялась подушка и плед; рабочий стол, повернутый к окну, однако был в полном порядке: аккуратно там были разложены на салфетке кисти разной величины, баночки с краской, а на пергаменте сушились миниатюры, которые Юпитер, очевидно, сделал сам. Там были крохотные гиппогрифы, вставшие на дыбы, драконы с острыми зубами и один сгорбленный Мерлин с посохом. Мерлин приветливо помахал Гарри своей остроконечной шляпой, прежде чем снова сгорбится.

На полках, что были развешены по всему периметру гостиной-спальни, Гарри увидел другие миниатюры. Это был он, в разные периоды жизни. Маленький и круглоголовый, в гриффиндорской мантии, и сидящий на метле, и с палочкой наизготовку, грозный крохотный Поттер. Снейп тоже с интересом оглядел это.

– Отличный бизнес, – заметил он негромко, а Юпитер сложил на груди руки.

– Это моя коллекция для личного пользования, – сказал он с достоинством. Гарри постарался не задумываться слишком подробно, как именно Юпитер использовал эти игрушки. Вряд ли он разыгрывал Битву за Хогвартс с полчищем мини-Поттеров.

Авроры тем временем обыскивали кухню, гремели чем-то в маленьком закутке, где, видно, была ванная комната, сновали всюду и бормотали поисковые заклинания.

– Здесь нет твоих личных вещей, – заметил Рон, подойдя к Гарри. – Но комната расширена магически. Где тайник? – грубо обратился он к Юпитеру.

– Вы можете вызвать меня в суд, и там я отвечу на все вопросы, – в тон ему ответил Юпитер, выпрямляясь во весь рост. Рону пришлось задрать голову, чтобы говорить с ним.

– Я бы на вашем месте не стал препятствовать аврорам, при всех обвинениях, – заметил Рон, крепко сжимая палочку. Лицо его побледнело, и на нем ярче проступили веснушки. – Вы сейчас не в лучшем положении для споров.

– Я ни в чем не виноват, – упрямо заявил Юпитер. Он уставился на Гарри. – Я уже сказал, что никогда…

Тут в комнату влетела худенькая девчонка. Она подскочила к Юпитеру и схватила его за руку, испуганно глядя на авроров.

– Что он натворил? В чем вы обвиняете моего брата? Мерлин, – она уставилась на Гарри, широко распахнув глаза. – Здесь Гарри Поттер! Что ты наделал? – она принялась трясти Юпитера, пока тот неловко пытался освободить свою руку. – Клянусь, мистер Поттер, он абсолютно безобидный. Он только… он большой ваш фанат, но это же не преступление, верно? – и она жалко улыбнулась Гарри. Тот мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. Лучше бы он подождал снаружи.

– Мы как раз пытаемся все выяснить, – вежливо ответил он. – Простите за вторжение.

– Лотти, отправляйся к себе, – пробормотал Юпитер своей сестре. Видимо, она жила по соседству. – Не вмешивайся, я сам разберусь.

– Но тут же Гарри Поттер! – воскликнула она.

– Я вижу, – пристыжено согласился Юпитер. – Вижу.

– Ага! – триумфально завопил один из авроров, отодвигая стойку с одеждой, за которой был скрыт плакат с изображением Гарри, в полный рост. – Здесь спрятана дверь.

Он несколько раз взмахнул палочкой, но ничего не произошло.

– Тут должен быть пароль, – сообщил он Рону. Снейп отодвинул аврора.

– Позвольте мне, – он поправил манжеты и произнес какое-то сложное заклинание, выписывая узоры палочкой. Все еще ничего не происходило. Рон повернулся к Юпитеру.

– Вы должны открыть дверь, – приказал он. Юпитер не шевельнулся. – Не заставляйте меня… заставлять вас, – неуклюже добавил он. Рону следовало поработать над угрозами. Юпитер медленно повернулся к Гарри.

– Ты должен мне верить, – ровно сказал он. Гарри встретил его взгляд. – Я ничем не вредил тебе. Только смотрел… издалека.

– Ты крал мои носки, – выговорил Гарри неловко. Юпитер кивнул. – Это не очень… здорово. Но письма… и жуки…

– Какие еще жуки? – взвизгнула девчонка, снова вцепившись в брата.

– Прости, что выгнал тебя на первом этапе шоу. Я просто… мне показалось, что мы не очень подходим друг другу.

Юпитер опустил глаза.

– Я понимаю, – спокойно сказал он. Затем подошел к плакату, улыбнулся нарисованному Гарри, склонился и целомудренно коснулся его губ. Снейп издал странный звук, будто подавился.

За плакатом возникла дверь. Юпитер повернул ручку, открыл дверь и отступил в сторону.

Внутри была еще одна комната. Такая же маленькая, как и остальные. И она казалась еще меньше, потому что вся была завалена разными вещами. Всюду – на каждой поверхности, на стенах, на подоконнике – везде был какой-то хлам, и вдруг Гарри с ужасом понял, что это его хлам. Старые промокашки, потерянные шарфы, бумажные стаканчики, салфетки, надкушенное засохшее печенье – Гарри не помнил этих вещей, но узнавал другие. Носок со снитчами, перчатка с отрезанными пальцами – в них удобно было играть в квиддич, и Гарри все время покупал одни и те же, потому что вечно их по рассеянности забывал где-то. Под стеклом в витрине была его расческа. Волос на ней хватило бы на несколько котлов с Оборотным (невольно Гарри провел рукой по волосам: будут ли у него фанаты, если он облысеет вконец?). Тут тоже были миниатюры, на них Гарри был постарше. Где-то он был в квиддичной форме, а где-то – в купальных плавках. Были и совсем странные; Гарри в образе кентавра, Гарри с руаслочьим хвостом, Гарри с крыльями, пылающими, как у феникса. Это было бы красиво, не будь так… жутко. Хуже всего были колдографии. Они покрывали каждый свободный дюйм на стенах. Это не были снимки из газет; нет, они были сделаны непрофессиональным фотографом. На них Гарри жевал, или чесался, или шел куда-то. На большинстве снимков Гарри был размыт, на переднем плане всегда что-то было – дерево, угол дома или что-то еще. Где-то Гарри был один, на других снимках он был с Роном и Гермионой, смеялся, о чем-то болтал, даже не догадывался, что за ним следят.

А потом Гарри увидел алтарь. Иначе не сказать: в стене была ниша, где висел его портрет, а вокруг стояли магические негасимые свечи. Под портретом лежали засохшие цветы, стакан с огденом и сладости, которые были совсем свежими.

– Я пожалуй… мне надо на воздух, – пробормотал Гарри, выскакивая из комнаты. Он пронесся мимо Юпитера, который безвольно сгорбился на диване, сбежал вниз по лестнице, перемахнул через ограду у дома и свалился куда-то в куст, где попытался отдышаться.

Он скорчился, обнимая себя, и наблюдал за букашками, ползающими в траве. Вскоре за ветками показались чьи-то блестящие черные ботинки. У Гарри не было нужды гадать, кто это может быть.

– Слава – это еще не все, верно? – пробормотал Гарри.

– Хватит уже жалеть себя, мальчишка, – проворчал Снейп, присел и ловко залез в кусты к Гарри. Маленькие листики тут же запутались у него в волосах. – По тебе ползают муравьи.

– Мне плевать, – Гарри закрыл глаза. – Мы можем забрать носки? И перчатки? Они мне нужны.

– Что угодно, Поттер, – ласково пробормотал Снейп, стряхивая с него букашек.

Рон провел арест и допросил Юпитера, и выяснил, что тот не имеет никакого отношения к письмам с угрозами.

***

Гарри потягивал сливочное пиво в Трех Метлах. Он поджидал своих друзей; они собирались встретиться полным составом, потому что Луна наконец-то вернулась из своего долгого путешествия по Шотландии. Гарри пришел раньше всех и занимал себя болтовней с Розмертой. Он узнал много сплетен и новостей; выведал, как здоровье у профессора Макгонагалл, и как поживает во Франции Хагрид – сложно было представить его в роли счастливого молодожена, но Гарри был искренне рад за друга. Розмерта удивительным образом знала все обо всех, тогда как Гарри давно потерял со многими людьми связь, слишком занятый своими несчастьями.

Потом Розмерту отвлекли другие гости, и Гарри от скуки стал разглядывать посетителей, надеясь встретить знакомое лицо. Он и увидел кого-то знакомого – Снейп сидел в дальнем, темном углу, под декоративной паутиной (Розмерта уверяла, что она декоративная, и Гарри из вежливости ей верил). Снейп сидел там совсем один и уныло потягивал что-то из высокого стакана. Гарри поспешно отвернулся. Что за черт? С каких пор Снейп торчит в Трех Метлах? Неужели кому-то пришло в голову позвать его на встречу – может, Рон, или Гермиона решили и этим вечером обсудить планы СТП? Или старина Снейп просто преследует его, собираясь тайком приглядывать? Но для образа человека под прикрытием Снейпу не доставало газеты или шляпы с полями. Может, Снейп настолько одинок, что просто притащился сюда в надежде скоротать вечер?

– Привет, незнакомец, – мечтательно произнесли у Гарри над ухом, и он принялся обнимать Луну. Она рассеянно похлопала его по плечам, а потом уселась рядом. Гарри обнаружил, что улыбается во все лицо. Он действительно соскучился по ней. Луна подарила ему несколько амулетов, которые сделала сама из колючек в Шотландии.

– Я занималась исследованием келпийских пустошей, – сообщила Луна, благодарно принимая от Розмерты пузатый бокал с каким-то ядовито-синим пойлом, – Но находила время следить за твоей жизнью тоже.

– О, это… – Гарри неловко помахал бутылкой в воздухе. – Это все Джинни затеяла.

– Джинни? Каким образом она связана с говорящими бананами?

– Что?

– Тебе снятся бананы довольно часто в последнее время, – сообщила Луна, серьезно глядя на Гарри. – Не говоря уже о матрасах. Прости, что подглядывала без разрешения, но мне пока трудно это контролировать.

– Что?

– Мои путешествия по снам. Я еще только изучаю эту практику, и слишком мало медитирую, поэтому меня слегка заносит. Я собиралась навещать папу, но пару раз попала к тебе.

– Ничего страшного, – неуверенно сказал Гарри, раздумывая, видела ли она его сны со Снейпом. Он снова украдкой обернулся, проверяя, на месте ли тот. Все верно – профессор скучал в своем углу.

Потом к ним пришел Невилл, которому удалось выбраться из школы на вечер, и они много говорили о хаффлпаффцах. Гермиона явилась в каком-то роскошном платье и сердито сообщила, что Рона вызвали на срочное задание прямо посреди их свидания.

– Мне наконец-то удалось затащить его в театр, и все зря! Не удивлюсь, если он подстроил этот срочный вызов. И теперь продолжит думать, что Пигмалион – это такое заболевание.

– Шотландские колючки помогают почти от любой болезни, – утешила Луна. – Кроме любовных.

Они пили, и болтали, и смеялись. Луна травила байки, Невилл зачитывал вслух самые идиотские эссе по травологии, которые притащил с собой, а Гермиону трижды пытались угостить коктейлем незнакомые волшебники. Гарри наслаждался вечером. Особенно когда Луна заявила, что у него красивый подбородок. Он не так уж часто слышал комплименты, поэтому весь засиял.

– Ты правда так считаешь? – спросил он, не забывая выпячивать свой подбородок и мужественно им играть. – Я думал отрастить бороду.

– Не стоит, – в один голос сказали Невилл, Гермиона и Розмерта, которая подошла к их столику с подносом.

– Нельзя скрывать эту красоту от людей, – добавила Луна убежденно. – Твой подбородок похож на лошадиный круп.

Гермиона подавилась вином, разбрызгивая его на эссе Невилла.

Лысеющий и с лошадиной задницей на лице – Гарри понял, что пришло время переходить на огневиски и сделал знак Розмерте. Он украдкой проверил, на месте ли Снейп. Гарри стало совестно, что никому даже в голову не приходил позвать Снейпа за их столик. Может, следует так и сделать? Нельзя, чтобы человек надирался в одиночестве. С другой стороны, Невилл по-прежнему заикался в обществе профессора.

Когда Луна и Гермиона принялись спорить о том, что нужно печатать в современных газетах, Гарри поднялся и направился к Снейпу. Он непринужденно подсел к нему за столик и ухмыльнулся.

– Ну что за печальное зрелище? – спросил Гарри. – С каких это пор ты ходишь по барам?

– Не представляю, каким образом это тебя касается, – ответил Снейп, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив на груди руки. – И почему бы тебе не вернуться к своей компании?

– Может, я захотел выпить с тобой, Снейп.

– У нас уже был подобный опыт, и я бы не назвал его удачным, – Снейп закатил глаза, но все же поднял свой стакан, и Гарри мягко столкнул с ним свою бутылку. Они сделали пару глотков и молча уставились друг на друга.

– Нет, серьезно, что ты здесь забыл? – сказал Гарри после долгой паузы.

– Я встречаюсь здесь с другом, – сухо ответил Снейп. Гарри посмотрел на пустые стулья за столиком.

– Это воображаемый друг?

Снейп скорчил гримасу.

– Ха-ха, Поттер, очень мило.

– Ну, я очень милый. И неотразимый. Не зря у меня столько фанатов, – бодро сказал Гарри, стиснув бутылку. – Даже ты решил бороться за мое сердце.

– Даже я, вот уж удивительно, – пробормотал Снейп.

– Что будешь делать, если выиграешь? – спросил Гарри. У Снейпа сделалось странное лицо. Он помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

– Устроим шумную свадьбу, разумеется.

– И купим домик на опушке леса, – улыбнулся Гарри. – С клетчатыми занавесками и белым штакетником по периметру.

– В саду посадим герань и нарциссы.

– Мне придется стричь газон каждое утро.

– Само собой, – отрезал Снейп. – А я буду читать газету в плетеном кресле на крыльце.

Гарри фыркнул.

– А когда ты будешь засыпать после обеда, я буду укрывать тебя пледом.

Снейп опустил глаза. Для такого шутливого разговора лицо его было слишком серьезным, почти грустным.

– Рон считает, в следующем этапе все должны будут хвастаться прессом, – сообщил Гарри то, что его всерьез беспокоило. Снейп скривил губы.

– Тогда победа у меня в кармане.

Гарри громко засмеялся, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Он постарался не представлять себе Снейпа без рубашки, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

– Ну что за чудесная пара, – раздался насмешливый голос у него за спиной. – Газетчики правы, между вами слишком много химии.

Гарри скривился.

– Малфой? Серьезно? И это друг, которого ты ждал?

Малфой сам себя пригласил за столик.

– Джинни разыскивает тебя по всему трактиру, Поттер.

– Ну еще бы, она и часу без меня прожить не может, – ухмыльнулся Гарри, поднимаясь. – Вот уж где настоящая химия. На твоем месте я бы переживал, Малфой.

– Не о чем мне переживать, – дерзко ответил Малфой, но Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что выглядит он задетым. – Разве что вы оба начнете строить глазки сладким мальчикам в этом баре.

– Полегче, Малфой, – вполголоса заметил Снейп, заставив и Гарри, и Малфоя удивленно поднять брови.

– Как скажете, сэр, – изобразил вежливого человека Малфой, но примирительно кивнул Гарри. – Ладно, Поттер, почему бы тебе не отчалить, чтобы мы с профессором могли пообщаться?

– О да, надеюсь, вы прекрасно проведете время за нудной беседой, – Гарри сочувственно взглянул на Снейпа и скорчил гримасу Малфою. – Если захотите меня найти, просто идите на блеск славы.

Он вернулся за свой столик, и Джинни действительно была счастлива его видеть, потому что хотела обсудить абсолютно все перипетии шоу – не считая тех, о которых она ничего не знала, например, о куклах вуду и угрозах убийства. Так что они обсуждали шансы Мерзавца и его задницу, а потом Снейпа и его интервью, и Пастуха – все сошлись на том, что паренек не пройдет в следующий этап. Пока Джинни распоряжалась личной жизнью Гарри, тот сидел и думал, как же он должен любить ее, чтобы согласиться на подобное.

Потом он думал о прессе Снейпа, а потом напился вконец, и Гермиона аппарировала его домой.

***

Шутить про обнаженку на следующем этапе Битвы было забавно до тех пор, пока Гарри не понял, что в этой шутке не было даже доли шутки.

– Ни за что, – сказал он твердо, но разве кто-нибудь его слушал?

– Расслабишься в пенной ванне, выпьешь эльфийского вина и отлично проведешь время, вот и все, – увещевала его агент. На ней было платье весьма смелого фасона – по большей части, оно состояло из золотистых ремешков и веревочек, и Гарри старался смотреть девушке только в глаза. Жасмин (он был почти уверен, что так ее зовут) убалтывала его, не забывая параллельно отдавать указания ассистентам.

Они были в мраморном каньоне, что можно назвать весьма живописным местом. Среди камней, сверкающих на солнце, организаторы шоу соорудили нечто вроде джакузи, в форме гигантского золотого кубка. Десятки людей в неприметных рабочих мантиях заканчивали последние приготовления, работая бок о бок с домовиками, а немногочисленные зрители столпились за ограждением. На этом этапе билеты стоили уже слишком дорого, чтобы можно было собрать стадион. Конечно, Гарри пригласил группу поддержки, и теперь выискивал взглядом рыжие макушки.

– Не представляю, как мне это поможет найти любовь, – процедил он кисло, пока Жасмин пыталась схватить его за локоть. – Я не собираюсь раздеваться перед толпой незнакомцев.

– Товар нужно смотреть лицом, – подмигнула она. – И о чем ты переживаешь, милый? Ты в отличной форме. Стоит тебе снять рубашку, и все девушки из своих трусиков повыпрыгивают. Ну, и… эээ… юноши тоже, – добавила она бодро.

– Я уверен, что этого нет в моем контракте, – Гарри с отчаянием прищурился, проклиная свою близорукость. Он заметил кого-то, похожего на Билла Уизли, и торопливо выпутался из хватки агента. – Мне надо посоветоваться со своим адвокатом.

– Скажи, что по контракту я не обязан раздеваться на публику, – выпалил он, очутившись рядом с Биллом.

– По контракту ты не обязан раздеваться на публику, – послушно повторил тот и широко ухмыльнулся. – Хотя, вообще-то, обязан.

– Как вышло, что я подписал те бумаги? – с отчаянием спросил Гарри, вцепившись себе в волосы. Билл похлопал его по плечу.

– Ну, ты отчего-то решил, что я юрист, хотя я скромный банковский работник. Я прочитал несколько книг, но вряд ли достаточно хорошо в этом разбираюсь. И все же мне что-то подсказывает, что если ты сейчас откажешься принимать участие в этой кутерьме, ты никогда не расплатишься с организаторами.

Гарри решил вести себя, как взрослый человек. Он спрятался в своей гримерке и понадеялся, что все забудут о его существовании.

Он разглядывал крохотный лоскут золотой ткани, который по трагической ошибке выдавали за плавки.

Если бы кто-нибудь предупредил Гарри – по-настоящему предупредил – он бы сделал несколько упражнений накануне. Парочку отжиманий, пресс и прочую ерунду. Или одолжил бы хроноворот в Министерстве, вернулся лет на десять назад и ежедневно делал упражнения. А лучше всего – родился бы в теле, которое не хочется спрятать под мешковатым свитером.

Кто-то постучался, и Гарри, не отрывая глаз от золотого безобразия, крикнул:

– Никого нет дома!

Разумеется, это Снейп пришел увещевать его.

– Я могу понять твои чувства, Поттер, – неохотно проговорил он. – По правде сказать, мне проще было бы отрезать себе палец, чем надеть нечто подобное.

– Уверен, для тебя они подготовили черные, – пробормотал Гарри мрачно.

– Именно так, – не менее мрачно подтвердил Снейп. Они переглянулись, и Гарри не сдержал смешка, а Снейп почти улыбнулся. Затем непринужденно оглядел Гарри с ног до головы. – Не стоит зацикливаться на своих комплексах, Поттер. Внешность не имеет ни малейшего значения. Важна не форма, а содержание.

– Легко тебе говорить! – огрызнулся Гарри. Снейп изогнул бровь.

– Ты так считаешь?

– Ну, ты выглядишь нормально, – отмахнулся Гарри. – А я похож на кривоногую обезьяну с лошадиным подбородком.

– Нормально – это самый щедрый комплимент, который я получал от тебя, да и от кого-либо другого, – заметил Снейп спокойно. – И меня это мало беспокоит. Как я уже сказал, внешность не имеет значения. Так что прекращай ныть и немедленно снимай свою рубашку.

Гарри со вздохом подчинился. Он позволил одежде скользнуть к ногам и повернулся к Снейпу, расправив плечи. Гарри не был таким мускулистым, каким его представляли другие люди – Волдеморта он победил не на боксерском ринге, ради Мерлина! И к тому же, голым он отчего-то казался ниже ростом. А на груди у него росли волосы, причем росли причудливым манером, в разные стороны. Его кожа была довольно бледной, ведь он давно не выбирался из дома, а если выбирался, то в ближайший бар. Да, у него были широкие плечи и упругая задница, но вряд ли это можно назвать важными преимуществами.

Гарри стоял перед Снейпом, выставленный на его суд. Он ждал язвительных комментариев, но Снейп только молчал и таращился.

– Важна не форма, а содержание, – напомнил Гарри нервно. Снейп попятился.

– Да. Разумеется, – пробормотал он. – Вот именно, форма абсолютно… никакого… кого вообще волнуют… – он кашлянул. – Мне нужно идти, – и торопливо смылся. Возможно, чтобы пересмотреть свою философию.

Гарри повернулся к зеркалу, с отвращением разглядывая свою волосатую грудь.

– Привет, красавчик, – подмигнуло ему отражение.

«Этот чертов тайный ненавистник мог бы проявить сочувствие и убить меня сегодня», – подумал Гарри, втискиваясь в золотые плавки.

Затем гример поработал над ним, удалив заклинанием большую часть волос на теле. Гарри смазали какой-то липкой штуковиной, которая заставляла его кожу золотисто мерцать. Ему сделали укладку и маникюр. Стоя перед большим зеркалом в своем «наряде», пока две ассистентки подпиливали его ногти, Гарри признал: он никогда не чувствовал себя более геем, чем теперь.

Когда он вышел к зрителям, его чуть не оглушили вопли. Все вокруг таращились на него, и Гарри мучительно хотел прикрыться. Это было как в тех снах, где он голым оказывался в Большом Зале. Но здесь, по крайней мере, не было Драко Малфоя. А вот Снейп был… Гарри нигде его не видел. Зато заметил миссис Уизли, которая неиство махала ему из-за ограждения и радостно вопила: «Гарри! Гарри!!». Он втянул голову в плечи и неловко помахал ей, покраснев так сильно и стремительно, что аж голова закружилась.

Когда Жасмин сказала, что все будут выпрыгивать из своих трусиков, она не врала. Но забыла упомянуть, что эти трусики полетят в Гарри. Зрительницы визжали на ультразвуке и швыряли в Гарри самые разные предметы своей одежды. Что осчастливило бы Гарри, будь он домовым эльфом.

К счастью, швыряли не только в него. Пастух держался подальше от зрителей и смущенно им улыбался, а Мерзавец играл на публику, поворачиваясь то одним боком, то другим, вращая бедрами и подмигивая.

– Это весело, – заявил он, когда Гарри подошел ближе. – Все зависит от тебя, дружище. Только ты решаешь, станет это веселым или унизительным.

Гарри комично изобразил вращение бедрами и Мерзавец рассмеялся. Затем одобрительно оглядел Гарри.

– У тебя отличные соски, – заметил он низким голосом. – Так и тянет попробовать на вкус.

– Э-э-э… спасибо? – пробормотал Гарри, снова начав озираться. Куда запропастился Снейп?

Гарри почти не злорадствовал, когда узнал, что Снейп прячется в своей гримерке и отказывается выходить.

– Я же сказал, дайте мне минутку, – грубо рявкнул тот, когда Гарри постучал. В комнате было довольно сумрачно, свет приглушен, и Снейп сидел перед зеркалом в купальном халате, какие выдали всем участникам. Когда Гарри зашел, Снейп поднял голову и взглянул на него.

– Не вздумай повторять мне мои слова, – предупредил он.

– Даже не собирался, – соврал Гарри непринужденно. – Там все ждут тебя.

Снейп кутался в свой халат.

– Когда война закончилась, я предположил, что закончились и испытания. Как наивно с моей стороны, – усмехнулся он. – Это всегда испытания, если речь идет о тебе, Поттер.

– Не мог бы ты прекратить драматизировать, – поморщился Гарри. Вместо ответа Снейп снял свой халат и аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула, повернулся к Гарри и встал прямо, высоко подняв голову.

Гарри молчал, потрясенный. Он собирался сказать, что не так все страшно, или как-нибудь беззлобно подшутить, но все слова застряли у него в горле, когда он увидел. Худощавое тело Снейпа покрывали шрамы. От ступней до горла, всюду были шрамы, большие и маленькие, белые выпуклые, розовые тонкие. Они пересекали грудь, были на животе и бедрах, темнели на плечах. В зеркале отражалась спина Снейпа, которая выглядела ничуть не лучше.

Снейп втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда пауза затянулась, и Гарри сделал шаг к нему.

– Ты не обязан это делать, – тихо сказал он. – Послушай, серьезно. Ты не должен.

– Уверен, с помощью чар гламора гример сможет скрыть большую часть из них, – ответил Снейп безразлично. – Но я решил, что ты должен видеть… товар лицом, – и он криво улыбнулся. Гарри понятия не имел, о чем идет речь. Протянув руку, он мягко обвел один из крупных шрамов на груди, прямо над сердцем. Кожа была гладкой и бугристой, совсем не противной на ощупь. Гарри ощутил, как часто стучит сердце под его ладонью.

– Это сделал Волдеморт? – спросил Гарри шепотом, жалея, что так быстро и безболезненно убил ублюдка.

– Он косвенно виновен в большинстве из них, – ответил Снейп. – Он никогда не наказывал сам, если не хотел убить, – и Снейп поднял руку, дотрагиваясь до грубых шрамов на горле.

– Мне жаль, – выдавил Гарри, продолжая исследовать шрамы кончиками пальцев. – Но это не делает тебя хуже. Это только напоминает, какой ты смелый.

Снейп издал слабый, задыхающийся смешок.

– Ты должен прекратить, иначе я начну надеяться.

Гарри отдернул руку и затравленно взглянул на Снейпа. Но тот уже сделал невозмутимое лицо.

– Итак, Поттер, давай отправимся туда и прыгнем в пенный кубок с двумя полуголыми незнакомцами, как настоящие мужчины, – предложил он, предлагая руку. Гарри взял его под локоть, и вместе они покинули гримерку.

***

Гарри старательно подгребал к себе пену. Он и трое Охотников болтались в этой ванне уже довольно долго, и вода начала остывать. По приставным лестницам к кубку то и дело взбирались эльфы, чтобы предложить им шампанского или коктейль с пыльцой фей. Играла расслабляющая музыка, и вокруг мерцали огоньки. В небе на метлах болтались несколько Мыслесливщиков.

Ничего не происходило, и Гарри не до конца понимал, в чем смысл этого этапа. Мерзавец и Пастух соревновались в остроумии и потягивали свои коктейли, Снейп бдительно смотрел по сторонам, видимо ожидая атаки с воздуха, а Гарри вспоминал ванну старост, в которой как-то едва не утопил драконье яйцо. Эта ванна была еще глубже; на самом деле, Гарри не чувствовал под ногами дна.

Все шло неплохо до поры до времени; они болтали, и Пастух изображал командный тон Жасмин, а Мерзавец рассказывал об одном своем неудачном свидании, так, что Гарри смеялся. Снейп глядел во все стороны сразу, как законченный параноик, и Гарри понимал: это все от того, что им пришлось оставить свои палочки за бортом. Но кругом была толпа народу, а над ними летали три Мыслесливщика, и вряд ли даже самому чокнутому сталкеру придет в голову нападать прямо сейчас.

Мерзавец придвигался все ближе, и в какой-то момент Гарри ощутил настойчивое прикосновение к своей ноге. Он кашлянул и отодвинулся, но вскоре его снова коснулись под водой.

– Немного личного пространства, приятель, – пробормотал Гарри смущенно, и Мерзавец, закатив глаза, отодвинулся. Тем не менее кто-то чувственно стиснул щиколотку Гарри. До чего у него длинные ноги, подумал Гарри. И какие цепкие пальцы на ногах.

В следующую секунду Мерзавец ушел под воду.

Что-то дернуло Гарри вниз с невероятной силой. На секунду он был оглушен, и все, что он видел перед собой – мельтешение мутных пятен. Очки, которые гример разрешил ему оставить, чтобы «сохранить свой образ», слетели с его лица.

Гарри попытался всплыть на поверхность, но что-то крепко его держало. Что-то длинное, скользкое обвивало его туловище, стиснув так крепко, что ребра чуть не треснули.

Через секунду отчаянной борьбы Гарри удалось вывернуться из хватки и вынырнуть, хватая воздух. Он озирался в ужасе, чтобы только увидеть барахтанье и другие мутные пятна.

– Поттер! – раздался задушенный голос откуда-то сзади, и Гарри повернулся к Снейпу. – Поттер, сюда!

Не раздумывая, Гарри поплыл к нему. Снейп крепко схватил Гарри за плечи и потянул к бортику. Вблизи Гарри смог разглядеть профессора: мокрые волосы облепили его лицо, а глаза были вытаращены в этом безумном выражении, которое Гарри было хорошо знакомо. Снейп опять собирался спасти ему жизнь, хотя сам едва держался на плаву.

– Что за черт? – крикнул Гарри, не давая Снейпу уйти под воду.

– Разберемся потом, – ответил Снейп, отплевываясь от пены.

Сзади раздался крик и громкий всплеск.

– Мы не можем их бросить, – Гарри повернулся, но Снейп крепко его держал.

– Выбирайся. ЖИВО. – Проскрипел Снейп, толкая Гарри к бортику.

В следующий миг Снейп ушел под воду. Гарри нырнул следом, и обнаружил, что Снейпа держат какие-то водоросли. Они обвивались вокруг, словно блестящие черные змеи, и тянули его на дно. Одно большое щупальце обхватило горло Снейпа, и тот боролся с ним, пытаясь освободиться.

Гарри принялся разрывать водоросли, пока Снейп барахтался. Его длинные волосы расплывались вокруг головы, как чернильное пятно. Через секунду они оба всплыли и принялись кашлять, цепляясь друг за друга.

– Гарри! – крикнул Пастух, и Гарри рванулся прочь, отпихнув Снейпа резким толчком. Он ударил его ладонями в грудь, и ладони обожгло, а в следующий момент Снейп начал раздуваться. Он завис на поверхности, как гигантский поплавок в форме человека. Черные плавки растянулись, впиваясь в тело, и казалось, они вот-вот лопнут по швам. Гарри поклялся сохранить эту картину в памяти, даже если жить ему осталось недолго.

А затем тремя мощными гребками достиг середины их бассейна, пытаясь разглядеть Пастуха. Водоросли пытались дотянуться до него, щекотали пятки и назойливо хватали поперек тела. Гарри раздраженно отпихнул их и снова нырнул, чтобы увидеть кокон из водорослей, и Пастуха, который пытался этот кокон распутать. Гарри присоединился к нему, и скоро они смогли освободить Мерзавца. Вдвоем они подняли его на поверхность, и он принялся кашлять, выплевывая воду.

– Все в порядке, просто дыши, – сказал Пастух, удерживая его голову над водой.

– Легко говорить, черт возьми, – прохрипел Мерзавец, цепляясь за него и за Гарри. Водоросли снова мягко принялись обворачиваться вокруг ног Гарри, и он запрокинул голову, чтобы крикнуть:

– Помогите же нам!

Мыслесливщики парили на своих метлах так низко, как только возможно, и смотрели во все глаза. Никто из них не сделал и попытки протянуть руку.

Но втроем они справились. Пастух поддерживал Мерзавца, который все норовил уйти под воду, а Гарри отпихивал водоросли, пока они не добрались до края кубка.

Тогда на них и обрушился шум; трое ассистентов подхватили Гарри под руки, помогая вылезти, колдомедик левитировал Мерзавца на носилки, тут же опутывая диагностическими чарами, защелкали вспышки, толпа, которую едва сдерживали барьеры, шумела и свистела. Оглохший и едва способный различить что-то перед собой, Гарри схватил за руку одного из помощников.

– Снейп, – прохрипел он, дрожа всем телом.

– Он будет в порядке, парень, – добрым голосом откликнулся тот, накинув на плечи Гарри пушистое полотенце. – Как только мы придумаем, как вернуть ему его обычный размер.

***

Гарри закутался по самый подбородок в теплый халат, а в руках у него была чашка с горячим какао. Ему велели отдыхать и приходить в себя, отправив в раздевалку, но Гарри не мог усидеть на месте. Он выскользнул и добрался до гримерной Снейпа. Должен был убедиться своими глазами, что все в порядке.

Снейп сидел на стуле перед зеркалом, глядя в одну точку. С его волос еще капало, и они, перекинутые на спину, оставили на рубашке мокрое пятно. Снейп был в своей одежде, а теплый халат был небрежно брошен на пол.

– Наслаждаешься моментом? – спросил Снейп, не оборачиваясь, когда Гарри тихонько проскользнул в его комнату.

– Не особо, – честно ответил Гарри, вцепившись в свою чашку.

– Удивительно, ты ведь устроил такое веселье.

– Я?!

– Выставил меня на посмешище. Снова.

– Послушай-ка, дело ведь не в тебе! – сердито ответил Гарри. – Мы там чуть не погибли. Не время носиться со своей гордостью, Снейп.

Снейп не ответил, продолжая сидеть без движения. Гарри подошел ближе.

– Я принес тебе какао, – примирительно пробормотал он. Затем поднял палочку и наложил на Снейпа согревающие чары. Его волосы высохли, став очень пушистыми. – Ладно, прости меня. Не было времени объяснять, и я просто… просто не мог бросить людей в беде, ясно? Ты заботишься только обо мне, а кто бы помог тем двоим?

Снейп не ответил, и Гарри всерьез занервничал. Он поставил чашку на столик у зеркала и взял Снейпа за жесткое плечо.

– Мне действительно жаль. Я должен прекратить надувать людей.

– Так это твоя дурная привычка? – усмехнулся Снейп уголком рта, и Гарри полегчало.

– Что-то вроде секретного оружия. А если серьезно, то я ни о чем не думал. Все вышло само собой.

– Как и всегда у тебя, Поттер. – Снейп закатил глаза. – Мне казалось, ты уже слишком взрослый для стихийной магии.

– Я слишком испугался, – Гарри кашлянул. – Не хотел, чтобы ты утонул.

Снейп поднял на него глаза. Он будто видел Гарри насквозь, и это нельзя было назвать приятным чувством. Гарри поежился.

– Не хотел, чтобы кто-либо опять пострадал из-за меня. С меня довольно. Мы должны разобраться с этим придурком, пока кто-нибудь не умер.

– Уверен, твой агент уже пожалела о том, что натворила.

Гарри похолодел.

– Жасмин? Это была она? Все это время?..

Снейп скорчил одну из своих неподражаемых гримас.

– Не говори ерунды. Она лишь пыталась поднять рейтинг, и не придумала ничего лучше, чем использовать дрессированные водоросли.

– Дрессированные водоросли? – повторил Гарри как идиот.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

– На предпоследнем этапе всегда создают опасность. Полагаю, по ее задумке один из Охотников должен был защитить тебя и выйти в финал. Никто не подумал о том, что ты снова спасешь всех и каждого, хотя стоило бы это предусмотреть.

– Дрессированные водоросли? – снова переспросил Гарри с глупым лицом, и Снейп внезапно рассмеялся. Но тут же прервал себя, как если бы смех был преступлением.

Гарри присел на край столика, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу со Снейпом.

– Наверное, я должен быть очень зол сейчас, но если честно, у меня нет сил на это, – признался он.

– Ты описал мое привычное состояние, – проворчал Снейп, глядя на Гарри.

– Я просто рад, что ты в порядке, – сказал Гарри тихо. Снейп удивленно посмотрел на него, затем на лице его проступило болезненное, уязвимое выражение, а в следующий момент снова все было глухо.

– Что ж, взаимно, – проговорил он нарочито сухим тоном.

Гарри улыбнулся. А затем, подчинившись порыву, коснулся губами губ Снейпа. Поцелуй длился не больше секунды, и этого хватило, чтобы сердце Гарри чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. Снейп разомкнул губы, и Гарри тут же отстранился.

– Думаю, я должен, – пробормотал он, неуклюже поднимаясь. Чашка с какао перевернулась, заливая все вокруг. – Вот черт… я… мне нужно переодеться.

Он сбежал, как последний трус.

Очутившись в своей гримерной, он прислонился к стене, пытаясь отдышаться. Дверь отворилась, и Гарри снова чуть не хватил удар: он решил, что Снейп хочет расставить точки над «и». Но это был Мерзавец.

– Гарри, ты спас меня, – сказал он, ослепительно улыбаясь.

– Ну, это была командная работа, – пробормотал Гарри. Его руки все еще дрожали, так что он спрятал их в карманы халата. Такой же был на Мерзавце. Пояс был затянут не слишком туго, так что полы расходились, и Гарри видел больше, чем хотел бы.

– Ты был великолепен. Мне сказали, ты творил магию даже без палочки. Я слышал, что ты спас мир и все такое, но не понимал этого до конца, пока не увидел тебя там. Твое лицо. Ты буквально готов был жизнь за меня отдать.

Гарри не знал, что на это ответить, так что просто растянул губы в улыбке.

– Все в порядке, честно. Не стоит благодарностей.

– Не в порядке, – Мерзавец покачал головой, подходя ближе. – Никто не заботился обо мне. Никто не защищал меня раньше. Я всегда был сам по себе, и думал, меня это устраивает. Но может, я просто был один слишком долго.

Он вдруг схватил Гарри за плечи и крепко прижался к нему. Халат распахнулся. Гарри попытался что-то сказать и был пойман врасплох: язык Мерзавца, горячий и ловкий, оказался у него во рту. Гарри буквально приперли к стенке: этот поцелуй был настолько страстный и агрессивный, что сравнить его можно было бы с ударом кувалдой.

Наконец, Гарри вышел из ступора и мягко, но настойчиво отстранил Мерзавца.

– Послушай, я не… Ничего не выйдет, – мягко сказал он. Мерзавец ощетинился.

– Из-за него? Из-за твоего престарелого учителя? Серьезно, Гарри?

– Нет! Да… я не знаю, – Гарри в отчаянии стукнулся затылком о стену. – Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты… немного личного пространства, приятель. И ради Мерлина, запахни халат.

Мерзавец усмехнулся.

– Вы, мальчики из частных школ, ужасно правильные. Надеюсь, я не украл твой первый поцелуй, – фыркнул он пренебрежительно, но Гарри видел, что Мерзавец лишь пытается сохранить лицо.

– Не переживай, мой первый поцелуй был гораздо хуже, – сказал Гарри, радуясь, что Мерзавец отодвинулся. Затем взглянул ему за плечо. – Постой-ка… дверь была открыта все это время?

– Не помню. И кому какое дело? Если собираешься избавиться от меня в этом туре, будь добр, хотя бы сообщи всем, что я просто слишком хорош для тебя.

Гарри собирался избавиться от Мерзавца в этом туре. Ему позволили надеть рубашку и брюки, а кубок уже убрали. Вместо него соорудили небольшой помост, украшенный вьюном и прочими растениями, потенциально опасными. Гарри держал палочку под рукой. Он знал, что маг, дрессирующий водоросли, уже дал интервью перед публикой, и знал, что Невилл захотел узнать все детали про это.

Жасмин стояла за сценой и всячески избегала взгляда Гарри, но он знал, что им предстоит разговор. Вместе с ведущим Гарри вышел на середину. Перед ним стояло трое Охотников, и каждый держал в руках золотой кубок. Гарри должен был осушить кубок того Охотника, который не продолжит Битву. Ведущий все это объяснял зрителям, пока Гарри размышлял, какие еще пафосные способы отсылать кандидатов организаторы шоу могут придумать?

Гарри лишь ждал, пока ведущий закончит говорить, чтобы покончить с этим этапом, но затем уловил что-то странное и начал прислушиваться к гулкому голосу, усиленному чарами.

– В этот раз Гарри предстоит действительно СЛОЖНЫЙ ВЫБОР. Но мы никогда не узнаем его РЕШЕНИЕ.

Гарри стиснул палочку в кармане, с ужасом представляя, как этот напомаженный щеголь сейчас прикончит его на глазах у всех, и что за позор это будет? Ведущий же, выдержав зловещую паузу, сообщил:

– Впервые на моей памяти… Впервые за всю историю Битвы за Сердце… Один из Охотников сам принял РЕШЕНИЕ, и добровольно ОТКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ БОРОТЬСЯ ЗА СЕРДЦЕ ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРА!!! Он покидает наше шоу!..

Гарри застыл, во все глаза глядя на Снейпа. В полной тишине тот поднял свой бокал, словно предлагая Гарри тост, а затем опрокинул его одним долгим глотком.

Тут же вокруг него сгустился темный туман, а когда тот рассеялся, перед Гарри стояли только два Охотника.


	8. Финал

Гарри сидел в окружении мягких подушек, со стаканом Огдена в руке.

– Я пытался поговорить с ним, но его камин заблокирован, к дому не подобраться, а на письма он не отвечает. Ведет себя, как настоящий… Снейп.

Драко Малфой восседал на резном стуле с прямой спинкой, и был в светло-бежевом костюме-тройке, несмотря на ранее время. Возможно, Малфой уже просыпался сразу с укладкой и в запонках.

Гарри напросился в гости, зная, что Джинни в турне со своей квиддичной командой. Никогда по доброй воле он бы не стал пить с Малфоем и обсуждать с ним любовные дела, но тяжелые времена требовали особых мер. Он хотел бы открыть душу Рону и Гермионе, но друзья всегда были на его стороне и Гарри знал, что они поддержат его. А ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то встряхнул его хорошенько и назвал идиотом. Честно говоря, ему не хватало этого с тех пор, как Снейп исчез из его жизни. Целую неделю никаких черных мантий на горизонте.

– Поверить не могу, что ты умудрился так облажаться, – сказал Драко таким тоном, словно ни на секунду и не сомневался. Он попивал эспрессо из крохотной чашечки, оттопырив мизинец. – Ты обязательно должен был все испортить, верно, Поттер?

– Можно подумать, я всадил ему нож в спину! Этот парень сам на меня накинулся!

– Все вы так говорите.

– И я даже не уверен, что он видел. Наверное, видел… или может, это из-за поцелуя. То есть, из-за того, что я его поцеловал.

Малфой скривился.

– Избавь меня от подробностей. Уверен, что целуешься ты ужасно, но вряд ли Снейп стал бы жаловаться. Не думаю, что ему есть, с чем сравнивать. Вы были бы идеальной парой… если бы ты не был таким чертовым кретином.

– Знаю, ясно тебе? – огрызнулся Гарри, допивая свой Огден. – И не стоит зазнаваться, Малфой. Тебе удача улыбнулась не за твои заслуги. Ты так хорош в отношениях, что вы даже свадьбу назначить не можете!

У Малфоя сделалось такое лицо, будто он пьет лимонный сок вместо кофе. Гарри вдруг стало жаль его.

– Я уверен, что Джинни любит тебя, – искренне сказал Гарри. – Вы очень друг другу подходите.

Это было ясно даже по интерьеру гостиной, да и всего дома в целом. Гарри мог заметить вычурные предметы антиквариата, которые уцелели после продажи мэнора. В странном соседстве с ними были ужасные, уродливые мягкие кресла, подушки и пледы, которые купила Джинни, видно, пытаясь воссоздать интерьер Норы. Все это вместе смотрелось дико, но до странного уютно.

– Ты не смог бы стать более жалким, даже если бы постарался, – заметил Малфой дружелюбно, пока Гарри разглядывал колдографии над каминной полкой. Они с Малфоем обменялись ухмылками, а затем Гарри снова впал в уныние.

– Что мне делать дальше? Я не могу теперь выйти из игры. Я должен дойти до конца… а значит, мне придется выбрать кого-то из Охотников.

– Ты ведь не обязан быть с победителем до конца своих дней. Вы заключите брачный контракт, а потом организаторы устроят вам медовый месяц, но вы не обязаны преступать границы, если ты не захочешь.

– Брачный контракт? – Гарри наморщил лоб. – Звучит серьезно. Выходит, я… мне придется жениться на чужом человеке?

– Большинство через это проходят, – фыркнул Малфой, а потом, заметив панику Гарри, поспешил добавить. – Брось, мы же современные маги. Брачный контракт теперь расторгают направо и налево. Нужно будет только подождать полгода. А это… чертова уйма времени, – помрачнел он. – И далеко не факт, что Снейп будет готов тебя простить через полгода. Он, как тебе известно, немного злопамятный.

– Самую малость, – улыбнулся Гарри. Малфой подлил ему Огдена. Они продолжили пить в молчании. Наконец, Малфой взглянул на часы.

– Я понимаю, что ты поглощен любовным страданием, но некоторые из нас ходят на работу и трудятся, как честные люди. Подумай над тем, как будешь расхлебывать всю эту кашу, а я постараюсь связаться с профессором и замолвить за тебя словечко.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Гарри, и Малфой неохотно протянул ему руку. Гарри крепко стиснул ее, а Малфой закатил глаза.

– Отдай мне стакан, тупица. – Но его щеки порозовели.

– Должно случиться что-то по-настоящему ужасное, чтобы Снейп переступил через свою гордость и снова со мной заговорил, – сказал Гарри, забираясь в камин. – Возможно, мне придется лишиться конечности-другой.

Он надеялся, что камин забросит его в какое-нибудь жуткое место, но этого не случилось.

***

Темным вечером Гарри направлялся домой. Он прекрасно провел время с Невиллом, обсуждая самых противных первокурсников Хогвартса и всех тех странных учителей, что вели у них ЗоТИ когда-то. Теперь Защиту преподавала недавняя выпускница Дурмстранга, крайне загадочная личность.

– Я думал, Дурмстранг – мужская школа, – заметил Гарри.

– Я тоже, – со сложным лицом откликнулся Невилл.

Эта новая учительница была суровой до крайности и вселяла в него ужас, так же, как и в большинство студентов. При этом почти все мальчишки были влюблены в нее по уши, а она делала авансы Невиллу.

– Она просто чует мой страх, – подавленно произнес Невилл, приканчивая третий стакан медовухи. – И ей это нравится.

– Может быть, ей нравишься ты, приятель, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Хотя не думаю, что злобные учителя – твой типаж.

– Скорее уж твой, Гарри, – фыркнул Невилл, и Гарри пихнул его в плечо.

Было так приятно вести дурацкие простые разговоры, забыв про шоу, угрозы и прочее. Невилл все же спросил, не получал ли Гарри новых писем.

– Нет, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Может, он просто забыл про меня. Даже у сталкеров должна быть личная жизнь.

– Или он готовится к чему-то серьезному, – хмуро возразил Невилл. – Ты должен быть начеку, Гарри.

– Я всегда начеку, – ухмыльнулся Гарри, вытаращив глаз и изображая Хмури.

Распрощавшись с другом, Гарри поплелся домой пешком, потому что хотел немного освежить голову. Он разглядывал яркие витрины и покачивался на перекрестках, в толпе людей, достаточно пьяный, чтобы замечать красоту города.

На площади Гриммо, в свете трех желтых фонарей, он увидел Мерзавца.

Тот сидел на скамейке, окруженный клетками с совами.

– Гарри! – воскликнул он, поднявшись, когда Гарри подошел ближе. – Черт, я думал, ночевать здесь придется.

– Откуда ты знаешь, где я живу? – глухо спросил Гарри, и Мерзавец пожал плечами.

– В путеводителе «Великие Волшебники» был написан этот адрес, но я уже решил, там ошибка. Не смог отыскать дом 12. Гарри, я… мне нужна помощь.

Мерзавец достал сигареты и закурил.

– Меня вышвырнули из квартиры. Хозяин пронюхал, что я держу птиц. Чуть с лестницы меня не спустил, а было бы из-за чего так нервничать. Не знаю, куда мне их деть. Ни в одну гостиницу с ними не пустят, а друзей-волшебников у меня нет. Кроме тебя. – Мерзавец поднял на Гарри глаза. – Ты позаботишься о моих девочках?

– Да. Да, конечно. – Гарри взлохматил волосы. – И ты… эээ… ты тоже можешь… у меня много спален.

Мерзавец уставился на него.

– Не знаю, хорошая ли это идея, – заметил он тихо. – Ты уверен, Гарри?

Гарри представил, как впускает убийцу в свой дом, и как сильно это взбесит Снейпа, если Гарри все же лишится сердца этой ночью. Он расправил плечи и уверенно кивнул.

– Да, – сказал он. – Возьми меня за руку.

И когда теплые пальцы Мерзавца сжали его ладонь, Гарри подвел парня к входной двери.

***

– Вау, а ты реально богатый! – воскликнул Мерзавец, разглядывая гобелены в золоченых рамах и жуткий интерьер спальни, которую Гарри отвел для него. – На этой кровати можно оргии устраивать! – он потрогал бархат балдахина. А потом скинул футболку, сверкая белой улыбкой.

– Да-да, чувствуй себя как дома, – пробормотал Гарри, пятясь к двери. – Я принесу тебе пару полотенец.

– Спасибо, – Мерзавец подошел к Гарри. – Серьезно, приятель. Обещаю вести себя прилично. – Он сделал серьезное лицо. – Я найду себе жилье в ближайшее время и свалю, честное слово.

Но когда Гарри вернулся с полотенцами, Мерзавец уже расставил свои книги по темной магии на каминной полке.

Гарри надеялся, что в таком большом доме они смогут прожить, даже не встречая друг друга, но Мерзавец искал компании. Выйдя из душа с мокрыми волосами, он отыскал Гарри в гостиной и принял предложенный стакан с Огденом.

– Предпочитаю пиво, – скривился он, отхлебнув немного. – Мы ведь не хотим потерять контроль над ситуацией, – он плюхнулся на диван рядом с Гарри. – Это что там, медвежья шкура перед камином? Твой дом просто создан для стереотипного секса.

– Мы не… послушай, я должен все прояснить, – Гарри вздохнул. Мерзавец прикончил свой напиток в три больших глотка и сморщился.

– Не нужно. Я все понял. Ты и этот носач… Он хотя бы прилично с тобой обращается?

Гарри уставился на огонь в камине.

– Ты заслуживаешь хорошего человека, – сказал Мерзавец спокойно. – Я думал, это шоу будет просто неплохим развлечением, а ты окажешься каким-нибудь лощеным ублюдком, но ты… ты мне нравишься. – Его слова звучали искренне, а взгляд был открытым. Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет. – Ты действительно отличный парень.

– Ты тоже не мерзавец, как бы ни пытался доказать обратное, – фыркнул Гарри, вцепившись в свой стакан.

– Меня зовут Маркус, – тихо сказал Мерзавец. – Я бы хотел… надеюсь, после всего этого… когда шоу закончится, мы ведь сможем быть друзьями? Как считаешь?

Облегчение заставило Гарри рассмеяться. Он взглянул на Маркуса и широко улыбнулся.

– Да. Думаю, да.

***

Темной ночью Гарри проснулся от странного предчувствия. Интуиция вопила об опасности, и он вскочил с кровати, слепо озираясь. Нащупал очки и палочку и вышел в коридор, где неровный свет факелов пускал тени по стенам. Пол под босыми ногами был ледяным, а сквозняк заставил Гарри покрыться мурашками. В одних пижамных штанах, взъерошенный и дрожащий, он тихо двинулся вперед.

Гарри сам не знал, что его разбудило. Какой-то звук? Плохой сон? Смутное движение возле его лица, пока он спал? Гарри не мог бы сказать точно, но сердце колотилось в груди, а адреналин заставлял бесшумно красться по собственному дому.

Что-то было не так. Что-то было не так.

В спальне мерзавца было пусто. Кровать была расстелена, одежда небрежно брошена на пол. Совы ждали в своих клетках, мерцая желтыми, дикими глазами. Гарри почувствовал, увидел краем глаза шевеление за плечом и резко развернулся, и едва не расколотил старое зеркало, прислоненное к стене.

– Спокойно, – сказал себе Гарри. – Он просто вышел попить воды. Это твой дом. Здесь безопасно.

Снизу раздался крик.

***

Когда Гарри влетел в гостиную, Мерзавец висел под потолком, извиваясь, как одержимый. Снейп держал его на прицеле палочки. Черные волосы Снейпа вздымались, как на сильном ветру, и Гарри ощутил кожей покалывание магии: сильная, слепая, яростная энергия.

– Что ты делаешь? – закричал Гарри, хватая Снейпа за локоть. – Отпусти его!

Снейп стряхнул с себя Гарри, даже не взглянув, словно незначительную помеху. Его лицо было белым от ярости, а рука уверенно держала палочку.

– Отойди подальше, Поттер, – велел Снейп резко. – Я могу и прикончить его случайно.

Маркус взвыл, болтаясь вниз головой.

– Да что с тобой не так?! – завопил Гарри, наставив палочку на Снейпа. – Ты, ревнивый ублюдок, не можешь убить моего друга из-за одного несчастного поцелуя!

– Это с тобой что не так? – рявкнул Снейп, повернувшись к Гарри и едва не уронив Маркуса. Капельки слюны сверкнули в воздухе. – Сколько ты еще будешь притворяться идиотом? Он пробрался в твой дом! Какие еще нужны доказательства?!

– Я САМ ПРИГЛАСИЛ ЕГО!

Снейп осекся. На секунду лицо его было почти глупым, а потом снова стало непроницаемым.

– Вот как, – ровно сказал Снейп. Его волосы снова упали на плечи, покалывание магии стихло и Мерзавец шмякнулся на ковер с глухим стуком. – Вот как, – повторил Снейп, выпрямившись сильнее, чем обычно, и представляя собой буквально застывшую статую.

– Да, так, – ответил Гарри, свирепо глядя Снейпу в глаза. Он едва мог дышать от гнева, грудь ходила ходуном, а очки сползли на нос. – А вот ты как сюда попал?

– Твой камин открыт для меня, – ответил Снейп.

– В отличие от твоего!

– В свой я тоже прохожу без проблем, – он наконец отмер и сжал двумя пальцами переносицу. – Давай проясним все, Поттер. Ты действительно решил, что будет хорошей идеей устроить пижамную вечеринку с человеком, который хочет тебя убить?

– Вы оба! – раздался злобный оклик, и Гарри повернулся к Маркусу, который с трудом поднялся на ноги. – Вы оба, – повторил Маркус, сжав кулаки. – Заслуживаете друг друга.

– Послушай, это не…

Маркус прервал Гарри, взмахнув рукой.

– Закрой свой рот, Гарри. Может, палочкой я махать не умею, но зубы выбить могу. Если ты еще раз, – он повернулся к Снейпу, – Если ты снова попытаешься… дерись как мужчина, ты, чертов трус!

Секунду Снейп смотрел на него, не мигая, а потом убрал палочку в карман и закатал рукава.

– О нет, нет-нет-нет, – Гарри мигом встал между этими двумя.

Этого еще не хватало!

– Послушайте, я польщен и все такое, но почему бы нам… может, просто выпьем чаю?

Гермиона всегда повторяла, что любые проблемы (кроме победы патриархата) можно решить чаем. И если Гарри чувствовал себя немного странно, разливая чай в изящные фарфоровые чашки двум своим ухажерам, то такова была его гребаная жизнь.

***

– Вот что я получил этим вечером, – Снейп вытащил из кармана мантии свернутый вчетверо лист, сильно обожженный по краям. Посреди листа криво было начертано:

«ТЫ РАЗБИЛ ЕГО СЕРДЦЕ, А Я СОЖГУ ВСЕ ОСКОЛКИ».

– Во-первых, у него просто ужасный вкус, – вздохнул Гарри и потер переносицу под дужкой очков. – И я просто не понимаю, почему мой чокнутый сталкер пишет тебе?

– Очевидно, потому что тебе все равно, что случится, – резко ответил Снейп. – А мне нет, – добавил он вполголоса, после чего опрокинул в себя чашку действительно горячего чая, и ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул.

– Но откуда он взял твой адрес? – не унимался Гарри.

– Вообще-то, – подал голос Маркус, – его адрес тоже есть в путеводителе «Великие волшебники». Что? – воскликнул он, поежившись под взглядами Снейпа и Гарри. – Я просто очень любознательный. А вы реально думали, что я сумасшедший убийца?

Гарри отвел взгляд, а Снейп вздернул бровь.

– Это потому, что я черный? – язвительно уточнил Маркус. Но тут же нахмурился. – Постой-ка. Так тебя всерьез кто-то преследует? Почему ты не сказал организаторам шоу?

Снейп взглянул на Маркуса так, словно впервые его заметил.

– Этим вопросом многие задаются, уж поверьте мне.

– Серьезно, Гарри! – не унимался Маркус. – Это может быть по-настоящему опасно. Ты должен был обратиться к этим вашим магическим копам. И уж точно сказать своему агенту. К тебе бы приставили усиленную охрану, а то и сняли бы с шоу.

Гарри раздраженно вздохнул.

– Это просто письма. И парочка странных посылок. Моей жизни ничего по-настоящему еще не угрожало.

– И ты хочешь подождать, пока это случится? Серьезно, приятель. Взрослые люди так себя не ведут.

– Мистер Поттер не относит себя к взрослым людям, – вкрадчиво пояснил Снейп. – Вероятно, он и к людям себя не относит. Его самооценка колеблется где-то на уровне грязи на подошве.

– Кто бы говорил про самооценку, мистер даже-я-на-что-то-надеюсь! – взвился Гарри. В комнате повисла тишина.

– Грубо, – заметил Маркус тихо.

– В стиле Поттера, – невозмутимо согласился Снейп.

Гарри поспешил ретироваться на кухню и заварить еще чаю, раз уж два его потенциальных жениха спелись против него.

Когда Снейп прощался, он сунул Маркусу монетку СТП и отвел на пару слов. Затем Гарри проводил Снейпа до камина.

– Послушай, в тот раз… ну, когда мы… в раздевалке, – неловко начал Гарри, стиснув чашку с дымолетным порошком.

– Не утруждай себя, – отмахнулся Снейп. – Я знаю, что твое сердце не разбито.

– Ты вернешься на шоу? – спросил Гарри.

– Не вижу необходимости. Похоже, ты нашел того, кто о тебе позаботится.

С этими словами Снейп эффектно растворился в зеленом пламени камина.

Гарри вернулся к Маркусу, кипя от гнева. Он не собирался упрашивать Снейпа бороться за его сердце! Злопамятный ублюдок мог обижаться годами, и вряд ли Гарри способен был сделать хоть что-то, чтобы это исправить.

Маркус сидел притихший.

– Ну что, теперь ты видишь, какая между нами «химия»? – фыркнул Гарри раздраженно. – Все в порядке? Что он тебе сказал, когда вы прощались?

– Подробно объяснил, что со мной сделает, если я тебя обижу, – задумчиво проговорил Маркус. – А еще велел защищать тебя, даже до последней капли моей крови. Немного чересчур драматично, ты не находишь?

– В стиле Снейпа, – буркнул Гарри, насупившись.

Похоже, его только что сплавили, и Гарри не собирался размышлять об этом, никогда больше.

***

По крайней мере, Гортензия отнеслась к нему по-доброму. Когда Гарри выложил перед ней все письма, она долго их разглядывала, а потом вдруг сгребла Гарри в объятья.

– Поверить не могу, и я еще чуть тебя не утопила! – воскликнула она. – Мне очень стыдно, Гарри, честное слово!

Им пришлось пересмотреть концепцию следующего этапа Битвы. Даже Гортензия согласилась: требуется что-то «поспокойней».

– Мы думали о Лабиринте Желаний… – заикнулась она.

– О, – сказал Гарри с ужасом. – Звучит… интересно. Обожаю лабиринты. Это очень безопасно.

– Забудь, – агент отмахнулась, запустила руки в прическу и принялась массировать свои виски. – Уверена, мы придумаем что-то получше. Не беспокойся, я все решу. Тебя никто и пальцем не тронет.

Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Такой вариант его полностью устраивал.

– Спасибо, – искренне сказал он.

– Я твой агент, – отмахнулась она. – Моя работа – заботиться о тебе, Гарри.

– Есть еще кое-что… мне жутко неловко, – похоже, настал подходящий момент, так что Гарри набрался смелости. – Уверен, ты представлялась, ноянезапомнилкактебязовут, – выпалил он. Девушка молча уставилась на него. Гарри откашлялся.

– Кажется, там было что-то цветочное…

– Меня зовут Анна, – сказала она ровным тоном.

– Точно. Да… я так и подумал, – Гарри беспомощно улыбнулся, но Анна не улыбнулась в ответ. – Тогда я, пожалуй… что ж, увидимся на шоу.

Не то что бы он был невнимателен к окружающим людям, честное слово. Просто немного рассеянный, вот и все. Что ж, убейте его за это!

***

Гарри судорожно искал свою палочку, но даже не представлял, куда она могла деться. В его блестящем бархатном костюме не было ни единого кармана.

– Это ищешь? – спросил Маркус, откинув капюшон своего балахона. – Прости, Гарри, я одолжил.

Снейп болтался под потолком, барахтался, будто надеялся победить заклятье. Маркус сделал замысловатое движение палочкой, и Снейп громко закричал, и Гарри закричал тоже.

– Эй, тише, Гарри… все хорошо, – чья-то теплая рука коснулась его лба. Гарри всхлипнул и открыл глаза. Пыльные портьеры были распахнуты, и в окно барабанил дождь. Гермиона сидела на краю его постели, поглаживая его по голове.

– Просто плохой сон, Гарри, – успокаивающе бормотала она. Гарри зажмурился и прижался к ее руке на секунду, а потом сел и нащупал очки на тумбочке.

– Уже пора вставать? Гримеры здесь? – спросил он хрипло. Гермиона нахмурилась, между ее бровями возникла глубокая складка, какая бывала у Снейпа. Гарри вцепился в одеяло.

– У нас есть еще время на завтрак, – сказала Гермиона. Она поднялась и распахнула шкаф, чтобы найти для Гарри чистую футболку. Дверь спальни открылась, и вошел Рон, неуклюже удерживая поднос с чашками.

– И почему я этим занимаюсь? – возмущенно проворчал он.

– Потому что патриархат мертв? – предположила Гермиона из недр шкафа. Рон и Гарри переглянулись, сделав большие глаза. Не стоит спорить с Гермионой на эту тему.

Рон плюхнулся на кровать, расплескав чай, а Гарри схватил теплую булочку с блюда.

– Выглядишь неважно, – заявил Рон с набитым ртом через секунду.

– Снова кошмары, – доложила Гермиона. – Нервничать в такой день абсолютно нормально.

– Еще бы! К вечеру он уже будет женат или вроде того, – фыркнул Рон. – Вся его жизнь изменится.

– Спасибо, это очень помогает, – простонал Гарри. – Может, еще не поздно все переиграть и жениться на Джинни?

– Абсолютно поздно, чувак, – твердо заявил Рон. Гермиона села к Гарри под бок, чтобы шепнуть ему на ухо:

– Малфой купил Рону билеты на игру Пушек этой осенью.

– Он просто хочет, чтобы наши семейные узы крепли! – горячо возразил Рон.

– Чертов хорек-подлиза, – усмехнулся Гарри, а Гермиона закатила глаза.

– Ты уже знаешь, кого выберешь? – спросила она, пока Гарри одевался и пытался пригладить волосы перед зеркалом.

– Как тут решить, просто глаза разбегаются...

Мерзавец слинял вскоре после визита Снейпа, подозрительно быстро отыскав себе жилье, а с Пастухом Гарри ни разу не говорил наедине после того вечера на ферме.

Так или иначе, Гарри определенно сделал выбор, даже если это значит, что он совсем спятил.

***

– Па-па-па, ра-ра-ррра, – ведущий сомкнул блестящие губы и состроил себе рожу в зеркале. – Как ощущения, Гарри?

Они сидели в глубоких креслах, пока стилисты заканчивали с их прическами.

– Готов к лучшему дню в своей жизни? – ведущий подмигнул ему, и Гарри изобразил улыбку. Стилист поднимала его волосы с помощью какого-то спрея и парочки заклинаний, и Гарри выглядел так, словно его парочку раз ударила молния. Он старался не глядеть на ведущего, чтобы не ослепнуть от блеска и сверкания: на мужчине было какое-то невероятное облачение из перьев и меха, а на шее красовался пышный бант, усыпанный драгоценными камнями. Золотые блестки покрывали его подбородок и скулы, имитируя, видимо, гламурную щетину.

Гарри, к счастью, в бархат обряжать не стали, вместо этого ему выдали довольно простую мантию. Скользкий прохладный шелк ласкал кожу, и Гарри старался понять, не торчат ли соски под мантией. Его одеяние было жемчужно-белого цвета, словно он какой-то девственник, предназначенный на заклание.

– К твоим глазам подходит идеально, – шепнула стилистка, склонившись к уху Гарри, и он поежился. В зеркале он заметил пристальный взгляд Мыслесливщика, последнего из всей армии. Весь день тот не отступал от Гарри ни на шаг, впитывая каждую деталь. Пытался даже вслед за Гарри в уборную проскользнуть (Гарри не представлял, кому могут быть интересны такие детали).

Он еще не видел ни одного из Охотников, их готовили отдельно. Он понятия не имел, что его ждет на этом этапе, но от всего сердца надеялся, что все закончится быстро и безболезненно.

Анна отвела его в темный коридор, который вел к сцене. Вдалеке слышался гомон тысячи зрителей, которых устроили на трибунах вокруг сцены. Ведущий отправился первым, чтобы разогреть публику, и Гарри слышал неистовые вопли толпы, когда тот назвал его имя.

– Вперед, – Анна пихнула его в спину, но Гарри не мог сдвинуться с места. Он словно окаменел. Паника прошила его. Что он делает? О чем он вообще думал? Он собирался отправиться в чертову ловушку и на глазах у всей Британии вступить в отношения с кем-то, кто ему даже не нравился?

– Дыши, – строго велела ему Анна, схватив за плечи. – Гарри, все в порядке, просто дыши.

Он сполз по стенке. Ведущий снова позвал его, но голос, усиленный Сонорусом, заглушал рев толпы.

– Я не могу, – с отчаяньем сказал Гарри, запрокинув лицо. Анна склонилась над ним, все еще крепко удерживая, будто он смог бы сбежать. Ноги совсем не слушались.

– Еще как сможешь, Гарри, – сказала она уверенно. – Ты победил сильнейшего темного мага современности, а теперь трусишь из-за такой ерунды?

Победить Волдеморта было куда проще, решил Гарри. Тогда он точно знал, что делает все правильно. И все же, он поднялся на ноги и медленно двинулся по коридору. Анна следовала за ним, как конвоир.

– Удачи, – шепнула она, остановившись у самого выхода. Гарри двинулся к свету.

Когда ведущий в третий раз назвал его имя, Гарри ступил на сцену.

***

Ему показалось, что людей собралось даже больше, чем на мировом Чемпионате по квиддичу. Разве это могло быть правдой? Людей так волнует его личная жизнь?

Все лица сливались в одно большое пестрое пятно, но Гарри сумел разглядеть в толпе своих друзей. Все семейство Уизли в полном составе, рыжие волосы горят огнем. Джинни и Малфой помахали ему с первого ряда – Гарри даже представить не мог, во сколько им обошлись билеты. Малфой выглядел невероятно довольным, пока Джинни стискивала ему руку. К счастью, она не притащила с собой какой-нибудь глупый плакат с подбадриванием, вроде – «ГАРРИ, ВЫБЕРИ САМОГО МУСКУЛИСТОГО» – хотя грозилась, что так и сделает.

Также вокруг сцены стояли охранники в темно-синих мантиях. Гарри заметил и авроров в штатском – друзья и коллеги Рона, с которыми он иногда обедал. Это лишь те, кого он вспомнил, но наверняка их было больше – Гарри не знал, было ли это идеей Рона или организаторов шоу.

Ни следа Снейпа, разумеется.

Ведущий все разглагольствовал, но Гарри не мог различить ни слова из-за звона в ушах. Он стоял истуканом посреди сцены, в своем белом одеянии, и вдруг понял, что к чему: он словно чертова невеста. Возможно, где-то за кулисами спрятался священник.

– ВСТРЕЧАЙТЕ ФИНАЛИСТОВ, САМЫХ УДАЧЛИВЫХ ОХОТНИКОВ! – провозгласил ведущий, и новый залп оваций оглушил Гарри. Зрители на трибунах – девушки, в основном – подняли свои палочки, и в воздух взвились разноцветные ленты, а затем возникло мерцающее, призрачное лицо Пастуха. «МЫ ЛЮБИМ ТЕБЯ», – истерически вопили фанатки. Гигантское лицо вытянуло губы трубочкой и отправило воздушный поцелуй Гарри. Похоже, у одного из Охотников был мощный фан-клуб.

Ведущий тронул Гарри за локоть, указывая направление, и Гарри заметил две парящие кровати. На одной возлежал Мерзавец, на другой Пастух, и оба они были едва одеты.

Когда Анна сказала, что никто его пальцем не тронет, Гарри представлял себе нечто иное.

Одна из кроватей опустилась на сцену, и ведущий сделал широкий жест, направляя Гарри.

– Что за… – беспомощно пробормотал Гарри, но его никто не слышал.

Медленно он направился к кровати, которую следовало бы назвать «ложем», если учесть ее размеры и бесконечное множество цветов, обвивающих изголовье.

На белоснежных простынях кожа Мерзавца казалась абсолютно черной. Он слегка подвинулся и откинул край простыни, Гарри аккуратно сел на край постели, затем уставился на Маркуса.

– Привет, – тихо сказал тот, и Гарри смущенно кивнул.

– Сегодня наш герой сможет сделать ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ВЫБОР, и отдать свое СЕРДЦЕ одному из благородных Охотников, – заявил ведущий с широкой улыбкой. – Охотники прошли множество испытаний, им предстоит последнее и ГЛАВНОЕ – открыть СВОЕ сердце, чтобы заполучить ЧУЖОЕ!

И затем ведущий объяснил зрителям – а заодно и участникам – что должно произойти. Очевидно, на этот этап был приглашен какой-то мудрый и талантливый волшебник из Польши, Доктор Гнездышко, известный специалист по семейным проблемам и супружеским ссорам, лучший из тех, кто способен спасти любую пару на грани разрыва.

Он использует свою запатентованную методику, погрузив участников в магический сон, а затем отправит астральное тело Гарри в путешествие по закоулкам души Охотников. Гарри слабо представлял, как это все работает, но предположил, что это похоже на падение в Мыслеслив.

Доктор Гнездышко был похож на новорожденного нюхлера. Круглую лысую голову украшали два темных пучка волос, от висков к макушке. Два маленьких глаза внимательно сверкали по обеим сторонам от крупного носа. Плотное брюшко натягивало дорогую зеленую мантию, а палочка в короткой руке казалась дубинкой. Этой палочкой он помахивал в воздухе, приветствуя зрителей, пока аплодисменты окончательно не стихли. Тогда Доктор встал у изголовья кровати, и рядом с ним тут же очутился Мыслесливщик, так близко, что Гарри почти предложил ему забраться в постель для лучшего обзора.

– Вам, юноша, следует закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на моем голосе, – сказал Доктор Маркусу. – Представьте, что мистер Поттер выбрал вас. Я хочу, чтобы вы вообразили лучший расклад для вашей пары. Какой-нибудь день из жизни – чем вы будете заниматься, как проводить время.

Маркус поиграл бровями, и Гарри застонал, натягивая простыню на грудь.

– Эта фантазию мы покажем мистеру Поттеру, чтобы он решил, нравится ли ему предложенное.

Маркус откинулся на подушки. Он нервно взглянул на Гарри, и под одеялом нащупал его руку. Гарри сжал его пальцы, пытаясь приободрить.

Доктор взмахнул палочкой, и через секунду Маркус задышал глубоко и ровно, лицо его расслабилось. Доктор повернулся к Гарри.

– Снимите очки, мистер Поттер, и закройте глаза. Сейчас вы отправитесь в увлекательное путешествие.

***

После войны Гарри несколько раз вызывали в Визенгамот. Последним в очереди было слушанье по делу Снейпа. Тому как раз окончательно спасли жизнь в Мунго.

Больше всего на свете Гарри хотел бы остаться дома, но знал, что должен присутствовать. То же говорилось и в официальном министерском письме, который принес толстый, угрюмый филин. Гарри нацепил свою единственную парадную мантию, ту, в которой танцевал на Святочном балу. Это все казалось жутко неуместным и в первый раз, когда он выступал по делу Малфоев.

Драко Малфой тоже был там; худой и болезненно вежливый, он кивнул Гарри издалека, а потом подошел, чтобы спросить:

– Ты здесь на стороне обвинения или защиты?

Казалось, он готов был к любому ответу.

Снейпа привели авроры, но на стул с цепями усаживать не стали, вместо этого предложили встать за невысокой кафедрой, и у Гарри возникло чувство, что сейчас будут давать контрольную по зельям.

Гарри с трудом мог разглядеть со своего места, насколько плох шрам на горле, а Снейп как нарочно глядел куда-то вниз, на свои руки или на ботинки, или на каменный узорчатый пол.

Гарри держал руку в кармане, катал по ладони флакон, почти горячий от постоянных прикосновений. Тихонько покашливал в ожидании, когда придет его черед выступать. Спрашивали совсем немного, к тому времени все уже было ясно. Гарри рассказал все, что помнил о ночи, когда Альбуса Дамблдора убили, а потом про ночь битвы. Потом выступал Малфой, а Гарри развалился на неудобной деревянной скамье, с облегчением принялся лохматить свою шевелюру, и вдруг поймал на себе взгляд: Снейп глядел на него через весь зал, этим его фирменным пристальным. Теперь уже Гарри крайне заинтересовался своими руками. Погладил шрам на тыльной стороне ладони: «я не должен лгать».

Как он уснул затем, он бы и сам не объяснил. О чем-то говорили, спорили, решали судьбу Снейпа, и все это было безумно важно, а Гарри приснились гиппогрифы. Он летал среди них, опускаясь то выше, то ниже, и должен был непременно влететь в квиддичное кольцо, но все время промахивался.

Ударившись подбородком о грудь, Гарри проснулся. Вытер слюну в уголке губ и быстро огляделся. Зал был пустым; только Снейп сидел рядом, а остальные все ушли.

– Как все прошло? – спросил Гарри, чувствуя себя полнейшим кретином, и Снейп устало взглянул на него. – Что я пропустил?

– Ничего особенно интересного, – ответил Снейп странным скрипучим голосом. Гарри заметил краешек белого бинта, торчащий над высоким воротом мантии. – Плохо спите, Поттер?

– Нет, – сказал Гарри. Технически, это даже не было ложью. Он вообще почти не спал.

Снейп все сверлил его взглядом, как тогда, в Визжащей Хижине. Гарри подумал, вежливо ли будет теперь распрощаться и уйти.

– Я пришлю вам зелье Сна-без-сновидений.

Гарри пожал плечами, стиснув руки между коленей.

– Мне тоже снятся кошмары, – тихо добавил Снейп, и Гарри вскинул голову.

– Про… него?

– Да.

– Что вы видите? – быстро спросил Гарри, и Снейп неохотно произнес:

– Это старый сон. Всегда одинаковый. Я на собрании, там остальные Пожиратели, и сперва все идет как обычно, но потом Волдеморт велит мне встать в центр круга, и я понимаю, что раскрыт. – Снейп замолчал, и Гарри придвинулся ближе, заговорил совсем тихо:

– Мне снится, что я его не убил, он жив, и я снова в его голове. Я вижу его глазами, и чувствую, как он радуется чему-то, и это плохо… это всегда очень плохой знак. Но во сне я не боюсь, я очень счастлив, потому что я победил, только я – не Гарри Поттер, я это он, и смеюсь, и… – Гарри захлебнулся воздухом и уставился перед собой, широко открыв глаза. Он едва почувствовал, как Снейп положил руку ему на запястье, стиснул сквозь плотную ткань мантии. – Это может быть правдой? – Гарри повернул лицо к Снейпу, умоляюще взглянул ему в глаза. – Во мне осталось что-то… от него? Последний крестаж все еще где-то там, внутри, и поэтому он не умер?

– Нет, – твердо сказал Снейп. – Нет, – повторил он, до боли стискивая руку Гарри. – Все закончилось, Поттер. Даже вы способны это понять. Нормально испытывать… стресс после всего пережитого. – Снейп слегка усмехнулся и повторил: – Я отправлю вам зелье.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Гарри. Он вытащил из кармана флакон и протянул Снейпу. – Это ваше. Я… сохранил все воспоминания, которые вы мне отдали.

Снейп медленно покачал головой.

– Мне это больше не требуется. Это не те воспоминания, что я хочу сохранить.

– И что мне с ними делать?

– Что душе угодно, Поттер, – Снейп отдернул руку. Он поднялся, сразу оказавшись ужасно высоким. – Всего хорошего.

– Спасибо… сэр, – крикнул Гарри ему в спину, и Снейп замер. – За то, что рассказали мне… за откровенность.

Снейп оглянулся.

– Вы ведь в курсе, что обвиняемый должен принять Веритасерум перед судом?

Гарри почувствовал, как стыд захлестнул его; словно он снова забрался в чужой Мыслеслив, и снова это были тайны Снейпа! Щеки стали горячими от румянца.

– Я не…

– Считайте это моей благодарностью, – отрезал Снейп. – За благородное выступление сегодня. Мне хорошо известно ваше отношение ко мне, и все же вы нашли в себе силы прийти. Откровенность – меньшее, что я вам должен.

– Я не…

– Любой вопрос, Поттер, – прошипел Снейп, застыв. – Вы можете задать мне еще один вопрос, и я обещаю ответить.

Гарри вжался в спинку скамьи. Он понятия не имел, что происходит, но Снейп вдруг навис над ним, вглядываясь в его лицо почти с отчаяньем.

– Спросите меня, Поттер.

– Э-э-э…

Гарри съежился на скамейке.

– Мне не о чем спрашивать, сэр.

Снейп скривил губы, развернулся одним движением и стремительно вышел прочь. Еще пару секунд было слышно стук его шагов в коридоре, а затем все стихло.

Гарри перевел дыхание. Он подкинул флакон на ладони и вышел из душного зала, посвистывая.

Через пару дней Снейп и впрямь прислал ему зелье.

***

Гарри открыл глаза и повернулся к Маркусу. Тот лежал на боку, подтянув колени к груди. Рот его был приоткрыт, а волосы немного спутались.

– Эй, соня, – пробормотал Гарри, дотронувшись до теплого смуглого плеча. Маркус открыл глаза, недовольно пробормотал что-то, пытаясь уползти под одеяло, но Гарри со смехом удержал его. – Тебе разве не пора на работу?

– А тебе не пора победить в мировом турнире по квиддичу или вроде того?

– В следующем году мы всех сделаем, – уверенно сказал Гарри. Он сел в постели и протянул руку, чтобы взять с прикроватной тумбы кубок с водой. Маркус потянулся, одеяло сползло ниже, и Гарри понял, что они оба абсолютно голые. Странно, но его это совсем не смущало. Все тело сладко ныло, как после ночи хорошего секса, хотя откуда бы ему знать?

– Мы трахались ночью? – спросил Гарри, нацепив очки, и Маркус фыркнул.

– Да, сэр! – ответил он дурацким голосом. – Ты пришел с вечеринки поздно, пьяный, и домогался меня. А теперь сделаешь вид, что ничего не помнишь? О, Гарри, ты же мне позвонишь? Или ты потерял ко мне всякое уважение?

– Прекрати, – Гарри со смехом отпихнул Маркуса, когда тот попытался отобрать кубок. Во рту было сухо, похоже, он и впрямь перебрал. – Почему тебя не было на той вечеринке?

– Потому что тебе нужно свое пространство и свои друзья, а я разумный, не ревнующий партнер? – предположил Маркус. Он оседлал колени Гарри и запустил руки ему в волосы, мягко почесывая. Гарри закрыл глаза от удовольствия. – Потому что я доверяю тебе, – шепнул Маркус Гарри на ухо, задев губами кожу. – И пусть тебя хотят получить абсолютно все в магической Британии, ты приходишь домой ко мне, и пристаешь ко мне, не так ли? – он тихо рассмеялся, это был низкий мужской смешок, немного самодовольный и при этом смущенный, и Гарри почувствовал, как что-то сжимается у него в животе. Маркус поерзал на его бедрах, явно собираясь раздразнить сильнее.

– Разве тебе не пора на работу? – тихо напомнил Гарри, и Маркус легко вскочил с него, слез с кровати.

– Ты прав, – заметил он, пока Гарри протестующе мычал. – Я еще должен проверить совятню перед выходом.

Гарри смотрел на своего парня, пока тот сонно бродил по комнате, пытаясь отыскать одежду.

– Давай я призову, – предложил Гарри, потянувшись к палочке, но Маркус забрал ее.

– Я сам, – сказал он, и, нахмурившись, медленно произнес: – Акцио сексуальный прикид…

В руки ему упал ворох одежды. Гарри засмеялся. Он чувствовал такую огромную гордость, что не мог выразить ее словами. Маркус покосился на него, неуверенно, как ребенок, ждущий похвалы. Гарри широко улыбнулся.

– Как так вышло, что абсолютно вся твоя одежда сексуальная?

– У меня есть тот жуткий свитер, что ты подарил на Рождество, – парировал Маркус. Он вернул Гарри палочку и начал одеваться. – Я загляну к тебе на тренировку в полдень. Если ты будешь не слишком занят, раздавая интервью, попробую увести тебя на обед.

– Никаких интервью в этот раз, обещаю.

– А еще ты обещал, что подумаешь насчет путешествия.

Они собирались отправиться в какую-нибудь жаркую, экзотическую страну, где их никто не знает. Если такие уголки остались на этом свете.

– Я подумаю, – сказал Гарри, развалившись на подушках. Он собирался поспать еще пару часов перед тренировкой. Маркус склонился над ним, чтобы поцеловать, но Гарри отвернулся.

– Я зубы не чистил еще, – пробормотал он. Маркус обхватил его лицо ладонями.

– Ах ты чертов британский снобишка, – ласково пробормотал он. Гарри прижался щекой к теплой, широкой ладони и закрыл глаза.

Когда открыл их, Маркус снова лежал рядом. «Ты решил опоздать сегодня?» – хотел спросить Гарри, но вовремя прикусил язык. Он вспомнил, что к чему, и ощущение потери было таким неожиданно сильным, что Гарри растерялся.

Он привстал на локтях, наблюдая за трибунами. Доктор Гнездышко и ведущий стояли поодаль. Как долго он спал? Минуту, час? Он был уверен, что все происходящее в этой фантазии видел каждый зритель на трибуне. Каким-то образом они все знали, и Гарри казалось, его выставили голышом посреди Большого Зала. Он повернулся к Маркусу, который тоже сел в постели, подтянув колени к груди. Должно быть, Маркус чувствовал себя еще хуже, ведь это была его сокровенная фантазия, его тепло, которым он поделился с Гарри.

– Ты в порядке? – шепнул Гарри. Маркус поднял на него глаза.

– Да, – тихо сказал он. Гарри стиснул кулаки. Он хотел бы разнести это чертово шоу по кирпичикам. Никто не может поступать так с людьми.

– Я чувствовал это, – сказал Гарри, протянув руку и стиснув плечо Маркуса. – То, как нам было хорошо вдвоем.

Маркус слабо улыбнулся.

– Да. В моих мечтах.

Должно быть, ему тоже казалось, что он потерял что-то важное только что. Они были в своем, особенном мире, где не нужно заботиться о шоу, где есть поддержка и забота, есть кто-то, кто любит тебя. А через секунду снова вернулись сюда, на сцену, в самый эпицентр дурацкого представления, и были чужими людьми друг другу.

Гарри хотел бы взять то, что предложено.

Он наклонился к Маркусу и мягко поцеловал его в уголок рта.

Зрители взорвались овациями, и тот кокон тишины, что окружал их постель, был разрушен.

– Кажется, Охотник сменил оружие, и вместо копий СТРАСТИ использовал силки НЕЖНОСТИ! – завопил ведущий, и Гарри с Маркусом переглянулись, состроив одинаковые гримасы. Гарри вылез из постели, едва не запутавшись в своей подвенечной мантии. Трибуны ликовали. Многие поддерживали Мерзавца и кричали, свистели, топали, чтобы показать это. Гарри увидел, как неистово машет руками Джинни в первом ряду. Этого она хотела для него? Возможно, он и сам бы хотел.

Но большинство зрителей болели за Пастуха. В воздух снова взвились плакаты, возникли его изображения с обложек журналов. Парень действительно много интервью давал в последнее время.

– Пришло время узнать, сумеет ли ПАСТУХ покорить сердце ГАРРИ? – заявил ведущий, и кровать, на которой лежал Мерзавец, поднялась выше, а другая подплыла к Гарри. Пастух ухмыльнулся уголком рта, взглянув на него, а потом помахал зрительницам, и те буквально впали в экстаз.

Гарри впадать в экстаз не собирался. Он осторожно лег на свою половину и повернулся к Пастуху.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? – тихо спросил он. – Выставлять все это напоказ?

Пастух равнодушно кивнул.

– Шоу должно продолжаться.

Доктор Гнездышко нацелил на них свою волшебную палочку.

***

– Вау, Гарри, это будет просто отличным финалом, – Анна была полна энтузиазма, когда затолкала Гарри в гримерку. – И никаких подозрительных типов вокруг! – очевидно, она ждала похвалы, и Гарри показал большой палец. – Между вами с Пастухом была такая химия!

Анна принялась рассеянно поправлять цветы, что торчали из огромной уродливой вазы, пока Гарри беспокойно слонялся по гримерке туда-сюда.

– Я не думала, что вы будете так хорошо смотреться вместе, но в его фантазиях… это было действительно горячо, – добавила Анна через секунду, покосившись на Гарри. Он запустил руки в волосы, но тут же опустил их по швам под угрожающим взглядом агента.

– Да… да, точно, – пробормотал Гарри. – Я тоже не ожидал ничего подобного, знаешь ли.

– Ты отлично справился. – Она улыбнулась, обнажив свои белоснежные зубы. – Через полчаса нужно будет вернуться на сцену, зрители просто вне себя. Это лучшее шоу из всех, я счастлива, что мне выпала честь его организовывать, – заявила Анна, и Гарри снова вяло помахал большим пальцем.

– Поговори со мной, птенчик, – выпалила Анна после тягостной паузы. – Ты готов к финалу?

– Я не… я просто… – Гарри вздохнул. – Послушай, ты можешь позвать кого-нибудь из моих друзей? Рона или Гермиону. Они должны быть где-то на трибунах. Я хочу… мне нужно посоветоваться с ними.

Улыбка Анны испарилась. Затем она разгладила складки своего платья, поправила брошку в виде роскошного золотого фламинго на вороте и кивнула.

– Конечно. Сейчас приведу к тебе кого-нибудь.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Гарри повалился на стул перед зеркалом. Он бездумно таращился на свое отражение, пока в дверь не постучали.

– Малфой? Что ты здесь забыл, где Рон и Гермиона? – выпалил Гарри сердито, когда Драко прошмыгнул в гримерную.

– Заняты, – безапелляционно ответил Малфой. – Осматривают периметр или что-то вроде того, – он вытащил из кармана монетку СТП. – Тебе давно пора завести телохранителей, Поттер, со всеми этими покушениями. Грейнджер неплохо дерется, но Уизли я бы защищать свою жизнь не доверил.

Гарри закатил глаза.

– Хоть кто-то из моих друзей умеет держать язык за зубами?

– Не думаю, – Малфой вытащил багровую крупную розу из вазы и изящным жестом поднес к носу. – Итак, письма с угрозами?

– Я не собираюсь это обсуждать с тобой, – решительно сказал Гарри.

– Тогда… поговорим о твоих чувствах? – Малфой небрежно отшвырнул розу и встал перед зеркалом, чтобы поправить прическу. – Тебе нужен совет? Бери деревенщину. Сквиб-хастлер вряд ли станет хорошим мужем.

– Во-первых, закрой свой паршивый рот и прекрати оскорблять моих… Охотников, – рявкнул Гарри, – а во-вторых… – Он с отчаяньем глянул на Малфоя. – Я не люблю ни одного из них.

– Естественно, – Малфой пожал плечами. – Кто говорил о любви?

– Мне нужен кое-то другой, – с трудом выговорил Гарри. – Ты и сам знаешь.

– Но ведь поезд ушел? – Малфой явно получал от ситуации большое удовольствие. Чем хуже чувствовал себя Гарри, тем шире ухмылялся белобрысый гаденыш. – Профессор махнул полами мантии и самоустранился, разве нет?

– А что, если еще не все потеряно? – осторожно уточнил Гарри. Малфой наставил на него указательный палец.

– Поттер.

– Что, если он… чувствует ко мне то же самое, и если он где-то поблизости, и если я…

– Поттер!

– К черту правила, кого вообще волнует это глупое шоу, я все еще могу…

– Поттер, нет! – Малфой повысил голос, и Гарри уставился на него, нахмурив брови. Тонкий указательный палец качался прямо перед его носом, и Гарри скосил глаза, разглядывая аккуратный ноготь. Малфой что, маникюр делает? – Ты не можешь выбрать Снейпа. Довольно уже того, что ты втянул его во все это. Я не позволю тебе играть с чувствами моего декана… пусть и бывшего. Ты же сам не понимаешь, чего хочешь.

– Хочу Снейпа, – буркнул Гарри, подавляя желание цапнуть Малфоя за палец.

– Не сходи с ума. Да в какой такой вселенной вы вообще способны ужиться вместе?.. Он слишком хорош для тебя. Он взрослый, умный, с богатым внутренним миром…

– А я что, ручка от метлы? – возмутился Гарри. – У меня тоже… внутренний мир.

– Не совершай ошибки, Поттер. Возьми кого-нибудь своего уровня.

Гарри стиснул зубы.

– Думаю, тебе пора, – процедил он. Не успел увернуться, и Малфой отечески потрепал его по щеке.

– Удачи, женишок.

– Сам ты женишок! – крикнул Гарри ему вслед, но дверь гримерки уже захлопнулась.

***

Гарри ждал, когда его позовут. Он знал, что на сцене сейчас происходит действо – Мыслесливщики шоу транслировали на огромное белое полотно самые яркие моменты шоу, воспоминания, которые позже можно будет выкупить на аукционе. Затем Мерзавец и Пастух давали интервью ведущему, отвечая на вопросы о чувствах, планах на будущее и прочей ерунде. В это время Гарри мог привести мысли в порядок, а гример приводил в порядок его прическу. Также ему выдали другую мантию – еще более нелепую, чем предыдущая. Все еще придерживаясь светлых тонов, стилист подобрал для него наряд, украшенный крошечными изумрудами. До нелепого длинные полы мантии тянулись следом за Гарри, как шлейф, и он был уверен, что обязательно споткнется на сцене.

Ассистент принес ему сэндвич и кофе, но Гарри не смог проглотить ни кусочка. Он отчаянно надеялся, что Рон или Гермиона проберутся к нему до финала, но вместо этого в гримерку заглянул мистер Тантамареско в сопровождении небольшой свиты секретарей.

– Я, к сожалению, пропустил первую часть, – сказал мужчина, почесывая свою рыжую бороду. – Была важная встреча в Шотландии. Но Анна мне уже сказала, что ты дал жару, – в маленькой гримерной Тантамареско занял почти все место, и стилист нервно протискивался мимо него, пытаясь разгладить несуществующие складки на мантии Гарри. Секретари суетились вокруг, словно маленькие астероиды вокруг идеально-круглой планеты.

– Так держать! – Тантамареско подмигнул Гарри, и тот задумался, требует ли вежливость подмигнуть в ответ. – С нетерпением жду финала. Весь мир ждет, Гарри.

– Думаю, вы слегка преувеличиваете. Сэр, – пробормотал Гарри, отбиваясь от вездесущих рук стилиста.

Тантамареско громогласно рассмеялся, так, что даже зеркало задрожало.

– Ну-ну, я слышал, что ты скромный. О вашей любовной истории будут говорить спустя годы, а это куда лучший результат, чем у любого из предыдущих участников.

Он протянул Гарри свиток.

– Ознакомься со сценарием, когда будет минутка.

– Что? – Гарри уставился на пергамент. – Сценарий?

– Не переживай. Все пройдет как по маслу. Я буду в вип-ложе, болеть за тебя от всего сердца, – добавил Тантамареско, удаляясь. Анна подскочила к Гарри.

– Учить реплики не нужно, просто прочитай. Мы дадим тебе это, – она показала крохотную перламутровую ракушку, а затем бесцеремонно сунула ее Гарри в ухо. – Суфлер будет тебе подсказывать.

Тощий парень с кудряшками помахал другой ракушкой, побольше, и поднес ее к губам.

– Раз-раз, проверка, – раздалось у Гарри прямо в ухе.

– Я не понимаю… сценарий?.. – Гарри с ужасом вгляделся в аккуратные строчки. – Это не шутка?

– Это обычная практика, – уверенным тоном заявила Анна. – И так тебе будет гораздо проще.

– Хотите сказать, что вы уже выбрали за меня? – Гарри поднял на нее глаза. Анна даже бровью не повела.

– Ты же читал свой контракт, – ответила она. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что читал.

Гарри сглотнул.

– И уж конечно, мы не хотим разочаровать твоих зрителей, – продолжила она таким тоном, будто сама искренне верила в то, что делает. – Твоя непосредственность, Гарри, это отличный козырь, но ты все же участвуешь в представлении, не стоит об этом забывать.

Гарри открыл рот и закрыл его. Он не верил своим ушам.

– Спасибо, Анна, конечно ты права, – проговорил суфлер в ракушку.

***

Когда Гарри вернулся на сцену, уже опустились сумерки. Тысячи крохотных золотых огоньков парили в воздухе вокруг трибун, освещая их. Мантия Гарри излучала мягкое жемчужное сияние.

Разумеется, сама сцена была освещена гораздо ярче, и Гарри едва сдерживался, чтобы не щуриться. Он поднялся на возвышение, где была установлена массивная каменная чаша. На дне чаши лежало два черных камня и одно алое сердце, тоже сделанное из камня, но до жуткого похожее на настоящее.

Чуть поодаль от чаши ждали оба Охотника. Их приодели (к облегчению Гарри), в длинные черные мантии, словно они собирались участвовать в каком-то мрачном ритуале.

Внизу, у ступеней, стоял ведущий и разогревал публику.

– Вы уже искусали себе все НОГТИ? – спросил он у зрителей с широкой улыбкой. – Вы так долго ждали этого часа, и вот он настал. Сегодня наш герой отдаст свое СЕРДЦЕ одному из Охотников. КТО ЖЕ ЭТО БУДЕТ? Кто сегодня уйдет домой с ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРОМ?

Крики, свист, вопли – все это неслось с трибун неумолкающей волной шума, казалось, сам воздух вибрировал. Гарри стоял, ослепленный и оглушенный, на самом открытом и видном месте, и был прекрасной мишенью. Его пышный наряд позволял припрятать палочку, но меньше всего Гарри теперь волновали дурацкие угрозы.

Ведущий взмахнул руками.

– СКОРО МЫ ВСЕ УЗНАЕМ! Но прежде… давайте поприветствуем тех, чье сердце было РАЗБИТО.

По сцене поплыл туман, а после, как в плохом фокусе, из тумана возникли три фигуры. Кукупидон, Юпитер и Северус Снейп встали рядом с ведущим.

– Каждый из вас надеялся заполучить его, каждый из вас был готов положить свое сердце к его ногам… а теперь у вас есть шанс сказать Гарри свое НАПУТСТВЕННОЕ СЛОВО.

Юпитер вышел вперед. Гарри заметил, что он отрезал свои длинные волосы. Все еще похожий на воина из старой сказки, он все же казался… более нормальным. Подняв руку, он поприветствовал зрителей, а после повернулся к Гарри. Лицо его было серьезным и торжественным.

– Ты величайший человек из всех, кого я знаю, – сказал Юпитер, и его низкий, глубокий голос разнесся над сценой. – Для меня было честью стоять с тобой на одной сцене.

«И воровать твои носки», – подумал Гарри мрачно.

– Я знаю, что сегодня ты выберешь достойного, – закончил Юпитер и опустил голову.

Кукупидон тоже повернулся к Гарри, глядя снизу вверх, и робко улыбнулся. Он взмахнул своей палочкой, и над его головой вспыхнули слова:

«Просто будь счастлив… если получится».

Гарри кивнул, тронутый. Затем, с замиранием сердца, уставился на Снейпа.

– Без комментариев, – заявил тот.

Ну конечно же.

– Эта БИТВА ЗА СЕРДЦЕ останется в нашей памяти навсегда, – воскликнул ведущий драматично. – Мы наблюдали за тем, как между Гарри и Охотниками возникают чувства, как разгорается настоящий ОГОНЬ ЛЮБВИ! И каждую секунду Гарри шел навстречу своей СУДЬБЕ. Это шоу было уникальным по множеству причин. И ВОТ ВАМ ЕЩЕ ОДНА… ВПЕРВЫЕ В ИСТОРИИ БИТВЫ ЗА СЕРДЦЕ, СЕГОДНЯ… У Охотников… появится… ВТОРОЙ ШАНС.

Гарри судорожно вздохнул.

– По этим ступеням сможет подняться ОДИН ИЗ ВЫБЫВШИХ УЧАСТНИКОВ, – в полной эйфории надрывался ведущий, перекрывая шум толпы. – Тот, кто заслуживает СЕРДЦЕ ГАРРИ. Решать, кто сразится за свою любовь, будут все Охотники, – добавил ведущий непринужденно.

После томительной паузы Юпитер поднял палочку.

– Только один человек здесь заслуживает подняться к Гарри, – произнес он и взмахнул палочкой. С нее сорвалась маленькая золотая звезда, ярко вспыхнула и подлетела к Снейпу, украсив его грязные волосы.

Кукупидон тоже достал палочку. Он не произнес ни слова, только оглянулся и вновь посмотрел на Гарри долгим, пристальным взглядом, а после вторая звезда угнездилась на макушке у Снейпа. Вид у бедняги был самый дурацкий, и стоял он, как истукан. Гарри почти сочувствовал.

Стоило Снейпу открыть рот, ведущий взмахнул рукой.

– ДАВАЙТЕ СПРОСИМ ОСТАЛЬНЫХ ОХОТНИКОВ.

Мерзавец скрестил руки на груди. Он повернулся к Гарри.

– Послушай, я не в восторге от этого… но все знают, что у тебя и Принца своя история. Как бы ты ни спорил с этим, я видел своими глазами. Он должен стоять здесь.

Он не колдовал, но организаторы продумали этот момент. И третья звезда вспыхнула в волосах Снейпа.

Пастух долго молчал. Наконец, он вздернул подбородок и скривил губы так, словно его вот-вот вырвет.

– Действительно, Гарри, – протянул он, – твои чувства к Принцу всем очевидны. Было бы глупо отрицать… вашу глубокую духовную связь.

Гарри едва не рассмеялся, но вовремя закусил губу.

– Пусть бедняга попробует, – и Пастух направил четвертую звезду к Снейпу, так, что целый звездный венок оказался на его макушке, словно сияющая золотая корона.

– И ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО ВЫБОР ГАРРИ СТАНЕТ ЕЩЕ ТРУДНЕЕ СЕГОДНЯ, – провозгласил ведущий. – Ведь у него ЛИШЬ одно сердце, для того, кто станет его ЕДИНСТВЕННОЙ любовью.

Снейп неохотно поднялся по ступеням и встал рядом с Мерзавцем и Пастухом.

– А ТЕПЕРЬ… МЫ УЗНАЕМ РЕШЕНИЕ ГАРРИ.

Ведущий вскинул руки к небесам, будто призывая их также откликнуться аплодисментами. Все зрители на трибунах подняли палочки, и, как один, направили вверх мерцающие алые сердца, что поднимались медленно и истаивали в темных облаках. Это было… красиво, и величественно, и происходило в полной тишине, и Гарри вдруг понял, что затаил дыхание.

Трое Охотников встали перед ним. Гарри поглядел в их лица, медленно переводя взгляд с одного на другое, будто надеясь остановить момент. Облизал губы, прокашлялся.

– Мерзавец, – выдавил он, вторя голосу в правом ухе. – Ты никогда не был Мерзавцем для меня. Ты оказался… удивительным, удивительным мужчиной, и научил меня… следовать за своим сердцем. Каждая секунда, что я провел с тобой, была… волшебной…

Мерзавец глядел на Гарри с тусклой улыбкой. Гарри заметил, что в его ухе тоже блестит маленькая ракушка.

– Ты всегда был честен со мной, и я никогда не прощу себе, если буду нечестным с тобой, – Гарри поморщился. Мерзавец фыркнул. Гарри заметил, что он судорожно вцепился в свою мантию. Игнорируя следующие строки, что зачитывал суфлер, Гарри проговорил: – Мне кажется, мы действительно можем стать хорошими друзьями. Я не хочу терять тебя после шоу.

Он вытащил из чаши черный камень и отдал его Мерзавцу. Когда тот протягивал ладонь, рука его дрожала. После долгой, долгой паузы Мерзавец ответил хрипло:

– Спасибо, что позволил мне стать частью твоей жизни. Я тоже… всегда буду помнить эти дни. Ты помог мне понять себя, найти свой путь и свой смысл в этом огромном запутанном мире.

Мерзавец стиснул камень, а затем подкинул его на ладони.

– И теперь у меня есть сувенир-напоминание, – пробормотал он. – О том, что в сказках не всегда самый обездоленный получает награду.

Он отвернулся и легко сбежал со ступенек, а после растворился в тумане.

Гарри уставился в чашу, переводя дыхание. Он понимал, что это будет паршиво, но не думал, что настолько.

«Еще один рывок», – сказал себе Гарри. – «И все закончится».

Он выпрямился, глядя на двоих оставшихся Охотников. Когда задержал взгляд на Снейпе, тот едва заметно покачал головой. Пастух выглядел так, словно его огрели пыльным мешком по голове. Он точно уж не ожидал такого исхода.

Гарри улыбнулся ему.

– Пастух, ты выглядишь великолепно... И твоя душа так же прекрасна, как твое тело. Это было… были чудесные дни, и я рад, что мы узнали друг друга, и так много пережили вместе. Мне все нравится в тебе. У нас одинаковые принципы, одинаковые ценности… я обожаю твою улыбку…арх, к черту, – Гарри выдернул ракушку и швырнул ее под ноги. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть лицо Тантамареско в его вип-ложе, но трибуны были скрыты мраком, и вообще все вокруг заволокло густым туманом, так, что казалось, в мире остались только они трое: Гарри и еще два человека, слушающих всю эту несусветную чушь.

– Я ничего не знаю о твоей душе, – сказал он сердито. – Мне кажется, ты и сам толком не знаешь. Мне многое не нравится в тебе, и я понимаю, что ты тоже от меня бываешь не в восторге. Мы вообще по-разному смотрим на жизнь. И я не помню, чтобы ты хоть раз мне нормально улыбался. Если честно, мне плевать.

Гарри вытащил из чаши сердце, и Пастух буквально закаменел. Снейп, стоящий рядом, усмехнулся себе под нос.

– Один человек сказал мне, что я заслуживаю любви. Это был действительно умный человек, которому я полностью доверяю. Поэтому я решил рискнуть.

Гарри протянул сердце Пастуху.

– Я выбираю тебя.


	9. Долго и счастливо, после финальных титров

В ту секунду, когда Доктор Гнездышко погрузил Гарри в магический сон, и отправил в фантазию Пастуха, Гарри почувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Это было смутное чувство, необъяснимое ничем, и Гарри не стал о нем слишком задумываться. Он просто плыл по течению.

Гарри открыл глаза. Его разбудило щебетание птиц за окном. Ярко светило солнце.

По привычке он повернулся на правый бок, но кровать была пустой. Со стороны Пастуха она даже была аккуратно разглажена. Гарри умылся и босиком спустился по лестнице. Дом был очень тихим. Их ферма находилась так далеко от города, что за всю неделю Гарри мог встретить только молочника.

На кухне тихо играло радио, что-то шипело на сковородке. Пахло кофе.

Кто-то решил пойти ва-банк… на Пастухе был надет только фартук, завязки небрежным бантом по пояснице – так что Гарри мог в деталях разглядеть идеальную задницу. Он постарался не таращиться слишком долго.

– Завтрак готов, дорогой, – пропел Пастух, обернувшись. Гарри торопливо сел за стол, и вскоре перед ним оказалась тарелка с беконом, омлетом и тостами. Пастух разлил кофе из медной турки. – Я хочу, чтобы ты подкрепился как следует. Ты слишком худой для своего возраста.

– Не знаю, с чего ты решил, что я мечтаю о домохозяйке, – пробормотал Гарри.

– Ну что ты, Гарри! – Пастух склонился над столом, красуясь, на сильных руках рельефами проступали мускулы. Он выглядел гораздо красивей, чем в реальности. – Уютный дом, заботливый бойфренд, качественный секс… кто вообще о таком мечтает?

Гарри подозрительно уставился на Пастуха.

– Тебе нужен кто-то, на кого ты смог бы покричать хорошенько, – добавил Пастух с кривой ухмылкой. – Ты жутко красивый, когда злишься, Гарри.

– И ты собираешься стать этим кем-то?

– Не думай, что я не стану кричать в ответ.

– Звучит как идеальная модель отношений, – Гарри закатил глаза. Пастух пожал плечами, отчего лямка его фартука слегка сползла.

– Эта модель работала для моих родителей.

Гарри попытался припомнить, что Пастух говорил о своей семье. Разве он не был сиротой, как Маркус и Гарри?

– А потом что? Заведем детишек, будем напиваться и колотить их по пятницам? – спросил Гарри, отхлебнув кофе – отличный на вкус, лучший кофе, что он пробовал.

Пастух молчал, глядя на него в упор. Лицо его стало недобрым, замкнутым. Гарри откинулся на спинку стула.

– Зачем ты пытаешься проиграть?

– Можно подумать, у меня есть шанс выиграть.

Гарри покачал головой.

– И когда это тебя останавливало?

Пастух медленно поднял палочку. Гарри спокойно встретил его взгляд, не делая попытки защититься, отгородиться от предстоящего.

Когда Пастух произнес заклинание, Гарри почувствовал, как стул под ним исчезает, и он куда-то падает, летит, словно в глубокую черную бездну.

***

Для всех остальных фантазия продолжилась: зрители видели их, сидящих на кухне и ведущих скучные разговоры. Какой-то частью сознания Гарри оставался там, на поверхности – он слышал звуки радио, так глухо, будто через толщу воды. Он чувствовал горький привкус кофе на языке. Его кожу согревали лучи солнца, струящиеся в окно.

Но в то же время он оказался совсем в другом месте.

Стены там были белыми. Белым был потолок и пол. Пахло чем-то смутно знакомым, чем-то из прошлого, но Гарри не мог вспомнить. Он обернулся к человеку, стоящему в дальнем углу комнаты.

– Если мои мозги спекутся от всего этого, Рон с Гермионой тебя поджарят на медленном огне, – предупредил Гарри.

– Мисс Грейнджер уже пыталась, на первом курсе, – напомнил Снейп невозмутимо. – Не переживай, Поттер. Легиллименцию можно применять, даже когда человек спит или находится под чарами. Разумеется, тебе не стоит повторять этот номер самостоятельно, но я свое дело знаю.

Самоуверенный, как обычно.

– Мне показалось, нам стоит поговорить наедине, – добавил Снейп. Его черная мантия резко контрастировала со слепяще-белыми стенами, и Гарри едва мог на него смотреть.

– Почему бы нам не отправиться в другое место? Это похоже на допросную комнату.

– Считай это прихожей моего сознания. Для гостей, которым не стоит соваться глубже, – усмехнулся Снейп. – Итак, чем я себя выдал?

– Спроси лучше, чем ты себя НЕ выдал, – хмыкнул Гарри. – Мне-то казалось, ты супершпион.

– Любой навык слабеет без практики, – Снейп не казался задетым. – А ты стал чуть более бдительным в последнее время.

– Это что, ты меня похвалил только что? – Гарри скрестил руки на груди. – Не думал, что ты снова вернешься к трюкам с Оборотным. Ты повторяешься, Снейп.

– У меня богатые запасы этого зелья, – пожал тот плечами. Гарри почувствовал призрачное прикосновение к своим плечам, там, на другой границе реальности; что бы они ни вытворяли в кухонной фантазии, зрителям это должно понравиться.

– Что ты сделал с беднягой Пастухом? – спросил он.

– Заплатил ему. Не пришлось долго уговаривать. Он понимал, что ты уже сделал свой выбор, и решил получить хоть какую-то выгоду из происходящего. Практичный юноша.

Это снова прозвучало как комплимент. Глупо ревновать к кому-то, кто не интересует их обоих? К тому же Гарри не хотел, чтобы его называли практичным. Даже если это делает Снейп.

Гарри сделал несколько шагов к Снейпу, тот не сдвинулся с места, хотя все его тело напряглось. Чем ближе подходил Гарри, тем неподвижней становился Снейп. На нем была черная учительская мантия времен Хогвартса, а лицо казалось более желтым, более худым и старым, чем в реальности. Его нос был гротескно велик и угрожающе направлен на Гарри, как какое-то инопланетное оружие.

– Мне казалось, ты поручил Маркусу за мной приглядывать, – сказал Гарри мягко. Снейп вздернул подбородок.

– Он едва ли может приглядеть за самим собой. Если сегодня твой преследователь хочет сделать решающий шаг, я предпочитаю оказаться поблизости.

Гарри улыбнулся. Снейп окинул его презрительным взглядом.

– К тому же, Поттер, до чего приятно побывать в шкуре сексуального молодца, – фыркнул он язвительно. – Ты таращился на меня, как полный кретин.

Краем уха Гарри различал песню, знакомую, какую-то старую песню Селестины Уорблек, из тех, что слушала Молли на кухне в доме Гриммо, когда еще собирался Орден Феникса. Что-то о любви и потере, и любви, которая придет после потери предыдущей. Голос был искажен, и музыка прерывалась помехами, становясь все тише и тише.

– Хорошо тогда, что у меня не ревнующий партнер, который уважает личные границы, – сказал Гарри, глядя Снейпу прямо в глаза.

– До чего же тебе повезло, – ответил Снейп голосом, полным яда.

Секунду они сверлили друг друга взглядами, а потом Гарри протянул руку, и Снейп отшатнулся.

– Помнишь, тогда, в Визенгамоте, – неуверенно начал Гарри. – Ты сказал, что ответишь на один мой вопрос…

– Нам пора возвращаться, – грубо сказал Снейп, схватил Гарри за руку, и радио вдруг грянуло, оглушая, а потом музыка сменилась белым шумом, шипящим, словно змея, и Гарри почти мог различить слова, обращенные к нему… и вдруг вспомнил этот запах – запах суконной мантии Снейпа, в которую он утыкался раз или два в жизни.

***

– Технически, я не нарушил контракт, – заявил Гарри с набитым ртом. – Они хотели, чтобы я выбрал Снейпа, так гласил сценарий… и я выбрал его.

– Только зрители об этом не узнали, – вредным голосом сказала Гермиона. Она все еще листала толстую кипу бумаг, пытаясь выяснить, что за расплата ждет Гарри. Билл сидел рядом, уплетая домашнюю пасту матушки Луиджи, и даже не думал помогать.

За огромным, длинным столом собралась пестрая компания. Рядом с Гарри сидела Джинни с Малфоем, с другой стороны – Рон и Гермиона. Напротив устроился Маркус, все еще несколько сбитый с толку летающими кувшинами, что подливали вино во все кубки. Пастух опустошал свой кубок в рекордные сроки, снова и снова. Кукупидон строил Гарри рожи, а Марта старалась вести себя вежливо. Юпитер явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но когда Гарри прислал ему приглашение, не смог отказаться. Гарри надеялся, он поладит с Луной, потому что та уже что-то увлеченно ему рассказывала, разрисовывая пером салфетку. Гарри свои салфетки держал под рукой и бдительно следил, чтобы все его личные вещи оставались при нем.

Невилл в дальнем конце стола что-то возбужденно рассказывал Анне, и та даже притворялась заинтересованной. Билл Уизли, как и Рон, отдали должное потрясающей стряпне миссис Кукупидон, и даже Малфой ел с аппетитом, а Гарри с тоской глядел, как остывают его тальятелле, потому что его со всех сторон засыпали вопросами о шоу.

– И что же, теперь вы со Снейпом поженитесь? – спросила Джинни, сверкая глазами. Гарри подавился вином.

– Э-э-э, не знаю…

– Либо с ним, либо со мной, – заявил Пастух, отсалютовав бокалом. – Прощай, свободная жизнь.

– Я более чем уверена, что магический контракт учитывает истинную личность избранника, пусть и под оборотным зельем, – сухо отрезала Гермиона, переворачивая страницу. – Рон, ты брызнул соусом на документ!

Рон пробормотал что-то невнятное, пытаясь пережевать большой кусок фокаччи.

– А почему профессора сегодня здесь нет? – спросил Малфой, взяв свой бокал и оттопырив мизинец. – Я бы поднял тост.

– Он сказал, у него важное дело, – ответил Гарри. Вообще-то, Снейп сказал что-то вроде «я скорее сам себе голову откушу», но суть была ясна.

С той секунды, как Гарри буквально признался ему в любви перед тысячей свидетелей, они особо не разговаривали. Поднялась большая суматоха, и сразу после шоу Гарри пришлось спрятаться на Гриммо. Первые несколько дней Гарри только и делал, что разбирался с организаторами, у него не было времени думать о Снейпе (Гермиона назвала это механизмом психической защиты, или как-то вроде).

Гарри ожидал, что Снейп заявится разбираться на следующий день, но этого не случилось, а когда Гарри сам нагрянул в Тупик Прядильщиков, Снейп был не слишком гостеприимен.

– Послушай, я просто… я правда думаю, нам нужно обсудить это, – сказал Гарри, когда Снейп едва приоткрыл входную дверь.

– А мне-то казалось, ЭТО стоило обсудить до того, как ты прилюдно поклялся мне в любви и связал нас магическими обязательствами, – рявкнул Снейп, а потом захлопнул дверь перед носом у Гарри.

– Уверен, он придет, как только освободится, – заверил Гарри Малфоя фальшиво-бодрым тоном. – И ты сможешь произнести сколько угодно дурацких тостов о том, как мы с ним не подходим друг другу.

– Я бы с удовольствием послушал, – раздался вкрадчивый голос над головой Гарри, и тот едва не упал со стула от неожиданности. Снейп стоял за его спиной, скрестив на груди руки, и выглядел человеком, доведенным до крайности.

– О, ты… ты пришел, – Гарри вскочил на ноги, в панике озираясь, чтобы найти еще один стул. – Как здорово, что ты нашел время.

– Ну, это же вечеринка в честь нашей бессмертной любви, – Снейп выгнул бровь, произнеся это все с непередаваемой интонацией. – Как я мог пропустить подобное.

– За бессмертную любовь! – воскликнул Пастух и взмахнул бокалом, пролив половину на скатерть.

– За бессмертную любовь! – подхватили его остальные, так-называемые-друзья Гарри.

У Снейпа сделалось такое лицо, что Невилл уронил вилку.

– Это все просто… очаровательно, – проговорил Снейп медленно, – Но я бы хотел украсть мистера Малфоя на минуту, – убийственно вежливо он обратился к Джинни, – И перекинуться с ним парой слов.

Гарри стиснул кулаки. Ах, ну конечно.

– А со мной ты парой слов перекинуться не желаешь? – уточнил он злобно. Снейп окинул его насмешливым взглядом.

– Поттер, можешь пойти с нами.

«Можешь пойти с нами»! Вот это одолжение! Гарри пыхтел от злости, пробираясь между столиков вслед за Снейпом и Малфоем, пока они не оказались… в мужском туалете. Снейп взмахнул палочкой, чтобы надежно запереть дверь.

Это все становилось немного странным.

До тех пор, пока Снейп вкратце не обрисовал ситуацию.

– Ты только позволь уточнить, – Гарри сжал переносицу, приподняв очки. – Я правильно понял? Ты отправлял письма с угрозами мне и Снейпу, чтобы мы поверили, что на шоу есть чокнутый убийца, и на фоне этого влюбились друг в друга без памяти?

– Если предельно все упрощать, то да, – Малфой мог хотя бы изобразить раскаяние. Он выдержал тяжелый взгляд Гарри, а затем повернулся к Снейпу. – Я знал, что профессор не сможет стоять в стороне, если твоей жизни будет угрожать хоть малейшая опасность.

– Малейшая? – Гарри мимолетно пожалел, что не может орать так же впечатляюще, как и Снейп – с трепещущими ноздрями, капельками слюны и прочим. – Ты прислал мне куклу вуду!

– Обычную куклу, Поттер, – Драко примирительно поднял ладони. – И парочку слизней. Не думал, что тебя это так проймет.

– Вы абсолютнейший идиот, Драко Малфой, – опасным тоном произнес Снейп. Впервые в жизни, похоже, он был полностью на стороне Гарри; но слышать, как он называет кого-то другого идиотом, было обидно. – Вы и понятия не имеете, к чему это могло привести.

Драко скорчил мерзкую гримасу.

– Вреда никому это не принесло, сплошную выгоду. Если бы не эти небольшие уловки, вы, сэр, еще столько же лет хранили бы свои чувства в секрете. А ты, Поттер, продолжил бы ныть, что тебя никто не любит, и как твоя жизнь бессмысленна… Я оказал вам обоим услугу, следует быть благодарными.

– Я тебе сейчас такую благодарность устрою, – процедил Гарри сквозь зубы. – Я этих слизняков несчастных тебе в глотку… – Гарри моргнул, прерывая поток угроз, и оглянулся на Снейпа, который вдруг нацепил на лицо самое бесстрастное, каменное выражение. – Позволь-ка уточнить… сколько именно лет ты хранил свои чувства в секрете?

Снейп медленно вздохнул.

– На этом, мистер Малфой, я официально объявляю наше с вами знакомство разорванным.

– Будет вам, Снейп, – почти ласково проговорил Драко. Лицо его было серьезным, но глаза смешливо сощурились. – Я знаю, в глубине души вы и меня находите славным малым.

– Не подозревал, что у моей души есть такие глубины, – задумчиво возразил Снейп.

Гарри всплеснул руками. Эти двое и дальше будут его игнорировать?

– Одного не пойму, Драко, – тем же задумчивым тоном добавил Снейп. – Тебе самому какая от всего этого польза?

– Джинни вбила себе в голову, что не будет никакой свадьбы, пока этот остолоп ходит и поливает все вокруг своими слезами, – раздраженно признался Малфой. – Она сказала, что найдет ему хорошую пару, но однажды уже пыталась… – он выразительно закатил глаза, припоминая, кажется, тот джазовый вечер и их кошмарное свидание. Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки. Еще бы Малфой не нервничал! В прошлый раз устройство его судьбы окончилось тем, что у Джинни появился жених. Кто знает, куда бы привела новая попытка? Гаденыш Малфой заслужил каждую секунду тревоги и ревности, которую он еще испытает за свою семейную жизнь. Пусть это звучало мстительно, но казалось очень справедливым. – Я понимал, что на этом дурацком шоу Поттер вряд ли кого-то себе подцепит, учитывая его высокие принципы и идею о любви до гроба. Я знал только одного такого же неисправимого романтика, и решил, что вы друг друга стоите. Как видите, я оказался прав!

– Если ты так хотел, чтобы мы были вместе, почему сказал мне не выбирать Снейпа? – спросил Гарри. Малфой скорчил гримасу.

– Обратная психология, Поттер. И потом, когда вообще ты слушал мои советы.

Гарри стиснул свои виски.

– Звучит как идеальный план.

– Так и есть, – Малфой самодовольно кивнул. – Одного только не пойму, как вы меня раскусили?

– Не стоило присылать мне сердечные поздравления, – едко ответил Снейп. – На той же бумаге, которую использовали для угроз.

Малфой рассмеялся.

– Точно… каждый преступник желает быть пойманным. Надеюсь, вы сделаете меня свидетелем на вашей свадьбе!

Снейп вытащил палочку, и Гарри торопливо заслонил собой Малфоя. Он бы и сам придушил хорька, но Джинни вряд ли такое понравится.

– Лучше бы тебе смыться отсюда, – пробормотал Гарри, и Малфой воспользовался его советом. Стоило им оказаться наедине, как Снейп выдохнул, плечи его опустились.

– Это чертов цирк, – пробормотал он. – Вся моя чертова жизнь.

– Так что он там говорил про все эти годы? Это была любовь с первого взгляда? Мне стоит беспокоиться? – спросил Гарри с кривой усмешкой. Снейп смерил его гневным взглядом.

– Не льсти себе, мальчишка. Не знаю, что за фантазии пришли в голову мистеру Малфою, но я всего лишь старался спасти твою несчастную задницу.

– Рад, что ты заботишься о моей заднице, – протянул Гарри. Снейп скрипнул зубами. – Но если серьезно… ты мог разобраться с Малфоем в любом другом месте.

– Убийство в мужском туалете, – продекламировал Снейп патетично, – мне показалось это уместным. Похоже, мистера Малфоя преследует злой рок, связанный с подобными местами.

– Ты просто хотел прийти сюда, – оборвал его Гарри. – Просто признай.

– Мои намерения абсолютно прозрачны, – лицо Снейпа стало непроницаемым. – Я выполнял свой долг и защищал тебя от опасности. Оставался рядом, пока в этом была необходимость, – словно он был гребанной Мэрри Поппинс. Гарри фыркнул. – Не думай, что я рассчитываю завести с тобой роман, – словно одно только предположение этого находилось за гранью разумного. Может, так оно и было.

– Ну, а я рассчитываю, – сказал Гарри упрямо. Снейп склонил голову к плечу, глядя на Гарри так, словно он маленький, смешной низзл.

– Отчего же, Поттер, – ласково произнес он, – спустя столько лет подобная идея закралась тебе в голову? Ты внезапно осознал свои чувства? Тебе открылась истина? Ты любил меня все эти годы, но тщательно скрывал?

– Нет, я…

– Или может, ты ждал подходящего момента?

– Нет, я просто…

– Или ты был так робок, потому что не рассчитывал на ответные чувства, и оттого так старательно изображал, что презираешь меня?

– Я никогда не презирал тебя! – гаркнул Гарри, и его голос эхом отразился от кафельных стен. – Ну, может, немного… на шестом курсе. И седьмом. И до этого. Но не после войны.

– Так что же изменилось? – мягко спросил Снейп. Его бледные губы подрагивали, но не так, словно он хочет улыбнуться – скорее, это было что-то нервное. – Ты узнал меня поближе, и между нами возникла… истинная связь? Канаты наших судеб пересеклись?

– Что?.. Нет, – Гарри зажмурился. – Мерлин, Снейп, почему с тобой вечно так тяжело?

– Потому что таков я есть, – отрезал Снейп глухо и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Гарри схватил его за запястье. Пальцы скользнули на теплую кожу, под которой судорожно колотился пульс.

– Я просто… я просто знаю, что есть сейчас. Ты мне правда нравишься, – тихо сказал Гарри. Снейп взглянул на него сверху вниз.

– Я на седьмом небе от счастья. Всегда мечтал тебе понравиться.

– Ну, ты ведь вымыл голову, прежде чем сюда прийти, – ответил Гарри дерзко. И по гримасе Снейпа вдруг понял, что угадал. Забавно. Он-то никогда не мог определить на вид, грязные у Снейпа волосы или чистые – они всегда выглядели плохо.

Набрав в грудь воздуха, Гарри заговорил – без подсказок и суфлеров, понимая, что только верные слова помогут ему все исправить.

– Однажды я назвал тебя трусом, и до сих пор жалею об этом. Я знаю, что ты чертовски смелый. А у меня поджилки трясутся, когда я говорю тебе, что ты мне нравишься. Мне самому странно. Но это правда. Мне никогда никто так не нравился раньше, Снейп, и если ты хочешь сделать вид, что это все ерунда, то ты можешь, конечно… – Гарри почувствовал, как жжет в глазах. – И я даже не буду слишком тебя донимать, потому что и так доставил тебе неприятностей, а Малфой прав, мне следует выбрать кого-то своего уровня, потому что я просто ни разу…

Снейп склонился, схватил его своими ледяными пальцами за подбородок и поцеловал, глубоко и яростно.

Они влетели в стену, врезались в раковину, чуть не снесли хлипкую кабинку, пока целовались и судорожно хватались друг за друга. Снейп прижимал Гарри так крепко, будто хотел раздавить, а Гарри случайно положил руку ему на задницу, и испугался, отдернул руку, а потом снова положил, и Снейп промычал ему что-то в губы, и Гарри просунул язык ему в рот. И их носы все время сталкивались, а очки у Гарри перекосились, и кто-то истошно стучался в дверь.

Это был ужасный, потрясающий, великолепный поцелуй.

Когда они отпустили друг друга, Гарри едва мог дышать, а у Снейпа волосы были в полнейшем беспорядке, и он улыбался – Гарри глазам своим не мог поверить; он улыбался.

– У тебя красивая улыбка, – сказал Гарри.

– Иди к черту, Поттер, – ответил Снейп и снова его поцеловал.


	10. Сценарий: финальный эпизод, Битва за Сердце. Все права защищены. Копирование и распространение строго запрещены.

**Гарри + Мерзавец**

  
**Г:** Мерзавец, ты никогда не был Мерзавцем для меня. Ты оказался удивительным мужчиной, и научил меня следовать за своим сердцем. Каждая секунда, что я провел с тобой, была волшебной. Ты всегда был честен со мной, и я никогда не прощу себе, если буду нечестным с тобой.  
 **М:** (шепчет) Гарри…  
 **Г:** Правда в том… что я чувствую напряжение между нами. Эмоциональное… телесное… сексуальное. Я всегда буду помнить тебя. (Пауза. Мерзавец качает головой, на глазах слезы) Но я… если быть до конца честным, я не думаю, что мы сможем быть счастливы. Мы не созданы друг для друга. Ни одно решение прежде не давалось мне так тяжело… но пришло время попрощаться.  
 **М:** (страдает, но держит лицо) Спасибо, что позволил мне стать частью твоей жизни. Я тоже всегда буду помнить эти дни. Ты помог мне понять себя, найти свой путь и свой смысл в этом огромном запутанном мире. У меня бывали трудные времена, но ты подарил мне свет, и он никогда не потухнет. Я хотел завоевать твое сердце, Гарри, но вместо этого потерял свое…  
 **Г:** Ты обязательно найдешь его вновь.

  
**Гарри + Пастух**

  
**Г:** Ты выглядишь великолепно... И твоя душа так же прекрасна, как твое тело. Это были чудесные дни, и я рад, что мы узнали друг друга, и так много пережили вместе. Мне все нравится в тебе. У нас одинаковые принципы, одинаковые ценности… я обожаю твою улыбку, твое отношение к жизни. Я чувствую настоящую связь с тобой. (Долгая пауза, взгляд в глаза) Но я… не могу представить нас вместе.  
 **П:** Я верю, что вместе мы сможем построить нашу жизнь, наши отношения. Мы что-то упустили, Гарри! Для меня это очень важно. Я хочу быть с мужчиной вроде тебя. Благодаря тебе я понял, что могу любить… могу принять чью-то любовь. Ты изменил меня. Изменил мою жизнь.  
 **Г:** Я знаю… ты изменил меня тоже. Я не жалею о том, что между нами было. О каждом из моментов… я благодарю тебя за все, что ты мне дал. Я чувствовал себя особенным рядом с тобой.  
 **П:** Я не готов сказать тебе прощай, Гарри.  
 **Г:** Ты для меня все… очень многое, но я не могу отдать тебе свое сердце. Оно принадлежит другому мужчине.  
 **П:** (с отчаяньем) Я не готов сказать прощай…  
 **Г:** Мне жаль… мне правда жаль. Я никогда не забуду тебя.  
 **П:** Я никогда не встречал такого, как ты.  
 **Г:** Что-то во мне говорит, что ты обязательно встретишь того, кто полюбит тебя… всем сердцем… и даст тебе то, что я не способен отдать.

  
**Гарри + Принц**

  
**Г:** Принц… наши жизни всегда были тесно связаны. На этом шоу я увидел тебя… узнал тебя настоящего, мне открылось твое лицо, и оно прекрасно. Я никогда не мог предположить, что полюблю тебя так сильно.  
 **П:** (глухо, отвернувшись) Я запрещал себе любить тебя. Я шел наперекор своим чувствам, и был готов опустить руки, но сегодня звезды сложились иначе. (Взгляд в глаза) Канат моей судьбы уже привязан, и я готов прыгнуть, пусть внизу меня ждет только пропасть и тьма… я готов прыгнуть тебе навстречу, Гарри.  
 **Г:** Связь между нами невозможно отрицать. Я чувствую ее каждую секунду… то, как сильно наши тела влечет друг к другу, и наши сердца бьются в одинаковом ритме.  
 **П:** До сих пор мне не удавалось найти любовь, но сейчас я обрел надежду.  
 **Г:** (Долгая пауза, пристальный взгляд) Мое сердце в твоих руках. Не урони его.  
(передает Принцу сердце)  
 **П:** (подносит к губам и целует, не сводя глаз с Г.)  
Зрители: (сходят с ума).


End file.
